Shattered Realms - Origin - Volume I
by Lokiel
Summary: Au cœur du monde parfait, le drame se joue en quinze thèmes.
1. Prologue

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre d'un concours entre coupaings. Thème : corruption. G fini 2e :'(. _

Pourquoi ?

C'était la première question qui lui passa par l'esprit alors qu'il sentait la lame le traverser de part en part, ne butant même pas contre le mur sur lequel il avait été adossé quelques secondes plus tôt. Le fer se ficha dans la pierre sans aucun mal, la transperçant comme une simple feuille de papier. Un sourire aussi ironique que froid ourla ses lèvres alors que la douleur commençait à se faire mordante dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas raté. Oh non. En même temps qu'attendre de moins de la Sainte Inquisition ? L'humour cynique de la situation ne lui échappa pas : que pouvait avoir de saint un tueur comme celui qui venait de décider de son sort ?

Le sang commença à remonter le long de sa trachée, obstruant sa gorge d'un goût métallique poisseux. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les combats. Il y avait toujours des blessures, du sang, des bouts de chairs. La guerre, les combats, faisait perdre en dignité, en moralité, en innocence. Ça n'était pas quelque chose pour lui : il aimait la littérature, la philosophie, la poésie, la musique, la peinture. On ne se battait jamais à coup d'alexandrins. Du moins, si on le faisait, il n'en ressortait qu'une fierté froissée. Il fut pris d'une toux sanglante qui le força à cracher. Un filet coula le long de son menton. Il n'osait imaginer son visage en cet instant, déformé par la mort planant au-dessus de lui.

Quelque part, une partie de son esprit comprenait pourquoi une telle vague de violence avait enflammé sa terre natale. Ô Seigneur, devait-il vraiment y voir autre chose qu'une problématique qui ne faisait que se répéter ? Chacun de ses livres pouvaient en attester, en témoigner avec plus sincérité que n'importe quelle parole. Rien n'est éternel. Aucun roi, empereur, souverain ne pouvait conserver son pouvoir à jamais. L'infinité n'existait pas. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait la création. Tout naissait, vivait et finissait par flétrir, emporté par un cycle infini, circulaire, voué à se répéter. C'était là le sens de l'existence, le serpent qui se mord la queue, qui s'avale lui-même et se donne la vie. Et même « Lui »… Même un monarque aussi divin qu'omnipotent tel que « Lui » n'avait pu exister et voir son règne perdurer pour l'éternité à venir. Il les guidait depuis si longtemps. Pas directement, mais par le biais de son premier fils. Leur Prince, celui de tous les anges.

Lucifel, l'étoile du levant, le Porteur de Sa Lumière.

Même pour eux, son propre peuple, le prince était une entité sortie tout droit d'une légende ou d'un mythe. Un ange qui n'en était pas vraiment un, un régent à la fois lointain et si proche d'eux. Il l'avait vu, de loin, comme tant d'autre par le passé. Mais il l'avait rencontré surtout. En vrai, en chair, en éther et en os. Cela ne remontait qu'à une petite dizaine d'années, tout au plus. Un battement de cils dans la vie de ceux qui ne mourraient jamais.

Lui, il était chargé de la Grande Bibliothèque, un lieu regroupant tout le savoir du monde céleste. Si jadis il fut autre chose, il était désormais un membre du deuxième chœur, un Archange. L'Archange du Souvenir, le Haut Commémorateur et Garant de la Mémoire du monde d'en haut, de son titre complet. Georges l'Archiviste, tel qu'on l'appelait de façon plus courante. Il préférait en général d'ailleurs. Les « Monseigneur Haut Commémorateur » et autre « Messire Archange du Souvenir », très peu pour lui. « Archiviste » correspondait bien mieux à sa fonction que n'importe quel autre mot et peu importe qu'il soit celui de la bibliothèque la plus importante des cieux. Il connaissait tous les livres de son sanctuaire, était capable d'en réciter des pages entières et de les retrouver parmi les milliards d'autres ouvrages. Alors il était un Archiviste. Et puis, Georges était un joli prénom.

Il fut rappelé à la réalité, au présent lorsqu' il sentit sa chair s'enflammer alors que l'épée fut brusquement retirée de son torse, entaillant encore plus profondément ses organes. Si on lui avait dit qu'au jour de sa mort il penserait à de telles frivolités, il aurait beaucoup ri. Maintenant bien moins. La vie s'échappait peu à peu de lui et il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de ces choses banales. Elles allaient lui manquer. Elles lui avaient déjà beaucoup manqué. Quand est- ce que sa vie avait basculé ainsi ? Il avait vécu une existence paisible, de savoir et de sagesse et maintenant que restait-il de cela ? Que restait-il de la paix éternelle promise au monde parfait ? Les choses avaient changé. Elles avaient tant changé.

Le souvenir qui revint le hanter fut celui de sa rencontre avec son Prince. Il était allé se balader dans les rayons de la Bibliothèque, souhaitant retrouver une œuvre philosophique parlant de la Création matérielle et de ses conséquences sur leur société angélique. Ça n'avait jamais été que les fantasmes de philosophes aux esprits féconds, une dystopie et désormais une réalité bien concrète. « Il », l'Architecte divin, leur Père à tous, venait d'annoncer qu'Il allait se consacrer à la création d'une autre forme de vie. Une forme de vie matérielle, plutôt qu'éthérée, non pas née des flammes comme eux mais plutôt de l'ingénierie complexe découlant de processus biologiques que seul le temps saurait affiner. Dire que ça avait été un choc aurait été un euphémisme gentillet ne traduisant pas la stupeur qui avait saisi l'ensemble de la population angélique. Personne, absolument personne, n'avait compris le but d'une telle manœuvre. N'étaient-ils plus dignes de lui ? Avaient-ils déçu leur père au point qu'il choisisse de les délaisser ?

Et Georges, comme d'autres, avait décidé de se réfugier dans la sagesse des anciens pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. La Grande Bibliothèque avait rarement connu une affluence aussi importante que ces derniers jours et il en allait de même pour le temple à l'autre bout de la rue. La croyance et la connaissance, les deux refuges que son peuple s'était choisi. Il s'était donc rappelé de ce livre, sans pour autant parvenir à se remémorer son propos avec exactitude, une première pour l'Archiviste. Il n'osait pas en parler à ses proches, quelle ironie, l'Archange du Souvenir victime d'un trou de mémoire. Cela l'amusait infiniment. Il se rappelait s'être dirigé le cœur léger vers le rayon, saluant, silencieusement, l'ensemble de ceux qui le reconnaissait.

Et là… le choc. Une immense silhouette drapée d'une toge blanche, tenant dans ses mains le livre qu'il était venu cherchant. De longues mains blanches tournant les pages avec délicatesse tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu intense parcouraient les lignes avec une vélocité incroyable. Georges avait directement reconnu l'individu et ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant librement dans son dos. Le Prince. Son Prince. Il avait été là, à quelques pas de lui, être aussi fascinant qu'inapprochable, le nez plongé dans cet ouvrage, plongé dans ses pensées. Georges avait cessé de respirer en le voyant alors que lui semblait l'ignorer, concentré – il l'avait vu dans son regard sévère – dans les idées d'Asariel, l'auteur de ce fameux livre. Statufié, l'Archiviste n'avait trouvé la force de faire un mouvement que lorsque son Prince s'était finalement intéressé à lui, tournant son regard brillant d'une intelligence surnaturelle, d'une noblesse infinie, plus beau que tous les cieux que Georges n'avait jamais vus, se tourner vers lui.

L'Archiviste Georges avait senti ses genoux défaillir et il était tombé au sol saisi par sa beauté figée dans le temps. Non. Ce n'était même pas un terme qui rendait hommage au quart de la magnificence de son Prince. Tout dans son être n'était que perfection. Il avait été forgé pour être la définition même de l'idéal dans un monde qui faisait bien pâle figure en comparaison. L'Archange du Souvenir en avait tremblé de tout son long, agenouillé devant Lucifel. Il ne méritait pas d'être en présence de quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un scribouillard, un rat de bibliothèque, un minable dont la majeure partie de l'existence se cantonnait aux murs de cet endroit. Il n'avait pas le quart du tiers de la moitié du dixième de son charisme, de son intelligence et de son pouvoir. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait senti son prince s'avancer d'un pas mesuré vers lui. Un pas si lent qu'il lui avait semblé qu'il avait creusé un peu plus l'écart entre eux deux.

\- Relève-toi, Georges l'Archiviste.

La voix l'avait tiré de ses rêveries. Et il avait quasiment bondit sur ses jambes à son commandement, mû par une volonté d'obéir à tout ordre qu'il pourrait donner.

\- Mon-mon-monseigneur, j-j-je su-suis hon…honoré.

Il s'était mis à bégayer comme un enfant. La réminiscence l'aurait presque fait rire s'il n'était pas certain que ça n'aurait fait que pousser son assassin à se déchaîner sur ce qui serait bientôt sa dépouille. Par tous les saints du ciel, il n'aimait pas se battre. Les livres, la littérature… Pas le combat.

Il se souvenait d'un sourire en coin des lèvres de son Prince alors qu'il le regardait d'un air chaleureux, presque paternel. Non… fraternel en vérité. Il s'était mis à son niveau par un geste aussi simple qu'un sourire. Et c'était ainsi que tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Georges se rappelait être resté fasciné par la simplicité de cet étirement de lèvres. Avant d'être inspiré par une dévotion absolue. Quelque chose en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir servir quelqu'un d'aussi grand, d'aussi bon, qui n'avait aucun mal à se rabaisser au niveau d'un être aussi banal que lui.

\- Que puis-je pour vous monseigneur ?

Cette fois, il était parvenu à faire une phrase, rassuré jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur par cette présence si chaleureuse. C'était sans doute le terme.

\- Je n'étais pas venu dans la Grande Bibliothèque depuis la rénovation, il y a de cela bien des décades, avait commenté son prince en relevant le visage vers le plafond.

\- Les Njord l'avaient réduite à néant, se sentit-il obligé de rétorquer pour combler le vide. Il a fallu du temps pour… la rebâtir, réunir de nouveau le savoir

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Et voilà donc le fameux monument à la gloire du vainqueur, commenta Lucifel, presque absent.

Il y avait une fresque peinte, célébrant la victoire sur des forces ennemies, lors de guerres devenues mythiques aujourd'hui. Un temps où les guerriers avaient été des héros pour leur peuple et des hérauts à Son service. Un temps plus simple quelque-part pour Georges. La peinture en elle-même représentait Michaël, le chef suprême des armées célestes, Séraphin de la Guerre, triomphant d'un guerrier vêtu de peaux de bêtes. Armé de son épée cristalline bleutée, il avait un air aussi déterminé que digne sur le visage, un air qui savait inspirer le respect et le courage, galvaniser les foules. Mais… C'était étrange, parce que si Michaël était la copie conforme de leur Prince, son unique frère de sang, son frère jumeau, il n'y avait pas ce petit quelque chose qui vous poussait à vous prosterner devant lui. Georges le savait, car contrairement à Lucifel, le séraphin passait de temps à autre dans la Grande Bibliothèque. Il ne lisait jamais qu'un seul type d'ouvrage d'ailleurs : les recueils de poésie, ceux particulièrement fleur bleue avaient sa préférence, par ailleurs.

Il se souvenait de la première fois que le général suprême était venu. C'était si incongru en ce lieu si ennuyant pour quelqu'un qui personnifiait la guerre. Il avait tourné dans tous les rayons, agité par une certaine nervosité. Personne n'avait osé se lever pour aller l'aide : pensez-vous, le Seigneur Michaël lui-même, une légende vivante, un héros en chair et en os. Mais Georges y était allé, lui tapotant sur l'épaule doucement. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Et l'autre avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de lui dédier un sourire solaire. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait l'aider, ce lieu n'avait aucun sens pour lui : il cherchait juste de quoi égayer sa soirée avec un bon thé, un poème ou un roman poignant, si possible sans combat, juste de l'amitié et de l'amour.

Georges se souvenait l'avoir dévisagé des pieds à la tête. Et devant son absence de réponse, il avait rougi. Sa demande était si bizarre que ça ? Mais l'Archiviste avait fini par rire. Bien sûr, il pouvait le guider, lui conseiller des centaines de titre. Si tel était le souhait du séraphin. Il l'avait guidé vers les ouvrages les plus intéressants. Et depuis Michaël était passé à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu échapper à ses responsabilités. Il n'était pas le barbare que l'on pouvait croire, loin de là. Il avait beau partager avec leur Prince plus que nul autre, il était probablement la personne la plus accessible et la plus simple de tous les cieux. Le pouvoir n'était pas exactement dans ses priorités et bien que chef éternel de leurs armées, il n'en prenait la tête que lorsque la nécessité l'y obligeait. En dehors de ça, il servait leur monde à sa manière, loin de la scène politique et de ses pièges. Peut-être était cela un véritable héros de romance. Sans doute à vrai dire.

A contrario, leur Prince avait une vision sans doute plus pragmatique des choses. Si en temps de guerre il avait été leur grand stratège et le seul à être hiérarchiquement plus haut que Michaël dans la pyramide, il ne délaissait pas le pouvoir pour autant en temps de paix. Il les guidait et gouvernait en Son nom, se chargeant de rendre sa Justice et d'appliquer Ses lois.

Pour en revenir à ce jour fatidique, l'Archiviste avait regardé son prince durant toute sa contemplation. Il se demandait si les mêmes pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Quelque chose traversa le regard de Lucifel sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre cette lueur alors qu'il fixait toujours la fresque. Finalement le régent du royaume des cieux se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

\- J'avais besoin de me replonger dans les écrits d'Asariel. Il a toujours été un… visionnaire.

Georges fut surpris. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Son Prince s'intéressant à la parole des anciens… Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment ironique là-dedans. Malgré son apparente jeunesse, sa perfection figée pour l'éternité, il était bien antérieur à eux. Il avait été le Premier Né après tout. Georges n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer qu'il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas déjà parcouru ces réflexions par le passé. Ou que son brillant esprit ne soit arrivé aux conclusions que l'on pouvait trouver dans certaines œuvres. Mais peut-être que l'image qu'il s'en était fait était tout simplement fausse ? Peut-être que leur Prince n'était pas ce dirigeant fantasmé, parfait en tout point et que lui aussi avait ses moments de doute ? Le bibliothécaire ne put s'empêcher de se sentir plus proche de son Prince. Ainsi, il n'était donc pas si différent d'eux que cela ? Georges ne l'en aima que plus.

\- Peut-être puis-je… vous aider à trouver des ouvrages sur le même thème, Monseigneur, proposa finalement l'Archiviste, rasséréné par ses réflexions.

\- Avec plaisir, se contenta de répondre le régent d'un air presque absent.

L'Archange du Souvenir se dirigea vers une étagère avant de se saisir d'un immense tome à la reliure dorée. Il se tourna vers le régent qui le prit sans mal entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit la première page avant de se perdre dans sa lecture. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva ses yeux bleus vers Georges et dit simplement :

Plus de « Monseigneur ». Mon nom est Lucifel.

La respiration de Georges se fit plus courte. Il était tombé à genoux quelques minutes auparavant, son visage s'écrasant sur le sol. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient perdu de leur majesté, prenant une teinte ocre avec le sang qui avait coulé jusqu'à eux. Il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur des balades au grand air. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé se dire que demain, il pourrait de nouveau marcher à l'air libre, se promener et respirer à pleins poumons. Plus de demain. Plus d'air pur, plus de livres. Plus de savoir. Mais plus de guerre, peut-être n'était-ce pas un mal…

Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Comment son monde en était arrivé là. Ça n'avait été qu'une rencontre. Une simple rencontre. Son Prince, le Porteur de Lumière était venu le voir à la recherche de réponses à des questions que tout le monde se posait. Et voilà que… Une guerre… Par tous les saints du ciel, une guerre civile. Anges contre anges, frères contre frères. Aucun règne ne durait éternellement. Aucun. Il s'étala sur le sol, incapable de retenir plus longuement ses muscles. Son agonie durait plus longtemps qu'il… qu'il… ne l'aurait cru. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, son souffle de moins en moins bruyant.

Lucifel.

Ce nom qui avait tout changé. Ils s'étaient vus à de nombreuses reprises à partir de ce jour. Son Prince semblait trouver un refuge serein dans sa bibliothèque. Georges ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'aider à s'y retrouver, de le servir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il semblait apprécier. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient nouée une certaine forme de relation, moins formelle que celle qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Le Porteur de Lumière était encore bien meilleur que tout ce que l'on pouvait présumer à son sujet. Jamais Georges n'avait connu quelqu'un de si lumineux, éblouissant en tout point, meilleur que tout ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui, sans aucun doute possible. Son esprit voyait les choses d'une façon que jamais l'Archiviste n'avait rêvé d'envisager. Il avait toutes ces idées nouvelles, toutes ces réponses à propos de ces questions que Georges se posait depuis des millénaires. Tant de savoir et de connaissances. Et pourtant même lui restait dans l'ignorance lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre Son plan. A vrai dire, il n'existait personne qui ne doutait dans le monde parfait. Il n'y avait pas eu d'annonces après la première, pas d'explications. Certains se sentaient de plus en plus délaissés et Georges avait même entendu parler de cette… Cette hérésie rampante.

Cachés dans les ombres, certains étaient en train de se liguer contre le pouvoir en place pour contester Sa décision disait-on. C'était du jamais vu. Des anges allaient se dresser contre leur Créateur. Une première dans toute l'histoire de leur existence. Il y avait bien eu des tensions quelques fois… Mais les velléités avaient jusque-là toujours été tournées vers leur Prince. Il était la perfection incarnée et pourtant certains trouvaient encore à redire à sa place de régent. Il avait même déjà été attaqué. Cependant Lucifel n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre, il arrêtait en général ses assaillants lui-même, sans effusion de sang. Une fois disait-on, plus mal luné que d'habitude, il avait, sans autre forme de procès, banni l'un de ses attaquants dans un entre-monde, une dimension séparant deux plans d'existence où le chaos était seul maître. Un endroit d'où l'on ne revenait jamais. Une rumeur ridicule et sans fondement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour la première fois, c'était le trône céleste qui était visé. La gronde se faisait discrète mais belle et bien grandissante parmi la population. On entendait parfois des mots qu'on n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre dans le monde parfait. Des termes comme « contestation », « manifestation » voire « révolution » étaient chuchotés à voix basse. Il était arrivé à Georges d'en discuter avec son Prince, une à deux fois. Ce dernier s'était même confié à lui à dire vrai : il déplorait de voir les siens se dresser contre Son pouvoir absolu, mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre. Après tout, même lui n'était pas dans la confidence de l'utilité de ce projet. A peine avait-Il pris le temps de lui annoncer en privé cette idée quelques temps avant de le faire publiquement. Et ça le désolait d'autant plus car il était celui chargé d'organiser la répression. Même dans les rangs des hauts fonctionnaires, ils avaient dû faire le ménage. Ça s'était fait sans heurt, sans violence, mais Lucifel craignait que comme toute contestation, le mouvement finisse par se radicaliser à force d'oppression. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait reçu, pour l'une des toutes premières fois en plusieurs millions, peut-être milliards, d'années des ordres précis : il devait empêcher ce qui se fomentait par tous les moyens nécessaires.

L'archiviste avait été surpris et… une part de lui-même, la plus rebelle qu'il pensait avoir à jamais scellé bien des années avant, ne pouvait que comprendre ces gens. Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour… ne plus être les enfants aimés de Dieu ? Ils étaient Sa création, ils l'avaient servi avec respect, courage et dévotion. Ses guerres, c'était eux qui les avaient faites. Son pouvoir, c'était eux qui l'avaient protégé. Et en remerciement… on leur expliquait que c'était bien gentil de leur part mais qu'une nouvelle création était au centre de ses préoccupations. Avec un peu d'amertume et de honte, Georges savait que les frondeurs, les rebelles tels qu'on commençait à les appeler, étaient dans leur droit.

Ils ne cherchaient qu'à protéger les leurs. Pas à prendre le pouvoir. Et l'archiviste savait que son Prince pensait de même. Lui, plus que tout autre s'était battu pour la sauvegarde de leur existence, pour la protection du domaine céleste, pour la… prépondérance du monde parfait. Et aujourd'hui, ça devait lui briser le cœur de se dresser ainsi contre ceux qu'il avait protégé. Mais l'Archange du Souvenir supposait qu'il valait mieux que ce soit son Prince qui soit chargé d'une telle action. Parce qu'il était encore quelqu'un d'extrêmement respecté, même parmi les plus virulents et que sa seule présence empêchait des débordements de violence qui auraient pu être dramatique.

Ses doigts gourds se refermèrent lentement sur son médaillon. Une hirondelle volant et tenant dans ses pattes une épée. Ses yeux vert vif se fixèrent sur le symbole. Le signe des Grigori, l'avant-garde et l'arrière garde de l'ost céleste. Son fer de lance et son bouclier. Il l'avait obtenu durant les grandes guerres. Un temps plus simple. Ils avaient eu leur adversaire désigné et juste à se battre. Pas à réfléchir à la raison de se battre.

Et il avait été d'une redoutable efficacité. Georges le Boucher, Georges le Meurtrier, Georges le seigneur des Sans-Talents, le Maître des Grigori.

Après un millénaire à se battre, à tuer, à massacrer, à commettre des actions abjectes, il avait sombré dans une dépression que seuls les anges peuvent connaître. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, avait arrêté de se nourrir, ses larmes coulant constamment sur ses joues. Il avait tué. Il avait tué, assassiné, exterminé sans merci. Il avait osé ôter la vie sans remords, sans y penser à deux fois. Personne n'avait pu comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti. Durant la première grande guerre, il avait été un commandant couronné de succès, marchant aux côtés des plus grands de leur monde mais… Tout ce sang sur ses mains, il n'avait pu vivre avec. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'aux livres dans lesquels il s'était réfugié, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort ou au moins d'explications quant à ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il arrête de sentir si sale. C'était ainsi que ça avait commencé. Quelques années plus tard, il avait retrouvé un semblant de paix. Un fragile semblant de paix. Il avait un jour reçu une lettre, portant le symbole du Maître des Archanges, une réassignation, un nouveau rôle. Une porte de sortie bienvenue après ce passage à vide. Il avait aimé le seigneur Gabriel pour ça, pour ce projet. La Grande Bibliothèque, son rôle de Haut Commémorateur, ça le maintenait en vie même si ça ne faisait que maquiller le vide qu'il ressentait. Qu'il avait commencé à apprivoiser.

Mais cette nouvelle perspective l'angoissait et il avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait de nouveau sous ses pieds. Peut-être que c'est ça qui avait pesé dans sa décision. Il se voulait homme de paix, mais quand Belial, deuxième siège des séraphins, second de Lucifel lui-même, était venu le trouver pour lui parler de la révolution, il l'avait écouté. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû le dénoncer, le renvoyer chez lui et faire un rapport. Appeler les Trônes, la police secrète aux ordres du seigneur Uriel. C'était leur travail que d'interpeler ce genre de cas. Un hérétique. Belial était un hérétique et à la tête de la rébellion. Ils le voyaient tous en héros mais était-ce ce qu'il était ?

Belial était plus qu'un modèle pour les anges. Lui, dont le prénom signifiait « sans valeur » , qui portait ça comme un signe visible, avait gravi tous les échelons de la société pour se hisser à la droite de leur régent. Un exemple à suivre, un parcours que l'on enseignait dans toutes les académies. Il aurait dû le dénoncer. Mais… Peut-être que sa réponse à lui quant au conflit naissant, il l'avait déjà eu bien avant l'arrivée de Belial. Et peut-être était-ce cela qui avait dicté sa conduite.

Il s'était battu pour les cieux, il avait versé son sang pour ses frères et sœurs, avait vu tomber celles et ceux sous ses ordres pour le monde parfait. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un tel sacrifice en Son nom ne représente rien. Il ne pouvait imaginer que tout cela finisse par tomber dans l'oubli parce que son peuple deviendrait le grand omis de la création.

Belial, aux cheveux rougeoyant comme la lave d'un volcan, maître de l'ordre des séraphins par procuration, lui avait décrit avec ferveur combien il croyait que les siens avaient encore leur place dans Ses projets. Combien il pensait que c'était peut- être une épreuve de Sa part, une façon de prouver qu'ils étaient encore dignes de Lui, de Ses plans. Une façon de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des esclaves, mais un peuple libre.

Et ces mots, ces simples mots avaient changé quelque-chose en Georges. Rallumant une flamme qu'il croyait depuis longtemps éteinte. Il savait que c'était une cause juste. Et il était un combattant de la justice, il l'avait toujours été. Même dans ses livres, il n'avait jamais fait qu'essayer de rétablir un équilibre qu'il croyait à jamais brisé pour lui. Et peut-être que ce jour-là, ça avait été son occasion de se battre à nouveau pour ses frères face à l'injustice. Il avait donc accepté la main tendue par Belial à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de violences. Ça, c'était une page définitivement tournée de sa vie. Le séraphin avait accepté, scellant ainsi l'entrée de Georges dans la rébellion. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur du mouvement. Son Prince lui avait confié que c'était tout à fait marginal mais il se trompait. La première réunion qui s'était tenue lui avait permis d'identifier des hauts fonctionnaires, des hauts gradés de l'armée ou de la sécurité, des sénateurs, des nobles, des gens possédant un réel pouvoir, une vraie possibilité de faire changer les choses. Et ils étaient suivis par la population.

Ses doigts relâchèrent le médaillon, et il s'allongea sur le dos, observant le plafond de la Grande Bibliothèque. La fresque avait été détruite. Une partie de la mémoire du monde parfait également. Comment…

Le temps était passé et alors que la répression se faisait de plus en plus sévère, leur mouvement s'était affirmé. La cause était la même, les méthodes… devenues plus radicales. D'un murmure discret, on était passé à une idée défendue devant l'Assemblée Céleste puis une idée portée par les armes quand il avait été clair que la discussion ne serait pas possible. Les sénateurs rebelles avaient tous été emprisonnés, destitués de leurs fonctions. Georges avait honte de le dire, mais il était apparu que la meilleure façon de faire passer leurs idées, leur cause, ça avait été de combattre de front les oppresseurs. Des conflits avaient éclaté, la violence augmentant de façon exponentielle. Ils en étaient arrivés à utiliser leur pouvoir en plein cœur de la capitale du monde parfait. Du jamais- vu. C'était la violation d'un interdit posé des générations plus tôt, le franchissement d'une ligne invisible mais si importante. La plupart des rebelles violents avaient été arrêtés, jetés en prison sans procès. Un énième témoignage de la volonté du créateur de leur nier le droit d'exister par eux même. Les esprits s'étaient encore plus échauffés, et bientôt, ça avait été les attaques terroristes sur des cibles bien choisies représentants le pouvoir en place.

L'archiviste n'avait pas pris part à ces actions directement mais il avait clairement aidé Belial et d'autres à fomenter ces attentats. Là aussi, la violence avait été progressive. D'inscriptions et d'affiches dans des lieux saints, ils étaient passés au pillage puis à la destruction. Mais tout cela… Tout ceci n'aurait rien changé s'il ne s'était pas passé « ça ». L'impensable.

La violation du serment le plus sacré des cieux pour certains.

La venue d'un messie pour les autres.

Georges se rappelait de ce jour-là. L'Assemblée Céleste diffusait une séance sur les systèmes vidéo. Une séance concernant les sanctions qu'on voulait plus sévère envers les rebelles. Et il avait été là, leur souverain, Lucifel. A écouter les débats sous haute tension depuis le trône en face de l'hémicycle. L'archiviste n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour leur dirigeant. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il était contraint de faire. Un autre l'était, et pourtant, ce n'était pas cet autre qui était là, ce jour-là. Il laissait le soin au Prince de gérer son royaume délaissé en suivant ses instructions. De ce qu'il pouvait ressortir de ces instructions et leurs effets sur eux ? Il n'en avait rien à faire. Quel père infligerait cela au premier de ses fils ? A celui qui l'avait suivi et servi le plus fidèlement ? Et puis il ne se souvenait plus de qui avait accusé Lucifel de laisser faire les rebelles. De qui avait pris la parole pour prendre à parti leur Seigneur. De qui avait osé s'adresser à lui sur ce ton.

Mais celui-là avait mis en marche des événements ayant changé le court des choses de façon décisive. Georges, malgré ses yeux clos et une réflexion de plus en plus difficile, parvenait à voir encore son Seigneur se lever, se dresser de toute sa prestance royale avant de déclarer d'une voix calme au milieu du brouhaha :

\- Vous me demandez de prendre une décision, de prendre position dans ce conflit, de tuer les nôtres parce que vous considérez cela nécessaire. A cela je vous réponds que je ne le ferai pas. Vous, qui êtes mes sœurs, mes frères, mes filles et mes fils, mon peuple que j'aime du plus profond de mon essence, je ne vous pose que cette question : qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter un traitement si cruel ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour déplaire à ce point à mon père ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour que vienne ce jour sans qu'il n'intervienne, sans qu'il n'empêche des frères de tuer des frères en son nom ? Si vous trouvez une seule réponse, une qui n'est pas hypocrite, je suis prêt à l'écouter volontiers.

Le silence avait suivi son intervention. Un silence assourdissant qui ne s'était pas limité uniquement à la salle des débats. Comme si la vie avait suspendu son corps, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ce fut un silence complet sur le monde parfait. Georges avait regardé, incrédule, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son Prince… Son Roi venait de prendre position… pour eux ?

\- Vous vouliez le fond de ma pensée, sénatrices, sénateurs ? La voici sans plus de faux semblant : je préfère être maître en enfer qu'esclave aux cieux.

Il acheva de rendre muet un monde entier par ces neufs petits mots. Neufs mots qui resteraient sans nul doute gravés dans l'histoire, témoignage qu'un jour, un fils avait eu le courage de se dresser face à la tyrannie de son père. L'archiviste était tombé sur sa chaise, le souffle court alors que les autres étaient tous aussi abasourdis que lui. Belial le premier. Il avait cet air si ébahi sur le visage. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais osé penser que son supérieur les suivrait.

\- Et je finirai sur ces mots : je n'ai jamais été cruel, je n'ai jamais pris de décision allant dans un autre intérêt que celui de notre peuple, j'ai suivi mon père sans sourciller jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne peux plus être l'esclave servant de main pour vous châtier. Je ne le veux plus. A ceux qui nous écouteraient, je dis ceci : je ne vous demande pas de prendre position, juste de réfléchir à vos intérêts. Les miens sont les vôtres et de la même façon que j'ai vaincu ceux qui voulaient nous détruire, je me dresserai contre celui qui veut faire de nous les grands oubliés de son projet après s'être servi de nos existences. Je rends ma place de Prince des cieux bien volontiers. Je redonne à cette assemblée mon pouvoir suprême. Si vous voulez jouer les grands exécuteurs et vous dresser contre vos frères, faites-le. Je ne me salirai plus les mains pour vous. Et sachez une chose mesdames et messieurs avant de prendre vos décisions : je n'éprouverai aucune pitié si c'est le conflit que vous cherchez. Je défendrai mon peuple, même contre vous.

Son corps s'était drapé de lumière au fur et à mesure qu'il déclamait ces mots. Son immense pouvoir avait résonné à travers les neuf cieux, faisant trembler le sol jusqu'à la Porte Céleste, délimitant l'entrée du monde parfait, huit cieux plus bas. Avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, le Porteur de Lumière, la Main et la Voix du créateur lui-même avait disparu. Et ainsi tout avait changé. Les rebelles avaient été bien trop… heureux d'accueillir en leur sein le monarque absolu des cieux. Le seul à avoir eu assez de courage pour se dresser clairement contre l'oppression. Le seul méritant véritablement la couronne céleste. Ils lui avaient remis le pouvoir de direction sans aucune contestation, se rangeant derrière lui. Et la population… leur mouvement avait connu un regain d'intérêt certain. Doux euphémisme. Ils avaient été des millions à les suivre, à se tenir à leur côté parce qu'ils croyaient en leur nouveau Roi. De tous les milieux, de tous les âges, de tous les sexes. Ils étaient venus rejoindre leur combat.

Et le conflit lui aussi avait… gravi un énième échelon. De petites escarmouches, ils en étaient passés à des batailles, à se dresser frères contre frères. Et Georges s'était remis à faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il avait tué. La première fois, ça avait été pour se défendre. La deuxième fois, dans le cadre d'une mission.

La troisième fois… Il eut un sourire mauvais alors que du sang coulait de ses lèvres. La troisième fois. Il avait tué. Juste tué. Il avait plongé ses mains dans la poitrine de son adversaire et en avait extirpé son cœur encore palpitant. Voilà. Ils avaient établi leur base dans les derniers niveaux du monde parfait, là où le peuple vivait difficilement. Et lentement mais sûrement, ils marchaient en direction du neuvième ciel. Sa résidence. Là où se trouvait le Palais d'Ivoire. Les combats s'étaient faits plus violents, plus sanglants. Plus personne ne faisait de prisonniers. Ils étaient des hérétiques et leurs ennemis la fameuse inquisition venue les châtier. Ça n'avait pas exactement fonctionné comme ils le voulaient. Dans les rangs de la rébellion, il y avait parmi les plus fameux guerriers des cieux. De ceux, comme Georges, comme Lucifel, comme Belial, ayant vécu les premières guerres. De ceux y ayant survécu. Presque tout le chœur des Grigori avait déserté, les rejoignant, les guerriers les plus féroces des cieux, les meilleurs combattants.

Avec une armée expérimentée et une population supportant leur cause, ils avaient volé de victoire en victoire. De massacre en massacre. Que pouvaient faire ces crétins contre eux ? Rien. Georges avait pris plaisir à reprendre son épée, il ne pouvait le nier. Annihiler ceux qui ne pouvaient être illuminés était devenu son passe- temps favori. Et ça leur permettrait d'obtenir une victoire rapide et sans bavure. Une victoire incontestable contre les forces d'un odieux et vil personnage n'osant même pas se montrer.

Sans doute savait-il que lui-même ne pouvait plus rien faire contre son fils qui méritait de les diriger bien plus que lui.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Qu'il avait été idiot. Par tous les saints du ciel. Qu'il avait été idiot. Ils avaient enfin atteint le huitième niveau et le portail dimensionnel menant à la demeure d'un dieu qui connaîtrait bientôt la mort. Et Georges en avait profité pour se diriger vers son ancienne demeure, sa bibliothèque. Il n'avait su trop pourquoi, mais l'idée de brûler ce lieu le galvanisait. Un lieu de mensonges, de tromperies. Un lieu d'un savoir contrôlé, les rendant tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Un lieu d'un temps ancien qu'il convenait parfaitement de détruire. Il était donc parti rejoindre les archives, laissant à ses hommes le soin de s'occuper d'enfoncer les portes de l'Assemblée Céleste.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait dérapé. Mais il s'était retrouvé face à deux personnes. Deux que personne n'avait croisé ou presque depuis le début du conflit ouvert. Le Fils favori en personne, Gabriel le Séraphin de la Justice, le grand Juge, Maître des Archanges, celui en charge de tout leur système judiciaire et sans aucun doute l'être le plus puissant des cieux si on enlevait Lucifel et son jumeau. Certain le disait mort, tombé au premier jour. Georges aussi avait eu sa petite théorie quant à la lâcheté supposée du juge suprême : Terrifié à l'idée de finir comme son jumeau damné, celui dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom, il avait fui les combats, attendant que le calme revienne pour se joindre à eux.

Une théorie qui tomba en morceau quand il remarqua enfin qui l'accompagnait. Michaël, le grand absent du champ de batailles. Si Gabriel avait été vu quelques rares fois, Michaël avait fait le mort depuis déclaration de son jumeau devant l'Assemblée Céleste. Beaucoup avaient pris ça pour un signe qu'il ralliait silencieusement son frère. Après tout, le chef des armées n'avait opposé aucune résistance, n'avait contrecarré aucun de leur plan. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Pourtant à son regard, Georges sut qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Il avait déjà vu ce regard. Ce regard froid, ce regard inquisiteur, celui qu'il avait arboré à chaque fois que la Sainte Colère avait dû s'abattre. Quand il avait ce regard, la différence entre lui et Lucifel s'estompait, rappelant mieux que mille mots que lui aussi avait été forgé par la plus sainte des lumières, que lui aussi n'était pas comme eux. Quelque chose qu'on oubliait aisément quand ce faible passait son temps à lire des textes ayant attrait à l'amour. Comme si c'était un sentiment dont on avait besoin lorsqu'on était un guerrier. Comme si ça laverait tout le sang que lui aussi avait sur les mains. Un sourire avait déformé les lèvres ourlées de l'ancien archiviste, un sourire qui était mort en même temps que la douleur le transperça. Foudroyante, terrifiante, impitoyable. La double épée des cieux qu'il avait observé à de si nombreuses reprises sur la fresque du plafond venait de l'embrocher contre un mur.

Après la stupéfaction, il avait eu tout le loisir de lire dans le regard de Michaël tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Qu'ils lui inspiraient tous. Il n'était pas avec eux. Il était contre eux et il était furieux. Et la dernière fois qu'un Michaël furieux avait été vu fût le dernier jour des grandes guerres. Georges s'en rappelait encore. Il avait littéralement enfoncé les rangs ennemis à lui tout seul avant d'aller faire un carnage parmi les divinités adverses.

Personne n'avait pu l'arrêter, personne n'avait pu ne serait-ce que le toucher. Il avait vaincu les maîtres et fait ployer genoux aux soldats par la seule force de son épée, mettant fin à la guerre, instaurant ainsi une paix durable entre les survivants de ce peuple et les anges du monde parfait.

L'épée de cristal avait continué à s'enfoncer dans ses chairs jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Qu'elle transperça sans soucis. L'énergie qui l'habitait se propagea dans la pierre et l'immense bibliothèque en souffrit, les murs comme le sol se fissurant. Fureur n'était sans doute pas le meilleur mot qui décrivait l'état du chef des armées en ce moment. Il avait dépassé ce stade et Georges savait que c'est mû d'une froide conviction d'exterminer absolument tout ceux qui oserait se dresser entre lui et son jumeau qu'il allait se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Et possiblement anéantir leur plan. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir désolé ou à regretter. Tout le sang, toute la souffrance que Michaël allait verser, une part de lui ne pouvait que l'attendre avec frénésie. Il n'y avait que les carnages qui le faisaient vivre. Et même si c'est un ennemi qui en commettait un… ça restait un carnage quand même… et dire… qu'…il… ne serait pas… la… pour… voi…

* * *

Gabriel ne tenta pas de retenir Michaël quand il déploya ses immenses ailes blanches, prenant son envol. Plus personne ne le pouvait à présent. Armé et convaincu par ce qu'il venait de voir, il allait redevenir ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être : l'épée incarnée de Dieu.

Le Séraphin n'avait jamais eu envie de dresser un frère contre un autre frère. Michaël était le meilleur de ses amis, le meilleur de ses frères depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu sans lui. Le lien qui les unissait ne pouvait même pas être décrit avec des mots. Le Maître des Archanges pourrait donner sa vie pour ce frère plus âgé que lui sans sourciller. Et Gabriel savait la douleur émanant de la confrontation avec un jumeau. Il aurait aimé le lui éviter mais Michaël était le seul à pouvoir raisonner Lucifel, le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter ou même le tuer. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, autant que l'agonie de Georges à quelques mètres de lui. Ils en étaient arrivés là. A ce point de non-retour où ils ne pouvaient plus que considérer ce genre de solution pour arrêter cette folie.

Le Séraphin de la justice se tourna vers l'Archiviste. Le chef des armées avait frappé pour tuer, il n'avait laissé aucune chance à son adversaire. Un frère d'arme. Un ami même. Mais une part du juge suprême ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé et il sentait sa gorge se nouer à cette idée. Il se sentait soulager de la mort d'un frère, d'un fils. D'un être qu'il avait tenté de sauver par tous les moyens sur demande de Michaël. Georges était revenu fragilisé des guerres anciennes. L'esprit clairement fracturé par les horreurs de la guerre, le cœur saigné à blanc. On le disait fou, de douleur, de chagrin, de tristesse. Un sentiment que le séraphin ne comprenait que trop bien. Michaël, qui le connaissait bien avant de l'avoir rencontré, lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose. Le chœur des Archanges se battait rarement, travaillait plus que de raison, c'était sans doute une bonne idée, non ? Il avait cédé devant les yeux de chien battu de son frère aîné. D'accord, il trouverait quelque chose. Et il l'avait fait. Une bibliothèque, loin du ciel où résidait les Archanges habituellement, un lieu idyllique, proche du pouvoir, des temples, de la vie mondaine. Un changement d'ambiance complet pour un guerrier. Georges pouvait gérer l'endroit, constituer une mémoire, une fresque de leur monde à sa guise. Le projet avait semblé lui plaire. Et voilà. Voilà pour la mémoire, pour la paix.

Le maître des Archanges ferma les yeux. Bientôt le règne de terreur de l'autre mégalomane prendrait fin. S'il avait déjà régné ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il n'avait jamais été que son régent, que celui par qui transitait Sa volonté. Un vecteur de Son amour qu'il avait dévoyé à des fins personnelles.

La situation arrachait le cœur du séraphin de la Justice. Cette rébellion était téléguidée depuis trop longtemps par leur frère régnant. Il avait avancé ses pions lentement, petit à petit, transformant une rumeur en une armée, jouant habilement sur les deux tableaux. Gabriel avait envie d'hurler et il l'aurait fait si ça avait pu changer quoi que ce soit. Il avait fait de leur père un monstre, feignant d'ignorer qu'il était la preuve vivante qu'Il ne les avait pas abandonnés. Il n'avait jamais fait que laisser le meilleur d'entre eux, Son Premier Fils, le seul à avoir jamais pu marcher dans ses pas. Ce n'était pas Michaël qu'il avait mis à la tête de ce monde, c'était lui, Lucifel. C'était l'ultime preuve de confiance et le signe d'un amour infini. Que ce même Premier Fils avait foulé du pied pour servir ses ambitions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre de Georges. Même après l'avoir vu ainsi, guidé par une envie de sang irrépressible, il ne pouvait que se sentir désolé pour lui. Lui-même ne comprenait que trop bien combien Lucifel pouvait être charismatique.

Lucifel était une machine à diriger en public, quelqu'un d'extrêmement réservé en privé. Mélancolique, selon Michaël. Il jouait de cette part d'ombre pour faire briller sa part de lumière d'une façon plus éclatante. Il masquait ses défauts sous son génie naturel. Ça n'ôtait rien au personnage, avec un seul sourire, un seul soupir, il arrivait à faire croire que la distance était brisée, inspirant confiance et dévotion. En voyant ce en quoi s'était changé Georges, ce en quoi s'était changé bien d'autres également, Gabriel ne pouvait qu'y voir la patte de Lucifel. Lucifer, comme il se faisait désormais appeler. Il les avait corrompus. Tous. Absolument tous. Il en avait fait des armes adeptes de sang et de violence dans le seul but de s'emparer du pouvoir. Voilà la vérité.

Il avait transformé une cause qui aurait pu éventuellement être entendue en une mascarade, une farce dont il était le seul maître. Gabriel ferma les yeux en serrant les dents alors que ses ongles égratignaient sa peau. Il avait été aveugle pendant des éons.

Volontairement aveugle. Il se souvenait d'un soir, une éternité auparavant, où le maître-espion était venu le rejoindre. Leur frère, Uriel, Séraphin de la Rédemption, Maître des Trônes, ne se déplaçait jamais pour rien, préférait ses secrets aux mondanités. Il lui avait jeté un dossier, une enquête menée d'une main de maître. Qu'attendre de plus de son cadet ? Uriel était un bourreau de travail lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver l'hérésie là où elle se cachait. Il était si efficace qu'il était sur base régulière accusé lui-même de corruption. Une rumeur dont il se jouait et s'amusait derrière le masque qui cachait son visage. Gabriel se souvenait que tout y était : les mouvements politiques étranges, les manœuvres militaires suspectes, les entretiens secrets, des conversations, des notes. Tout. Tout pointait du doigt le véritable instigateur de ce cauchemar. Et Gabriel avait choisi de l'ignorer.

Uriel était un incroyant, un sceptique, le mouton noir de leur fratrie. Le frère cadet qui regrettait éternellement de ne pas être plus brillant que les autres. Celui qui avait un jour déclaré qu'un jour prochain, les leurs finiraient par oublier que celui qui commandait réellement n'était pas Lucifel mais bien leur Père. Il l'avait pensé jaloux. Envieux de la position de leur frère aîné. Il n'avait pas su comprendre qu'Uriel ne voulait rien du tout, n'avait rien à tirer de cette situation. Il était juste si sceptique, si incrédule face à l'extraordinaire qu'il finissait par voir la vérité sans fard. Il avait fallu la déclaration de leur aîné pour que Gabriel comprenne quelle erreur monumentale il avait fait en rejetant leur cadet et en balayant son travail d'un revers de la main.

Lucifer était un traître. Il était même le Traître. Le Séraphin de la Justice ne se pardonnerait jamais cette naïveté. Lui aussi il avait été sous le charme de celui qui les avait élevés. Il aurait pu douter de n'importe qui mais pas de Lucifer. Leur frère était si honnête, si droit. Foutaise, tout ça n'était que mensonge. C'était un monstre. Un monstre dont il n'avait pas fini de jauger la monstruosité. Ce mensonge qu'il entretenait ne datait pas de maintenant, pas de son coup d'éclat à l'Assemblée Céleste qui avait semblé si sincère. Ça, c'était un énième coup orchestré, savamment frappé pour faire mouche et lui permettre de voir son influence grandir.

Si la Révolte n'était pas si vieille que ça, l'Hérésie de Lucifer remontait à bien plus longtemps. La question de savoir quand avait débuté cette volonté de s'emparer du pouvoir avait, à elle seule, fait fuir Michaël. Parce que c'est vraiment ce qu'avait fait son ami. Il avait pris ses affaires et s'en était allé, s'enfermant dans un entre-monde, terrifié par la perspective que son jumeau, sa chair et son sang, ait pu lui mentir ainsi. S'il avait trahi le monde céleste, il avait planté un coup de couteau dans le dos de son frère et avait remué l'arme en continuant cette comédie et en ravageant ce qu'eux seuls avaient vu se construire depuis l'origine. Ils avaient toujours été à deux mais visiblement leur lien ne comptait que pour le chef des armées. Voilà pourquoi Michaël ne lui ferait aucun cadeau aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi il avait été nécessaire de le retrouver et de le convaincre d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ça n'avait pas été chose facile. Loin de là. L'amour qu'il avait pour son jumeau était d'une force admirable… et sans doute la meilleure protection que Lucifer pouvait s'offrir contre les coups d'éclats du Séraphin de la Guerre. Michaël avait été dans le déni complet, à deux doigts de lui pardonner cette folie, de le rejoindre en s'auto-convainquant qu'il y avait sans doute une véritable bonne raison derrière ses actes. Son frère n'était pas ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Lui qui se refusait à combattre sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, prendre les armes pour une chose aussi triviale que le pouvoir ? Un pouvoir qu'il possédait déjà ?! Que leur père lui avait laissé ? C'était ridicule, impossible, un mensonge, un malentendu. Mais Gabriel avait su trouver la bonne combinaison de mots, les bonnes paroles pour rappeler à son frère ses serments, pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité des choses… C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé se dire du moins, s'il avait été un peu plus naïf. Il lui avait parlé de son propre jumeau, de celui que l'on n'évoquait plus. Il lui avait dit que s'il laissait Lucifer faire ce qu'il était en train de faire alors quel avait été l'intérêt de résister ? De ne pas ouvrir grand les portes à la chose qu'était devenue son jumeau ? Car ça revenait à la même chose : laisser un fou au pouvoir, un fou qui conduirait leur monde à l'autodestruction. Il lui avait demandé de le suivre, pour qu'il puisse lui montrer l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait entrepris, pour qu'il découvre le véritable visage de ce jumeau. Et Michaël était venu avec lui.

Ça n'avait été qu'un hasard, si le hasard existait, s'ils avaient croisé la route de Georges. Georges l'ami de Michaël. C'était ce même Georges, qui, du temps des guerres célestes, avait été l'un plus grands guerriers de l'ost céleste, l'un des champions des cieux, ce même Georges, qui après une grave dépression, avait su retrouver la paix. Celui-là même qui avait tant de fois taquiné le Séraphin de la Guerre sur ses goûts en matière de lecture, tout en lui fournissant des textes toujours plus poignants. Ce même Georges, aujourd'hui transformé en un boucher, un monstre massacrant de sang-froid ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route, un exécuteur aliéné au service d'un fou dont les désirs étaient en passe de devenir des réalités si personne ne l'arrêtait.

Le Séraphin de la Justice ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait lui-même son rôle à jouer à présent. Un rôle qu'il haïssait déjà mais… Il était temps de tuer dans l'œuf cette dissidence, de remettre un peu de justice dans la Création.

Alors qu'il fixait le ciel, se préparant à prendre son envol à son tour, il sentit une présence derrière lui. L'ange se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Georges, dont le visage jadis si beau était déformé par une grimace. Il le fixait, de ses yeux verts encore un peu perdu. Comment avait-il pu survivre à ça… Non. Seigneur, non ! Il n'avait pas osé ! …

Les racines de la corruption étaient-elles si profondément plantées en lui qu'il était sur le point de commettre le sacrilège le plus horrible de la création. Lui créature de Dieu, il était en train de le renier. De rejeter Sa lumière, de rejeter son essence. Et sa nature profonde ne pouvait accepter que son existence soit bafouée à ce point. Il renonçait à son créateur, renonçait au fondement de son existence et se mettrait à muter.

Les longues mèches blondes de Georges tombèrent sur le sol alors que son corps se déforma de façon grotesque, se tassant pour devenir plus arrondi. Sa peau devint plus blanche, ses doigts noircirent alors que les plumes de ses ailes tombaient une à une. Bientôt il ne resta que des ailes musculeuses qui prirent la couleur de la cendre. Ses yeux verts devinrent deux onyx sans fond, semblant absorber la lumière. Son nez s'épata, perdant son profil aquilin pour quelque chose de bien plus arrondi. Ses jambes se couvrirent d'écailles, la forme du pied changeant pour une forme plus… reptilienne. Et il y avait sa bouche. Déformée. De lèvres bien pleines et d'une dentition parfaite, il était passé à des lèvres fines avec une dentition aussi altérée que le reste de son être : composée de très nombreuses dents pointues, prête à dévorer de la chair.

Et lorsque le monstre qu'était devenu Georges fonça sur lui, Gabriel n'eut plus aucun doute : plus jamais son monde ne serait le même. Les rebelles étaient allés trop loin dans leur dissidence, embrassant à pleine bouche la corruption la plus absolue pour un idéal dévoyé. Ils avaient échoué. Echoué à protéger leur monde. Echoué à se protéger eux-mêmes. Et désormais, ils allaient tous en payer le prix.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Il observa le champ de bataille en contrebas. Les forces rebelles continuaient d'avancer mais il savait que plus ils approcheraient le palais de son père, plus le chemin serait difficile. Surtout depuis que Gabriel était revenu avec son jumeau. Il aurait aimé que cela n'arrive pas : son coup d'éclat à l'Assemblée n'avait eu que pour but de faire fuir Michaël. Il connaissait son petit frère, il savait qu'il préférerait douter de leur père plutôt que de lui. Aucun lien en ce monde n'était plus précieux que le leur et c'est pour ça que Michaël ne pouvait s'opposer à lui. Du moins aurait-il aimé qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Malgré le sang sur ses doigts, il ne s'était jamais véritablement résolu à tuer Gabriel alors que ça avait toujours été la seule chose à faire. Le Séraphin de la Justice, l'un des neuf originels, était un héros des cieux, un être capable de renverser le cours d'une guerre par sa seule volonté. C'était une décision qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui. Sans son intervention, Michaël se serait tenu éloigné de la bataille et beaucoup moins de sang aurait coulé. Un fin sourire vint ourler ses lèvres, l'espace d'un éphémère instant.

Leur confrontation était désormais inévitable et il avait une conscience aigüe de ce fait. Tous les mots, toutes les explications du monde ne parviendraient à raisonner son cadet à ce stade et personne n'était en mesure de l'arrêter.

Un peu à l'écart, il se permit de pousser un soupir en fermant les yeux. Ils le pensaient avide de pouvoir, tous autant qu'ils étaient. De ses hommes à ses frères dans le camp d'en face. A peu près rien en ce monde ne l'intéressait moins que le pouvoir. Il avait assumé la place de régent parce que c'était lui ou son jumeau et il savait que cet autre lui-même chérissait trop sa liberté pour ne pas souffrir du poids de la couronne. Il n'avait pas fait cela pour le pouvoir. Il n'avait pas fait cela par jalousie non plus. Leur père n'avait jamais cessé de créer dans toute l'éternité passée, pas un seul instant. Jamais il n'avait décrété non plus que ses anges se trouveraient au centre de son œuvre. Ils étaient une expression de ce qu'il était, une extension même, mais ils étaient imparfaits. Cela Lucifer le savait, l'avait toujours su : il y avait tant de choses que les siens ignoraient encore, tant de choses sur lesquels ils s'étaient trompés. Alors père n'aurait en aucun cas pu se contenter de cela. Qu'il ait choisi la création matérielle, parmi toutes les possibilités, n'avait rien de d'étonnant et encore moins de choquant.

Des éons plus tôt, alors que les anges n'existaient pas encore, alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que père, son frère et lui-même, vivants tous les trois sur cette petite île perdue dans le Grand Vide, ils en avaient parlé, un soir au coin du feu. Il se souvenait du regard doux de père alors que Michaël et lui s'extasiaient à l'idée d'un être qui n'aurait de cesse d'évoluer, à l'idée d'une vie qui se propageait, petit à petit, changeant de forme, s'infiltrant en tout et rien. Ils lui avaient littéralement insufflés le concept, en toute innocence. En récompense, père leur avait offert un animal à quatre pattes, une petite créature au poil soyeux, aux longues moustaches, dont la queue se déplaçait avec fluidité et au caractère joueur. Il avait aimé l'animal de tout son cœur. Et il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand bien plus tard, l'animal avait arrêté de se mouvoir, la vie l'ayant quittée.

Il leur avait ainsi inculqué la notion de mortalité, une leçon peut-être cruelle mais absolument nécessaire. Lucifer n'en avait jamais voulu à son père pour cela car il avait compris que cela avait pour but de leur faire comprendre à tous les deux ce que signifiait réellement ce « Rien n'est éternel » qu'il se plaisait à leur rappeler de temps à autre.

La Création avait alors débuté, avec les jumeaux conscients du fait que la beauté de la vie tenait à sa fugacité. Il avait pensé qu'il était prêt à tout laisser couler, à ne s'accrocher à rien, à être celui que son père avait attendu qu'il soit. Mais il n'était pas le Prince parfait que ses frères voyaient en lui. Il en avait pris douloureusement conscience quand son frère avait failli lui être arraché durant les grandes guerres. Il était prêt à tout, à tout perdre et avancer, mais pas cela. Ses supplications n'avaient eu aucune emprise sur père. Il avait refusé de l'aider, songea-t-il alors que ses yeux bleus se posaient sur le palais céleste. Il avait refusé de sauver son propre fils, le plus dévoué d'entre tous.

Lucifer rangea son épée dans son fourreau en se retournant, l'esprit qui l'habitait gronda mais uniquement par anticipation des combats à venir. L'ultime combat débuterait bien assez tôt. Ni Michaël, ni sa propre armée ne saurait jamais pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il avait accepté toute cette corruption, dans quel but il avait réellement fomenté ce coup d'état. Il n'en demandait pas tant. La seule personne à partager son secret était dans ce palais.

Ce qui les liait dépassait désormais la simple fantaisie de l'Histoire et à partir de ce point, c'était son leur père ou lui.

Et il serait le vainqueur : il en faisait le serment.


	2. Ego

Il n'existe rien dans toute la Création qui éclipse la beauté du monde parfait. Bâti par les anges pour honorer l'Architecte Divin. Les cieux, dit-on, sont un mélange subtil d'alchimie angélique et d'ingénierie du plus haut niveau.

Le monde parfait l'est tellement qu'il est dit que quiconque pose ses yeux dessus vont son esprit subjugué, capturé à jamais par cet endroit. Un paradis dans le sens premier du terme.

La vérité est un mensonge que l'on répète assez.

Il existe un monde qui surpasse la beauté du monde parfait. Un monde qui fut fondé dans un coin reclus de la Création, si reclus que personne n'a jamais eu conscience de son existence. Un hasard de la Création si tant est que le hasard existe.

La race qui peuplait ce monde était primitive d'un œil extérieur. Violente, colérique, prompt au combat. Une société se développa pourtant, une société clanique, aux rites shamaniques, aux croyances totémiques, familiales.

Un paradis plus paradisiaque que le paradis, véritablement. Le théâtre de notre histoire. La première scène de notre pièce.

Agares naquit à une époque incertaine, de parents incertains. Il faisait parti du clan des Brises-Os. Un clan charmant vénérant ses ancêtres et les collections de crânes d'ennemis. Leur territoire s'étendait du nord au sud de l'est à l'ouest. Un clan itinérant.

Il n'était pas beau et il ne remerciait pas ses parents pour cela. Un joli visage ouvrait des portes que ses traits burinés lui fermait. Mais Agares était d'une force phénoménale, et ça, il le devait à ses parents. Qu'il n'honorait pas plus malgré tout.

Agares avait toujours pris ce qu'il avait voulu par la force bénie qui coulait dans ses veines. Crânes, nourritures, femmes, hommes. Il avait apporté mille victoires aux siens et on l'aimait comme on le craignait pour ça. Et Agares aimait être craint. Aimait être aîmé.

Difficile de dire si Agares était bon ou mauvais. Tout dépendait à quel bout de la lance se trouvait celui exprimant son avis.

Mais il y avait une chose dont tout le monde était persuadé, il y avait quelque chose de plus chez lui. Il n'était pas que force, puissance, violence. Derrière ses traits grossiers, ses yeux d'un noir absolu, il y avait quelque chose qui brillait : une vision unique de l'avenir.

Tout comme il ne pouvait dire à quel moment il était né, il ne pouvait dire à quel moment l'idée d'unir ce monde sous la bannière de son clan lui était venue. Mais il y voyait l'opportunité de faire plus, d'être plus. Les siens n'étaient pas dénués d'intelligence, il ne leur

manquait qu'un guide, qu'un être qui pourrait les mener vers le prochain stade de leur évolution. Avec leur douceur légendaire, Agares et les Brises-Os broyèrent les clans, les forçant à s'assimiler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul et unique clan.

Un clan, un roi, une vision.

Et un plan machiavélique mis en branle avant même la naissance d'Agares.

A la naissance de la matrice de création, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un noyau en devenir, le Créateur forgea dans la lumière deux petites flammes jumelles qui accompliraient de grandes choses. L'un deviendrait un héros. L'autre la clé de l'avenir.

Mais il mania également l'ombre de ces lumières et lui forgea une vie avant de l'envoyer vers le monde perdu. Une seule mission gravée en elle : défais ce qui a été fait.

Difficile d'imaginer ce qu'une telle obsession peut provoquer au bout d'une éternité. Née pour détruire, créée pour briser.  
Pas de mains, pas de jambes, pas de corps. Des yeux pour voir. Un souffle pour influencer.

L'ombre grandi dans ce paradoxe, prisonnière d'un paradis qui la dégoutait. Spectatrice d'une vie inférieure à elle qu'elle ne pouvait égaler.

Bien avant la naissance d'Agares, elle se mit à vouloir réaliser sa mission. Dans ce monde qui deviendrait un paradis supérieur au paradis, elle instilla la cruauté, la violence, la haine, la colère dans les esprits. On donna un nom à l'ombre et lorsque l'on se rendit compte

que ce nom, que le simple de prononcer les syllabes de ce nom pouvait faire venir l'ombre, on l'oublia, on le maudit, on l'effaça. Il resta des textes avec un terme que l'on traduirait plus tard par l'Assoiffée. L'ombre de la destruction. Une soif de mort impossible à contenter.

Mais même dans l'oubli, l'Assoiffée resta consciente de ce qu'elle était. Si elle ne pouvait agir, elle pouvait manipuler la causalité. Une vibration par ci, un écho par là. Et Agares naquit. Un puissant démon, l'incarnation physique du mal. Un roi pour le monde entier.

Un idiot à briser devant chaque d'entre eux. Devant l'assemblée de ceux qui l'avait oublié et qui ne l'oublierait plus. Malgré tout son pouvoir, toute sa force, Agares fut brisé en deux par la poigne de l'Assoiffée incarnée autant que faire se peut.

"Tu n'es le roi que de tes rêves, ta couronne factice sertira mon trône. Que tous sachent qu'Agares le roi brisé a ployé genou devant moi. Que tous sachent que ma loi est la seule que ce monde connaîtra. Je vous interdis d'aimer, je vous interdis de construire."

"Quant à toi petit roi, je te bannis. Hais-moi, honnis-moi, aie en horreur la faiblesse qui t'a conduit ici. Que la colère te consume jusqu'au dégout. Que ta fureur foudroie jusqu'à ta conscience. Et quand ce sera le cas, quand tu ne sera plus que vengeance, viens me trouver."

Dans une réalité alternative, Azura, le monde plus beau que tous les autres, serait devenu le joyau de la Création. Agares aurait régné longtemps, avec plus de justice et d'intelligence que ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui. Il aurait été aimé. Et craint. Mais surtout aimé.

Dans cette autre réalité, il aurait rencontré Lucifel et Michaël et les jumeaux auraient été surpris pour la première fois de leur longue existence devant cette civilisation si différente de la leur mais pourtant si semblable. Les cieux et Azura auraient été en paix à jamais.

Agares se serait éteint au milieu de ses filles et fils. Il aurait été honoré. Aimé. Aimé. Aimé.

Mais cette vision de l'avenir n'aurait jamais lieu. Car la loi de l'Assoiffée était la seule qu'Azura connaitrait jamais. Agares fut banni. Sa vision le rongea. Mais à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait l'envie de fédérer son monde, la morsure de ses cruelles blessures se réveillait.

La terreur, la colère, le sentiment d'injustice. Lui, comme les autres, sentit sa clairvoyance, sa moralité, sa capacité à juger disparaître petit à petit. Il n'y avait rien de pire que se sentir devenir fou, toujours plus fou. Mais comment combattre un ennemi sans corps ?

Comment s'ôter de l'esprit ce jour où il avait été soulevé comme un fétu de paille, traîné comme un jouet par une poigne invincible, avant de n'avoir sous les yeux qu'un sourire cruel ? Il n'y parvint pas. Il n'y parviendra jamais.

Alors Agares se rendrait un jour à la lisière d'Azure, au bout du bout du monde où une forteresse brisait la longue ligne du ciel d'un bleu maladif. Où la terre était fracturée, défrichée, comme si quelque chose en avait pompé la vie même.

Et le roi brisé comme tant d'autres avant lui, tant d'autres après lui, ploiera de nouveau genou devant l'Assoiffée, le roi des rois. Et pour lui-même Agares jurera dans le même temps de défaire le tyran régnant sans partage un jour. Coûte que coûte.


	3. Virus

Son nom vous est déjà connu. Il s'appelle Samaël et c'est l'ange de la mort. Et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il a en commun avec son homologue d'un autre monde qui devint le Roi-démon.

Samaël fut le quatrième né. Peut-être le troisième. Après Michaël et Lucifel, l'Architecte forgea une autre paire de jumeaux. Gabriel et Samaël. La Justice et la Mort. Le juge des âmes et le passeur les menant à leur place.

Le rôle de Samaël était d'une simplicité confondante. A l'expiration d'une vie, il était celui qui venait guider l'esprit vers son éternelle demeure, dans un plan d'existence qu'il était le seul à pouvoir parcourir.

C'est la causalité qui offrit à Samaël ce pouvoir d'être à la fois sur le plan des vivants et celui des morts. A leurs naissances, son jumeau et lui furent frappé d'une malade terrifiante, une maladie capable de détruire jusqu'aux plus petites fragments d'existence.

Encore enfants, les jumeaux furent abandonnés loin de la civilisation angélique qui naissait à peine. Ils n'en conservèrent aucune haine, aucune colère. Samaël protégea Gabriel du mieux qu'il le put, lui qui était d'une constitution plus fragile. Et petit à petit, il absorba la part de maladie présente chez son jumeau.

Difficile d'expliquer ce que cela lui fit si l'on ne peut imaginer que quelque chose peut-être vivant et mort à la fois. Cela le tua mais pas tout à fait. Il était le mort parmi les vivants, le seul à avoir vu l'autre côté et en être

revenu. Gabriel put retourner auprès des anges, raconter son histoire, raconter celle de ce frère désormais seul. Il fallut encore un temps mais une solution fut trouvée. Un médecin au pouvoir démiurgique et dont nous parlerons un jour, peut-être. Mais Samaël rentra.

Dire qu'il fut craint ne serait même pas un début de résumé. La maladie le frappait physiquement et il était comme un négatif de son propre jumeau.Là où ce dernier rayonnait avec son regard d'azur et sa blondeur rayonnante, il avait un regard acier et des cheveux d'un noir absolu

Mais ce n'était pas son apparence physique qui dérangeait, c'était son regard désabusé. Le regard de quelqu'un capable de connaître où et quand une vie prendrait fin. Le dernier regard que l'on croisait avant le grand voyage vers l'inconnu. L'ange craint par les anges.

La société se développa et Samaël fit sa part. Qu'importe ce que l'on disait de lui à ses yeux, tant que Gabriel se plaisait ici, sa place y était aussi. Ses responsabilités grandirent lorsqu'ils furent enfin neuf séraphins. Les neufs princes d'éternité, ses neufs fils.

C'est une curiosité de l'histoire mais le Porteur de Lumière aurait pu ne pas être Lucifel. Il leur avait demandé leur avis, à chacun des neufs. Séparément. Un être absolu qui s'enquiert de l'avis de ses enfants. Samaël n'avait eu aucun avis sur la question.

Ce qu'il adviendrait des anges le concernait peu. Il ne voulait pas imposer la couronne à Gabriel pas plus qu'il ne la désirait pour lui-même. On ne devenait pas un chef par un vote à ses yeux, on le devenait par des actes. Alors il n'avait rien dit.

Et Lucifel fut choisi. Et les chœurs angéliques furent créés. Là encore, ce n'était pas son idée. Mais il fallait bien fédérer la société. Un chœur correspondait à un ordre que l'on intégrait selon ses prédispositions, selon des tests. Les chœurs avaient chacun un rôle précis.

A leur tête, il y avait l'un des séraphins qui façonnerait à son image cet ordre, qui se chargerait de le guider et administrerait un neuvième du monde parfait. Il y avait des anges sans ordre, ceux ne se destinant pas à une grande carrière, préférant une vie plus paisible à côté

Samaël hérita du 6e ordre : les dominations. Et il en fit ce qu'il était lui-même.

Un tueur parfait.

Les guerres angéliques débutèrent. D'abord contre des forces primordiales puis contre des civilisations tierces. Pour apporter Sa Justice, Sa Parole. Douce ironie selon l'Ange de la Mort. Il ne pouvait apporter qu'une torpeur éternelle, que le froid glacial d'un silence absolu.

Les dominations furent un chœur particulier dès lors. Là où les autres se battaient avec leur seigneur à leur tête, son chœur s'échinait pour qu'il n'ait jamais à venir sur le terrain.

Car son arrivée signifiait un retrait des troupes et la destruction totale d'un peuple, invariablement.

Samaël, pendant son exil forcé, après avoir absorbé toute la maladie, était en effet devenu son hôte. Son geôlier. Son maître. Et s'il avait appris à retenir le pouvoir de cette dernière, il avait également appris à le relâcher à une échelle planétaire.

Comme un virus, la mort noire détruisait tout, s'introduisait partout, ne laissait aucune chance à rien. Tout s'effaçait devant son pouvoir terrifiant. Et c'est cette puissance qu'il relâchait à chaque fois que les dominations échouaient. A chaque fois qu'il devenait la solution.

Le chœur entier assistait à ces mises à mort, avec stoïcisme sous peine d'être puni. Que tous comprennent l'anormalité d'un échec, que tous réalisent pourquoi ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à accepter la mort comme épilogue.

Les dominations comptèrent beaucoup de victoires, par les armes, par la diplomatie. Ils étaient admirés, aimés. Mais eux comprenaient le prix de ces guerres plus que quiconque. Lorsqu'ils voyaient la mort noire frapper. Lorsque le virus se répandait et qu'il ne restait rien, même pas une âme sur le champ de bataille. Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus que le froid éternel accompagnant les pas du passeur.

L'office du Passeur continua. Encore et encore. Il fut auréolé de gloire. Assista à la naissance du dernier séraphin. Et puis...

Samaël disparut un jour.

Et sur les lieux de sa disparition l'on ne retrouva qu'un seul signe gravé. L'écho d'une effroyable vérité encore à découvrir.

6

6

6


	4. Silence

C'était un nom qui n'avait jamais fini de l'amuser. Qu'il était drôle de porter un drôle de nom. Qu'il était drôle de trouver son propre nom drôle. Ce nom signifiait "le secret de Dieu", comme un mystère que l'on ne pouvait jamais réellement percer.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien de mystérieuse, cette jeune Raziel. La dixième d'une prestigieuse lignée. La petite sœur de nombreux grands frères.

La plus jeune et donc la plus protégée. Elle avait été confiée au prince des anges lui-même alors qu'elle était à peine haute comme trois pommes. Deux pommes et demi. C'était une journée pluvieuse, orageuse et elle avait échappé à la garde des gouvernantes censées l'apporter au

Porteur de Lumière. Raziel avait couru à travers les labyrinthiques couloirs du palais sacré, fuyant les gouvernantes. Fuyant le ciel qui tonnait toujours plus fortement. Elle avait peur de cet orage. Peur de ces frères qu'elle ne connaissait alors pas. Pourquoi l'envoyer ici ?

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours été dans le giron de l'Architecte, partageant sa demeure dans un lieu fermé à tous sauf sur invitation express. Et quand les gens venaient, elle se cachait, restait à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les silhouettes s'éloigner.

Raziel avait déjà vu, de nombreuses fois, le Prince des anges. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte de son existence. Il avait toujours cette attitude d'une grande sévérité, le visage fermé. Il parlait peu mais toujours avec fermeté. Et il faisait des grands mouvement avec sa cape.

Leur père lui avait de nombreuses fois dit de venir pour la présenter. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Trop impressionnée par cet homme, elle qui n'était encore qu'une enfant. Un séraphin, forgée par le feu originel, mais une enfant tout de même.

Et un jour, père lui avait dit qu'elle serait confiée à Lucifel. Que le temps était venu pour elle de trouver sa place. Raziel l'avait observé de ses yeux brillant, dans une prière silencieuse. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle était. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu quitter son chez-elle.

Alors on était venu la chercher. Et elle avait fui. Le ciel hurlait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Etait-il furieux ? Elle avait fini par trouver refuge dans une pièce à l'écart des autres, dans une aile peu fréquentée, se cachant sous un bureau. Et elle était restée là.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce. Raziel sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle s'était réfugiée un peu plus loin sous le bureau. Les pas s'étaient dirigés vers elle. Elle pouvait entendre l'agacement derrière chacun d'entre eux.

Elle avait retenu son souffle alors que la chaise était tirée et que quelqu'un s'installait. Et les longues jambes inconscientes de sa présence avaient fini par buter contre elle.

Raziel chercha à s'échapper deux fois plus mais rien. Pas moyen de prendre la fuite. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle dire ?

La chaise fut repoussée et la personne se pencha vers elle, la découvrant dans cet endroit où elle n'avait rien à faire.

Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent alors que la personne l'observait, son visage à moitié dans la pénombre.

Et finalement, il l'interpella :

"Eh toi, lui dit-elle, la voix pleine de douceur, tu t'es perdue ?"

Raziel trembla alors que le ciel tonnait au loin. Et elle se replia un peu plus sur elle-même, comme pour se rassurer.

"N'aie pas peur, poursuivit-il, personne ne va te faire de mal."

"Tu ne veux pas sortir ?"

Avec une certaine lenteur, elle lui fit signe de la tête que non. Et la pluie redoubla.

"Tu veux bien me dire au moins comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Lucifel."

Raziel entrouvrit la bouche avec lenteur. Entre l'orage dehors et le Prince en face d'elle, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Allait-il crier si elle répondait à sa question ? S'il savait ce qu'elle était et qu'elle s'était échappée ? Et la pluie n'en finissait plus.

Un coup de tonnerre plus brusque que les autres, un éclair qui frappa non loin d'ici.

Et Raziel poussa un petit cri, cherchant à s'enfuir par réflexe.

Mais quelque chose se produisit et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermé, elle n'était plus au sol. Mais dans les bras du Porteur de Lumière.

"Là, lui dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une tempête, elle ne peut rien te faire."

Il resta à l'observer avec une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu dans les yeux. Lui, habituellement si fermé, si au-dessus des choses, il la regardait avec une bienveillance presque palpable. Et elle se sentit rassurée, un peu. Au point de se rapprocher quand la porte s'ouvrit

Par dessus l'épaule du Porteur de Lumière, Raziel put voir une immense silhouette, semblable à celle de Lucifel. Elle se cacha, ce qui sembla amuser le Prince.

"T'es au courant qu'ils ont perdu une gamine dans le palais ou pas ?, interpella le nouveau. Parait qu'elle est..."

"Tu parles de cet enfant ? l'interrompit le Porteur de lumière"

Le nouveau venu marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'observant.

"Beaucoup trop chou, conclut-il avec un sourire solaire. Coucou toi, moi c'est Michaël."

Il y eut un échange silencieux entre les jumeaux. Une question omise. Raziel les observa et comprit presque naturellement ce dialogue subtil entre les deux.  
Ils savaient ce qu'elle était, de toute évidence.

"Est-ce que je peux lui dire ton prénom ?, demanda Michaël"

Elle hocha la tête après un temps.

"Raziel. Son prénom c'est Raziel."

Une connaissance innée de tous les secrets. La capacité de voir au-delà de la linéarité du temps. Et un amour né d'un échange d'une simplicité et d'une tendresse banale.

C'est ce qui guida l'ange des secrets jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la Chute. Et bien au-delà.


	5. Pardon

Cette discussion-là pesait entre eux. C'était le nom d'une longue existence, d'une éternité entière. Uriel savait qu'elle viendrait un jour mais il s'était toujours demandé quand. Quand est-ce que le fils prodige viendrait le trouver pour se confronter à lui ?

Il avait pensé que cela se serait fait quand il avait choisi de se détourner des cieux. Oh non, aucune trahison, aucune hérésie quoi que l'on puisse en dire. Il avait eu besoin d'isolement pour mener à bien différentes affaires et parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'assure que les portes des enfers restent closes. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour fatidique où les démons l'avaient vu arriver juste devant chez eux. Il ne leur avait pas laissé le temps d'être surpris.

Uriel, au-delà d'être le Séraphin de la rédemption, était également l'ange de la terre. Et cela lui conférait un contrôle absolu sur l'élément en question. Il avait terraformé la bordure des enfers, s'assurant que tous comprennent que personne ne mettrait un pied en dehors de la frontière qu'il avait délimité sans son accord.

Et il y avait bâti ce qui deviendrait sa résidence éternelle. Parfois on la qualifiait de forteresse, d'avant-poste, de laboratoire. Mais pour lui c'était une forge. Les gens oubliaient aisément qu'au-delà de son travail, il aimait créer. Et maintenant qu'il avait du temps à tuer une quantité infinie d'idiots surarmés venant mourir à ses pieds et donc autant de matériaux, il forgeait. Ça lui arrivait de relâcher ses créations en enfer. Les démons raffolaient, par dessus-tout, de tout ce qui pouvait tuer leur semblable.

Rationnellement, ça lui en faisait moins à surveiller.

Il avait fallu du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais un jour il fut là, devant le pas de sa porte, auréolé de toute sa gloire flamboyante. Uriel n'était pas allé lui ouvrir : il aimait son frère mais l'époque des courbettes était loin derrière eux.

Il y avait eu une époque où il aurait été au petit soin... non. Sans doute pas. Mais il aurait fait l'effort de relâcher sa dernière création, ses outils, revêtir quelque chose pour accueillir Gabriel.  
Il n'en fit rien, ce jour-là, continuant de frapper sur le masque doré.

\- C'est plus charmant que le tableau décrit par Raphaël, avait entamé l'invité.

Le lieu était caricatural à souhait. Une forge au-dessus d'un lac de lave, dans une pièce aux dimensions ridiculement grandes. Au dessus-d'eux, le dôme était ouvert sur le ciel.

De façon assez curieuse, des arbres et des plantes rampaient le long des murs, comme si la vie avait pris à malin plaisir à prouver qu'elle pouvait se développer dans des conditions extrêmes. Il y avait sans doute une raison à cela mais Uriel n'avait jamais cherché.

Parce qu'il ne cherchait jamais à comprendre Ses plans. Il était même persuadé que les idiots qui avaient couru après sa volonté étaient les raisons principales de pourquoi leur rêve de monde parfait s'était effondré sur lui-même. Il sortit le masque du four à mains nues.

Et le mit dans le bac d'eau froide avant de sortir d'autres outils. Il fallait qu'il grave l'objet selon le schéma qu'il avait en tête.

\- Tu es donc venu me parler d'architecture Gabriel, après tout ce temps.

Il ne s'était pas retourné mais devina la réaction de son frère sans même le voir. Gabriel avait toujours eu ce tic, un léger sourire sans joie en coin lorsqu'il était pris de court. Il devina également que son air bienveillant se confondit dans un masque plus froid.

\- Tu n'as pas changé Uriel, finit par souffler l'autre avant de s'avancer, confiant.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne craignait rien en ces lieux, c'était bien l'ange de la Justice. Si Uriel était la terre, il était le feu primordial. Il ne sentait pas la chaleur.

\- Un masque ? Est-ce pour hanter encore plus les cauchemars de tes ennemis, mon frère ?

Pour la première fois, Uriel se tourna vers l'autre et croisa ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Pour ceux qui ne savaient rien de lui, Gabriel était la perfection incarnée.

Bon, juste, loyal, d'une beauté à la hauteur de son cœur chaleureux. Il était l'image que l'on se faisait des anges. Il semblait être une invariabilité pour leur peuple. Quand tous s'étaient effondrés après la chute, Gabriel était demeuré le même, le roc de leur fratrie, de leur monde. Et leur société lui devait beaucoup à ce parangon de justice qui ne tarissait pas ses efforts pour les leurs. Ça avait toujours été vrai d'aussi loin qu'Uriel puisse se souvenir. Mais ça l'était devenu encore plus dans l'effondrement.

Mais peut-être parce qu'il n'avait lui-même pas mis les pieds dans le monde céleste depuis des éons, il devinait que sous le masque de force, il y avait beaucoup de fatigue, de lassitude. Le pouvoir était toujours solitaire. Et quand les seuls à pouvoir le soulager avait déserter son poids devait s'être fait sentir comme plus écrasant encore.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'amène en ces lieux loin de la lumière de notre père et des faux-semblants des cieux plutôt que de tourner autour du pot mon frère ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me rendre la tâche facile, soupira Gabriel. N'as-tu jamais ressenti le besoin de maintenir au moins une relation cordiale ?

\- Pas lorsqu'il n'y a aucun intérêt direct. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène Gabriel, je ne me suis pas installé au bord des enfers pour voir toute notre fratrie défiler chez moi. Nous sommes tous les deux occupés. Va à l'essentiel, que l'on en finisse.

Il y eut un blanc entre eux et Uriel en profita pour s'installer à un petit établi, prenant le masque avec lui. Il commença à le travailler alors que l'autre faisait les

cents pas derrière lui.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

\- Évidemment, intervint le séraphin de la terre. Mais tu ne trouvera rien ici Gabriel.

\- Veux-tu bien m'écouter au moins ? Tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion de discuter de tout ça avec toi Uriel. Tu as fuis en ces lieux et je pensais que c'était mieux si tu le faisais comme tu l'entendais. Après la chute, nous avions besoin d'un changement de...

\- Ça suffit mon frère.

Uriel se leva, reposant avec calme ses outils. Il se dirigea vers Gabriel, restant à bonne distance.

\- Nous n'avions besoin d'aucun changement Gabriel, nous sommes les plus grands imposteurs de l'Histoire et le monde céleste n'a plus besoin de nous. Vous vous convainquez du contraire avec Raphaël comme si cela pouvait changer ce qui a été fait. C'était avant qu'il fallait agir. Regarde-toi, regarde-le. Combien de temps Gabriel ? Combien depuis le départ de Lucifer ? La culpabilité t'empêche-t-elle de dormir quand tu songes au fait que tu aurais pu changer tout ça ? Quand tu te dis que tu avais tout sous les yeux mais que tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Je comprends tes reproches..., tempéra l'ange du feu.

\- Non. Comme tu n'as pas compris à l'époque, tu ne comprends pas plus maintenant parce que tu ne serais pas à tenter de maintenir un monde mort en vie le cas échéant. Ce que tu veux entendre, Gabriel, c'est que tu as eu raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait. Que tu avais raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Et bien soit, tu as eu raison et voilà ce que la raison a fait de nous et notre m...

\- Je suis profondément désolé Uriel, le coupa avec une autorité flegmatique son aîné. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru, désolé de pas avoir agi, désolé de ce fiasco. Je ne cherche rien de toi contrairement à ce que tu peux imaginer, même pas ton pardon. J'ai conscience que je t'ai trahi. Que je vous ai tous trahi en n'étant pas à la hauteur.

Uriel sentit sa gorge s'assécher subitement.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Être le vilain petit canard du groupe, le traître, l'incroyant, le sceptique, tout cela lui convenait fort bien. C'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours vécu, ainsi qu'il avait construit sa personnalité au sein des siens.

C'est avec une amertume certaine qu'il prononça les mots suivants.

\- Aucune absolution ne te sauvera mon frère. Car personne ne peut te donner ce que tu ne t'accordera jamais.

Un nouveau silence entre les deux, un regard lourd de compréhension.

\- J'avais tort lorsque je t'ai dit ça, jadis, Uriel. Encore un regret, expliqua Gabriel, le regard brillant de tristesse.

\- Va-t'en d'ici, rétorqua le plus jeune en ravalant l'émotion qui venait de le saisir. Tu avais tout à fait raison au contraire. Jamais de mon existence je ne me pardonnerais d'avoir cru que tu étais autre chose qu'un idiot. Va-t'en Gabriel. Et souviens-toi que tu as tout brisé.


	6. Mort

Il y aura un temps où les guerres seront finies. Où chacun trouvera sa place et où il n'y aura plus que la paix pour tous. Il y aura un temps où la grandeur promise se réalisera.

Ce récit prend place à Azura. Bien après tous les autres. A une époque où il n'y a plus d'Assoiffée, plus de ciel, plus d'enfer, plus de Porteur de Lumière. Plus rien, sauf lui.

Celui né deux fois.

Il avait vu l'aube se lever sur la Création. Le soleil la baigner de sa lumière. Il avait vu le conflit que la vie engendre. Et il avait été là le jour du jugement dernier, le jour de la fin de tout. Le jour de sa propre mort.

Il croyait fermement que l'on finissait, un jour ou l'autre, par payer ses actes. Il l'avait toujours su et dans une logique un peu tordu, peut-être l'avait-il attendu avec impatience, comme une libération d'un rôle dont il n'avait jamais réellement voulu.

C'était difficile de l'accepter et il était conscient de ce paradoxe : après une vie de crime, comment prétendre que l'on avait cherché l'absolution par dessus tout ? Et puis non, sans mentir, il ne l'avait pas cherché, pas un seul instant. On lui avait donné un rôle et il avait fait exactement ce pourquoi il avait été créé. La vérité qu'il avait toujours porté avec lui c'était que sans l'ombre prête à s'emparer de tout, la lumière paraissait bien fade.

Sans le mal, le bien n'était que blanc sur fond blanc.

Alors ça avait été ça, son rôle.

Être le mal.

Il n'avait pas été une victime consentante. Il avait été un acteur actif, volontaire, incapable de déplaire à son créateur. Sans compromission, sans empathie aucune, il avait accompli sa mission.

Il pensait, avec le recul, n'éprouver aucune fierté à faire ce qu'il avait fait, aucun plaisir non plus, quoi que cela soit difficile à concevoir. Il l'avait fait parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, point à la ligne.

Une chose plus troublante était qu'il se souvenait.

De chacune de ses victimes, de chaque vie brisée sur l'autel de son égo. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier et d'une certaine façon il était la mémoire de ce monde. De celui qui l'avait précédé. Et il serait le témoin de celui qui suivrait.

Il avait rencontré sa fin par un beau jour d'été, sur Azura même. Il avait eu l'arrogance de penser que seul Lucifer pourrait un jour le vaincre. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours pris soin de le fuir comme la peste, de mettre entre eux-deux les armées infernales et angéliques.

Il en avait fait un paria dans son propre monde, par le biais d'une machination que lui-seul pouvait imaginer. Si vaincre le Porteur de Lumière était impossible, créer un désordre suffisant pour que le combat n'ait jamais lieu l'était, en revanche.

Mais des éons après, voilà qu'il avait vu débarquer dans son royaume une jeune femme muette au regard flamboyant. Un jouet qu'il avait attiré à lui pour tromper l'ennui. Quelques amis à elle prisonniers avaient suffi. Un idiot masqué, un frère voulant sauver un autre et d'autres.

Il n'avait jamais cru en cette sottise voulant qu'un cœur pur puisse réaliser des miracles. La Création n'était pas aussi féérique et l'effondrement arrivait toujours de ce qu'il en savait. Mais en ce beau jour d'été, comme si la main du destin avait été forcée, il avait été vaincu par la jeune femme muette. Un miracle qu'elle avait payé de sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment triste à cela : dans un élan lumineux, elle avait accompli le destin d'un autre, elle avait accompli l'objectif d'une éternité. Et n'en avait jamais connu les fruits.

Elle ne l'avait pas détruit. Il avait toujours soupçonné que c'était sans doute impossible en réalité. Il était une invariabilité de la Création, liée intimement à elle. Comme une suite de données dans un code source. Mais elle avait détourné l'œillet de la réalité une seconde.

Et dans cette seconde déterminante, quelque chose s'était produit. Un miracle au-delà du miracle. Dans le marasme de ses pensées haineuses, de son existence misérable, elle avait su glisser un rayon de lumière, d'espoir.

Elle avait su lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait être... autre chose. Qu'il n'était pas plus que les autres condamné à n'être qu'une ombre chinoise se reflétant sur le mur, qu'une marionnette entre les mains de son créateur. Et cette seule réalisation avait changé profondément la donne pour lui, pour les autres. Pour la création.

Le sommeil de la mort avait duré longtemps. Il s'était réveillé parfois. Se contentant d'observer les choses de loin. Il avait vu la conclusion d'histoires aussi vieilles que le monde. Il avait vu le mythe érigé autour de la femme muette et de son sacrifice, il avait vu combien certains en étaient ressortis traumatisés, avec une volonté prégnante de faire en sorte que plus jamais personne n'ait à faire cela. Et il s'était rendormi à chaque fois. Attendant son heure, attendant le moment où il se sentirait prêt.

Azura retrouva sa beauté d'antan avec son sommeil, avec le départ de tous ses habitants pour d'autres plans d'existence. Le monde se nourrissait de son pouvoir tout comme il se nourrissait d'Azura dans une relation symbiotique.

Et un jour il se réveilla. Ce ne fut pas comme ses autres éveils. Quelque chose avait profondément changé. Il se sentait lourd, pataud et l'air qu'il inspirait brûlait ses poumons. La sensation de chaleur sur sa peau mâte l'étourdissait, tout comme le vent dans les plumes de ses grandes ailes blanches. Il s'était réveillé. Non pas comme une ombre hantant la création mais comme un être incarné pour la première fois dans un corps lui appartenant réellement.

Avec un cœur battant dans sa poitrine, des émotions incontrôlables mais bien présentes.

Ce fut ce jour là qu'il comprit, qu'il remit en perspective tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait pu en pleurer s'il avait été convaincu que cela aurait pu changer quelque chose. Mais il avait terriblement conscience que tout n'avait été qu'une étape pour que cet instant puisse exister. Pour que l'horreur et le sublime puissent se mêler et le submerger. Le hasard était une vue de l'esprit et lui, plus que les autres, en avait conscience. C'était là Son divin plan pour lui.  
C'était avec dignité qu'il avait accepté la peine, la honte, la colère. Trois sentiments qui ne le quitteraient plus jamais.

Trois sentiments qui étaient suffisants pour lui rappeler le sacrifice d'une jeune fille muette au nom de la paix, pour lui rappeler à tout jamais qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui méritait d'être défendu à tout jamais.

Il était le dernier séraphin et l'ultime gardien.

Sataniel.


	7. Liens familiaux

Comme une graine que l'on plante en espérant la voir un jour germer et prendre racine pour devenir le plus bel arbre de la forêt, il l'observait grandir avec plus d'amour et de tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir pour quelqu'un, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais exprimer.

Mais dans ce moment touchant au sublime, dans un étrange paradoxe de tristesse joyeuse, de clair obscur, il observait ses mains pleines du sang de ses ennemis et il savait. Savait rien que rien n'était éternel. Que tout fanait un jour.

Et égoïstement, Michaël souhaita silencieusement ne plus être là ce jour prochain. Car il savait que son cœur se briserait en morceaux.

Le bruit du métal résonna dans la vallée entière. Estoc, taille, contre, le ballet mortel se poursuivit. Gracieux, terrifiant, dans un silence complet les deux adversaires déployaient tout leur talent pour faire ployer genou à l'autre.

Même s'il savait son adversaire extrêmement concentré sous son casque et son armure rutilante, l'ange de la Guerre, lui, souriait à pleine dent. Le soleil frappait sa peau nue : il ne combattait jamais en armure et il avait laissé son T-shirt un peu plus loin.

L'autre lança l'assaut, armé d'une lance dans une main, son épée dans l'autre. Il combattait avec une force spectaculaire, surtout qu'il n'était pas comme lui, pas un ange, pas en capacité de manipuler l'éther pour se renforcer comme les siens le faisait.

Galaad de Camelot n'avait que sa bravoure, sa justice et son courage pour affronter le mythique général des armées célestes. Michaël aimait chaque instant de cet affrontement, même quand à l'instant la lance le touchant, déchirant sa peau. Il se reconcentra sur l'affrontement.

L'ange de la guerre ne portait aucune arme spécifique, aucune armure forgée dans le sang de créatures magiques comme Galaad, il n'avait pour se défendre qu'une pauvre lame en fer forgé qu'il avait emprunté à un garde avant de lancer un défi au chevalier le plus noble du royaume.

C'était une façon comme une autre de mettre un terme à une guerre avant qu'elle ne commence : un combat singulier contre un champion plutôt qu'un long siège où les siens et les leurs souffriraient. Les chevaliers d'Arthur Pendragon avaient accepté, rien d'imprévisible.

Et le voilà face à Galaad. Une nouvelle entaille sur sa joue droite et son épée arrêtée par un bouclier magique - créé par un puissant enchanteur -, mais peu lui importait. Son poing entra en contact avec le casque du chevalier.

La vive douleur lui indiqua qu'il s'était fracassé les os métacarpiens sur le métal. Mais vu la déformation, il n'allait pas protéger le chevalier plus avant. Il sentit la lumière qui coulait dans ses veines s'activer, cherchant à réparer immédiatement ce qui avait détruit.

Les anges pouvaient manipuler l'éther et se soigner. Michaël n'avait pas besoin de faire l'effort, c'était naturel chez lui. Mais il refusa l'aide de son propre corps. Il n'aurait pas été juste qu'il permette à ce dernier de se régénérer alors il abaissa son pouvoir, encore une fois. Il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à tricher ainsi.

Un nouveau coup de lance qu'il dévia du bout de l'épée avant de plonger en avant, surprenant son adversaire en pénétrant sa zone de défense. Galaad réagit immédiatement en se saisissant de l'épée à deux mains qu'il chercha à lui enfoncer dans son dos découvert.

L'ange de la guerre fit tournoyer son épée avec une vitesse et une dextérité parfaite, dans une arabesque folle autour de lui, lui offrant une défense parfaite et la lame de Galaad fut projetée dans les airs. Il lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de la poitrine et l'autre tomba au sol alors que son arme se ficha au sol.

Michaël resta un instant la lame tendue vers son adversaire qui l'observait d'un œil nouveau. Qui attendait sans doute sa mort. Il allait l'attendre longtemps celle-ci, héhé. L'ange de la guerre planta son épée dans le sol et se dirigea vers les affaires qu'il avait laissé.

Le temps que le chevalier comprenne qu'il devait reprendre ses armes car ce n'était pas fini, il avait bien le temps de prendre une petite pause. Il prit la serviette qu'il avait amené, séchant ses mains pleines de sueur. Puis il prit la lettre fermée par un sceau en étoile.

Derrière lui, Galaad ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais Michaël n'était déjà plus tout à fait avec le chevalier. Ses yeux parcoururent le long texte avec vélocité. Framboises, nouveaux signes pour communiquer, études, encore des framboises. Lucifel insistant sur les études. Une question au sujet de la date prévue de son retour.

La petite raffolait de ses histoires de guerre. Ça n'était pas au goût de son jumeau qui insistait pour la préserver de tout. Absolument tout. Parfois il semblait à Michaël que Lucifel serait bien capable de faire raser les murs du palais si elle venait à se cogner trop fortement

Il avait trouvé la parade, il se faufilait après l'heure du coucher par la fenêtre et invariablement il trouvait la petite encore réveillée sous sa couette, à l'attendre. Et il lui racontait les histoires dont elle raffolait tant. Ils inventaient de nouveaux signes aussi.

Ça, ça faisait enrager tout le monde. C'était son idée à elle, petite coquine qu'elle était. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait parler avec des mots, elle associait des gestes avec des notions. Au début des choses simples, évidemment. Mais avec le temps ça s'était complexifié.

Il avait toujours été doué pour apprendre. Il avait une mémoire photographique instantanée, il voyait les choses une fois et c'était gravé dans sa mémoire. Alors évidemment, il avait été le premier à réaliser que ce n'était pas juste des gestes mais bien un langage.

L'idée était vertigineuse. Lui qui n'avait jamais utilisé ses talents que pour la guerre, elle lui avait appris à en faire autre chose, à voir plus loin. Une enfant, qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille, qu'il portait à bout de bras avec aisance et qui ne cessait de l'ébahir.

Il y avait un plaisir fou à pouvoir être surpris quand on était aussi vieux que la création. Réellement. Il reposa le courrier dans son enveloppe. Il les conservait toute. Chaque fois qu'elle lui écrivait, il ne jetait rien et tout était rangé dans sa chambre aux cieux.

La petite finirait par grandir même s'il n'était pas pressé pour un sou de voir ça. Pour un tas de raison. Il savait que Lucifel et lui allaient être très très difficile à vivre pour elle dans le futur, quand quelqu'un tenterait de l'approcher avec des idées pas nettes. Encore plus quand ils vivraient la terrifiante situation où elle serait intéressée également.

Oh, il se connaissait. Malgré son apparente jeunesse, il était vieux, ancien, buté et trop enraciné dans ses habitudes pour changer. Il savait qu'il irait secouer sérieusement quiconque l'approcherait. Juste pour donner le ton. Mais tout ça viendrait, dans longtemps si possible, en tout cas il voulait garder ces instants intacts, ces souvenirs précieux en entier.

La voir surmonter ses petites épreuves lui donnait toujours le sourire. Et du courage dans les moments plus difficiles aussi.

Michaël se tourna vers son adversaire. Il s'était relevé, avait retiré son casque. Galaad avait un bleu visible sur son visage. Un beau visage, jeune. Une part de lui s'égara à penser que c'était un homme comme ça qu'il faudrait à la petite. Un brave, ne reculant devant rien.

Il le regardait clairement intimidé bien qu'il soit un guerrier valeureux et accompli. C'était aussi un langage non parlé que celui unissait deux adversaires et l'ange de la guerre savait qu'il l'avait convaincu qu'il était meilleur que lui. Mais eh, c'était pas une raison d'abandonner, non ? Il sentit son sourire reprendre. Il n'y avait jamais rien de condescendant, juste du plaisir.

Il avait un profond respect pour ceux qui trouvaient le courage de l'affronter même quand ils se rendaient compte que tout cela était un amusement pour lui. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour s'attaquer à plus fort que soi, pour ne pas perdre espoir. C'était quelque chose qu'il admirait, sans arrière-pensée.

Et le duel reprit. Galaad l'affronta tout l'après-midi, dépassant ses limites de loin. Il finit par tomber d'épuisement, incapable de remuer un muscle. Michaël n'était guerre dans un meilleur étape, le torse, les bras et les jambes striés par les coups plus ou moins profond.

C'était Lucifel qui allait lui faire son regard habituel de grand frère énervé quand il allait rentrer. Comme d'habitude.

L'ange de la guerre s'était confortablement installé sur le dos à côté du chevalier. Les bras derrière la nuque à observer le ciel bleu.

Camelot était un monde magnifique, à la végétation luxuriante, aux couleurs vives. Un monde de héros, d'exploits martiaux et d'honneur. Un monde isolé de tout qui vivait sa petite vie.  
Un endroit qu'il appréciait réellement et qu'il aurait été honteux d'anéantir.

\- Eh petit, j'ai un truc à te demander.

Galaad releva la tête et le dévisagea d'un œil épuisé. Les traducteurs de son chœur avait galéré pour comprendre le langage parlé par les habitants de Camelot. Un travail difficile mais nécessaire pour éviter d'avoir à tuer des gens pour rien. C'était étrange de se dire que le chœur de l'ange de la guerre, les Puissances, étaient ceux qui cherchaient le moins à se battre finalement. Michaël ne pouvait pas dire que c'était son influence directe. Contrairement à ses frères, il avait renoncé à exercer un pouvoir direct.

Il avait juste nommé un autre.

Et cet autre avait transformé les Puissances en force de paix. Preuve que c'était bel et bien le bon choix à faire. Michaël n'était qu'un membre du cœur parmi les autres de ce fait.

\- Dis-moi, ce matin j'étais sur la place principale avec le marché et j'ai vu un espèce de spectacle avec des sortes de poupées manipulées par des fils invisibles. Ils reproduisaient une scène glorieuse de l'histoire de ton roi. Comment je fais pour m'en procurer ?

Le chevalier l'observa un long moment, le dévisageant d'autant plus qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de demander, ce diable aux ailes blanches.

\- Des marionnettes ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai une petite sœur qui aime bien qu'on image ce qu'on raconte. Alors ?

Michaël lut dans les yeux marrons de Galaad qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il avait cru qu'il était. Classique. Il avait toujours pensé que les ailes, ça mettait des barrières. Quand bien même les cachait-il généralement, quand on faisait un peu de spectacle ça impressionnait autant que ça glissait dans une catégorie "monstre de foire".

\- La troupe de théâtre ambulant doit faire fabriquer les siennes par un artisan du coin, je suppose, théorisa Galaad.

\- Super. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller leur en demander deux ou trois ? En échange, je veux bien aller dire à tout le monde que les chevaliers de Camelot doivent être laissés en paix car le preux Galaad a, en ce jour, défait l'ange de la guerre. C'est équitable ?


	8. Mauvaise blague

C'était une ironie sans nom qui le touchait. Comme une blague dont il était l'objet et qui n'en finissait jamais. Voilà son problème : il ne pouvait pas mentir.

Évidemment, quand c'était dit comme ça, c'était difficile de voir le problème. Il était plus sincère que les autres, voilà tout. Haha. Ha. Non. C'était horrible, terrible, invraisemblable que d'être condamné à dire la vérité tout le temps.

Il avait voulu faire un compliment un jour à l'un de ses frères. Michaël, le héros de leur monde, le modèle de la famille et tutti quanti. Il méritait bien que l'on chante ses louanges. Il lui avait dit et il citait "t'es vraiment un grand malade". Ambiance.

L'aîné ne lui en avait pas voulu, il avait même ri à gorge déployée devant l'incongruité du propos. C'était à peu près à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé d'agir. Au nom de la paix sociale, au nom de tout ce qui est et surtout au nom de sa réputation.

Il avait dû ruser mais il n'était pas le moins malin de la famille, héhé. Il avait quasiment créé le concept d'humour à l'aube de la création. Les autres étaient beaucoup trop sérieux pour lui de toute façon, toujours à vouloir tout administrer et contrôler.

Quel intérêt à l'existence si l'on ne pouvait rire ? Donc il avait ruser. Il ne pouvait pas se taire : ça il l'avait compris au tout début. Après tout, il était l'ange de la connaissance. Il était censé savoir tout un tas de trucs et surtout les enseigner.

Il avait essayé d'écrire. Ça lui avait permis de tester les limites de sa petite malédiction. Il était capable d'écrire jaune au stylo bleu mais pas capable de pointer le jaune en disant "ceci est bleu". Ah intéressant, c'était une première piste.

Il avait missionné - soudoyé avec une fausse moustache de la plus belle allure - Raphaël pour dire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il lui chuchoterait dans le creux de l'oreille. Ça avait fonctionné un temps avant que son frère ne décide qu'il ne voulait pas mentir.

Et enfin sa dernière piste. Il était l'ange de la connaissance, l'un des séraphins et à ce titre, il possédait des pouvoirs démiurgiques, des pouvoirs de manipulation de la réalité que seuls les séraphins possédaient. Les autres manipulaient une facette de la réalité. Mais lui ?

Lui, il était la voix de Dieu incarnée - et il avait d'ailleurs une belle voix de baryton et il chantait très bien. Il avait reçu l'interdiction de détruire et ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, sauf grâce aux farces, héhé. Mais en échange... en échange il avait reçu le pouvoir de tout manipuler, de participer activement à la création. C'est pourquoi il était un peu à part parmi ses frères. Il avait son propre rôle, ses propres missions. Souvent il exécutait les volontés de père, lui permettant d'être ailleurs.

Metatron était l'expression de l'omniscience de Dieu.

Et c'est précisément parce qu'il était omniscient, ou presque, lui-même qu'il avait pu penser à son plan. L'idée était qu'il pouvait diluer la malédiction. S'il infusait son esprit dans plusieurs corps par exemple. C'était tout à fait possible : son corps originel serait maintenu dans une stase intemporelle, un jeu d'enfant pour lui bien évidemment, mais il laisserait diffuser un peu de son énergie pour agir comme un signal radio qui animerait les antennes que représentaient les autres corps.

Metatron s'était retrouvé un matin dans le bureau de Lucifel, à lui expliquer son redoutable plan. Quel meilleur conseil que son frère aîné qui l'avait pratiquement élevé ? D'ailleurs, il l'avait trouvé avec la dernière de la famille, la petite Raziel. Dont le pouvoir ne marchait pas sur lui puisqu'il disait toujours toujours la vérité. Héhé. C'était bien le seul usage utile de sa malédiction tiens. La capacité hyper intuitive de Raziel avait provoqué quelques malaises lors de réunions de famille.

Il fallait imaginer la chose : trois idiots qui avaient un jour joué un tour -trois fois rien, ils avaient juste rempli le palais de lapins - à leur frère aîné toujours surbooké et qui avaient passé une éternité à le cacher. Une éternité où il avait été, honteusement, le principal suspect, lui qui n'aurait jamais osé - il aurait ajouté des hibous pour qu'ils houhoutent le plus vieux -.

Et il avait fallu le temps d'un dîner pour que le secret soit éventé.

Pauvres Gabriel, Uriel et Raphaël.

Bref, donc, Metatron avait demandé son avis à Lucifer. Lucifel. Ce dernier lui avait dit que c'était une idée qui fonctionnerait sans doute mais qu'il devrait prendre garde à une manipulation énergétique de cette nature. Elle lui semblait délicate sans causer de dégâts majeurs.

Mais si un seul d'entre eux pouvait le faire, c'était sans doute lui. Il était unique en son genre. Et ça c'était vraiment vrai. Donc Metatron s'était mis à l'œuvre. Il avait emprunté la spécialité de son frère aîné et avait forgé dans la lumière six corps différents.

Il y avait mis un soin particulier, chaque détail avait compté. Parce que six corps différents, certes mais pas au prix de son style unique, de sa petite bouille charmante et de ses yeux céruléens. Par contre il en avait profité pour se rajouter quelques centimètres. Il en avait marre d'être le gringalet de la famille. Gabriel était absolument parfait avec son mètre 85. Michaël dépassait tout le monde de deux ou trois têtes en plus d'être super costaud. Lui aussi il voulait être sexy ! Il avait même mis un corps féminin dans le lot.

Alors rien que la morale ne réprouvait - en tout cas, pas sa morale à lui, eh - mais il était si mignon en tant qu'homme, il ne pouvait être qu'absolument belle en tant que femme. Grande, élancée, au visage fin. Il allait faire des ravages !

Metatron s'était enfermé dans un entre-monde, une dimension superposée entre deux, existant et n'existant pas en même temps. Un endroit parfait pour émettre la quantité d'énergie suffisante et pouvoir la guider en délicatesse pour ne pas fragiliser son monde.

Il s'était endormi un jour dont il n'avait même pas retenu la date et s'était éveillé aussi tôt. Dans six corps différents. Et avec la capacité de mentir. Ahhh...

Lucifer avait observé l'éveil de Metatron avec un intérêt certain depuis le palais. Il venait d'endormir Raziel qui tenait entre ses mains une peluche que Michaël lui avait ramené. En face d'elle il y avait deux marionnettes, amenées il y a des mois de cela. Elle les adorait.

Son attention retourna à son jeune frère. Il était difficile imaginer que l'on pouvait être aussi intelligent et bête à ce point-là en même temps. Metatron avait accès à la Connaissance avec un grand C. Il était la mémoire vivante de leur monde. Mais le temps n'avait rien de linéaire. Alors il vivait également le futur.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas seulement ce qui s'était passé, dans une certaine mesure, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne l'appelait pas vraiment Lucifel, sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais malgré tout, il était aveugle à la vérité devant lui.

Un sourire vint hanter les lèvres fines du Porteur de Lumière. Il pouvait s'amuser autant qu'il le voulait désormais. Son petit tour avait créé une faille dans le bouclier céleste : Metatron n'avait pas un pouvoir démiurgique, il avait le pouvoir de leur père lui-même.

Et il était le seul à pouvoir défaire ce qu'il avait fait de ce fait. Lucifer le cacherait, ce défaut. Jusqu'au jour qui viendrait, jusqu'au jour où il faudrait prendre le trône.  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Jusque là, il tiendrait son rôle.

Allongée et immobile, Raziel ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer doucement.


	9. Courage

Cette histoire prend place à l'âge moderne. A une époque où l'ultime gardien n'est pas encore né de sa propre mort. A une époque où la Chute a eu lieu des éons plus tôt. A une époque où tout reste à faire et rien n'est encore joué.

Sandalphon tapota sur le verre devant lui, indiquant d'un geste discret au barman qu'il désirait un autre verre. Jezabel capta immédiatement le mouvement du séraphin et se dirigea vers lui. D'un œil entendu, il lui servit un nouveau cocktail.

Le séraphin le remercia silencieusement de ne pas s'attarder, de ne pas avoir posé trop de questions. Le démon était plutôt vif d'esprit et assez taquin avec ses habitués, ce que Sandalphon était devenu avec le temps et bien malgré lui. Le tableau était cocasse.

Le Red Sphere était un club privé ayant établi ses quartiers au dernier étage de la tour Salesforce de San Francisco. Sa clientèle n'était que composée que d'inhumains et quelques invités spéciaux mis dans le secret de leurs existences. Il y avait des anges, des démons, des déchus et tout un tas de créatures magiques nées dans la mortalité de ce monde matériel.

L'idée d'un refuge pour les inhumains n'était originale, ça existait depuis très longtemps sur Terre. Mais le Red avait quelque chose d'incongru : le directeur l'avait voulu placé sur un building, le plus haut d'une ville hyper moderne pour montrer que désormais plus personne ne se cachait, que chacun d'eux avait le droit à plus qu'une vie clandestine. L'endroit possédait même un héliport et il n'était pas rare de voir débarquer quelqu'un avec son hélicoptère personnel, un bel homme ou une femme charmante exposant sa réussite aux autres. Parce que c'était aussi ça le Red, un endroit où se retrouver, où partager son intégration à la matérialité dans une ambiance rock mais très classe.

Tous s'y mélangeaient et les guerres semblaient loin des préoccupations des clients du Red.

Sandalphon était unique en son genre en ces lieux. Ses frères ne venaient pas dans un tel "lieu de débauche" - dixit Gabriel -. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, avant très récemment, il ne s'y était pas vu non plus.

Parmi les dix Séraphins, il avait toujours eu une place particulière : Sandalphon était l'ange de l'art et en tant que tel, il s'était surtout chargé d'inspirer les autres. Leur apprendre et telle une invisible muse, les aider à développer leurs idées. Il était, à ce titre, un observateur extérieur de beaucoup de choses. Il avait assisté à la Chute, à la folie s'emparant de son monde, à la fièvre s'emparant de ses frères. Il n'avait pas pris parti. Il n'avait juste pas pu. C'était un choix qui lui avait été reproché mais c'était son choix personnel.

Il soupçonnait depuis des éons qu'il y avait eu trop de faux semblants durant cette période, d'énormes mensonges et des non-dits. Et d'une certaine façon, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir participé à cette catastrophe, de ne pas être responsable de ce qui avait suivi.

Comme Uriel, il avait rendu son titre de Maître du chœur des Anges. C'était le minimum car il avait été mis en accusation par l'Inquisition, cet ordre chargé de chasser tous les hérétiques parmi les leurs, comme pour ajouter de la tragédie à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu.

Démontrer son innocence n'avait pas été chose aisée, les siens, blessés dans leur chair, étaient prompts à croire que son inaction était une prise de position à part entière. Mais il avait fini par le faire. Il ne s'était pas exilé comme son frère cependant, il avait simplement continué ce qu'il avait toujours fait, observer, inspirer. La mélodie émanant de son violon s'était faite plus solitaire, plus triste. Lucifer lui manquait, Michaël également. Ce que devenait Gabriel l'avait attristé. L'isolation d'Uriel lui faisait mal au cœur.

Metatron avait passé une éternité à la limite de l'atonie, lui qui l'avait accompagné tant de fois dans son art par sa voix sublime. Le seul qui ne semblait pas avoir changé était bien Raphaël. Quant aux deux autres... trois autres...

Samaël avait disparu avant tout ça. Quelques années avant la Chute elle-même. Même maintenant Sandalphon aurait aimé que cela reste ainsi. Qu'il ne revienne jamais. Mais il était revenu. Après. Et pas tout à fait le même. Personne n'avait réalisé sur le moment. Rien d'étonnant.

Les affaires de Lucifer avaient bien avancé quand Samaël était revenu et la révolte grondait fortement déjà. Et il était réapparu un jour. Son apparence habituellement soignée désormais délabrée, le visage émacié, ses habits déchirés, le corps décharné.

Et surtout deux yeux rouges flamboyant, possédés. Ô ils avaient réalisé rapidement que leur frère était perdu, que quelque chose de sombre, de définitivement sombre, manipulait son corps. La chose les avait attaqués et ils avaient dû s'unir pour l'arrêter. Le dernier moment de fraternité avant le crash. Sandalphon porta le verre à ses lèvres, sa gorge brûlant de l'alcool qu'il ingéra.

Zaphkiel, son frère né sous le signe de la raison, avait poursuivi l'ange de la mort jusqu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Ça lui avait valu également des soucis. Il vivait dans un exil, poussé par quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

Mais il était sans doute le plus rationnel de la fratrie. L'Inquisition avait trouvé un sacré obstacle avec lui. Il y consacrait encore son éternité, comprendre pour tenter de le sauver. Sandalphon se demandait si c'était seulement possible.

L'ange de l'art releva la tête alors quelqu'un venait de s'installer à côté de lui au bar. Dans une habitude consommée, la personne interpela Jezabel qui s'empressa de lui ramener sa boisson. Un liquide émeraude transparent semblant pétiller comme du champagne. Une petite sphère blanche et noire s'agitait au gré des bulles à l'intérieur.

Jezabel n'était pas qu'un barman parmi tant d'autres : il était LE barman. C'était un démon qui s'était extirpé de sa condition d'incube pour devenir quelque chose de redouté en enfer. Et puis le directeur du Red lui avait proposé de changer de vie. Et il était devenu le barman capable de créer des cocktails sur mesure, à la hauteur de la personnalité de celui à qui il les servait. C'était un honneur que de boire ce qu'il pouvait créer. Sandalphon sourit en se concentrant sur son verre bleu.

Le démon lui avait dit qu'il était son client préféré car il se sentait inspiré à ses côtés. Un compliment qui l'avait touché. Il avait donc droit à sa propre boisson, amère en premier lieu mais définitivement sucré lorsque l'on passait la première gorgée. Il se demandait si c'était censé le représenter. Et si, le cas échéant, c'était pertinent. Sans doute. Il semblait froid, il le savait mais il n'était vraiment pas un méchant au fond.

L'ange de l'art se tourna vers sa voisine. Elle portait une robe absolument magnifique et s'il considérait les nombreux regards sur elle, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Entre ses longs cheveux brillants et ses yeux verts inquisiteurs, elle était d'une beauté absolument renversante. Fini, depuis très longtemps, l'enfant avec son visage tout rond. Elle était une femme comme il en existait peu à travers la Création.

Raziel avait été bouleversée par la Chute. Plus que n'importe qui. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait été qu'une adolescente à ce moment-là et bien incapable d'arrêter l'inexorable drame. Après ça, elle s'était enfermée dans ses pensées, dans ses secrets.

Comment deviner ce que cachait l'ange des secrets ? Tout ce que Sandalphon percevait, c'était qu'elle avait opposé une résistance rare à Gabriel et au Conseil Blanc. Et à tout un tas d'autres personnes. Elle en avait vexé plus d'un avec ses méthodes et son sourire mystérieux.

Il avait une bonne idée de ce qu'elle recherchait cependant. Elle voulait sauver ce qui pouvait être encore sauvé chez un frère aîné qu'elle était bien la seule à ne pas avoir tout à fait rejeter. Il la fuyait comme la peste depuis la Chute. Et Sandalphon pensait bien que c'était parce que tout seigneur des déchus qu'il était, il savait qu'elle était la seule à qui il n'avait jamais rien refusé. Raziel attira son attention d'un geste.

Il était atteint de synesthésie. Il voyait la musique, ressentait les couleurs, captait la beauté de la vie autrement. Et eux deux, ils formaient une étrange paire, séparés par des éons. Elle se faisait comprendre par des signes, il communiquait par les inflexions de son violon.

La première qu'il avait mis les pieds au Red, c'était pour elle. Encore un énième plan pour tenter de croiser le Roi des déchus. Un énième échec. Elle avait poursuivi un dignitaire à travers toute la ville et avait manqué de se faire renverser par un camion.

Et s'ils étaient presque immortels dans leur monde, sur Terre c'était différent. Ils abandonnaient une partie de leurs pouvoirs à l'entrée de la matérialité. Et ils devenaient vulnérables. C'est pourquoi aucun séraphin ne venait directement, généralement.

Raziel était butée et n'écoutait jamais que son instinct. Lui, il aimait simplement se balader dans le monde des mortels et les regarder. Parfois il tombait sur une belle âme qu'il guidait sur sa voie. Il aimait aussi la musique humaine. Ils étaient définitivement inspirés.

Les années 80 resteraient éternellement son meilleur souvenir. Bref, il avait donc été appelé par Jezabel. Parait-il qu'elle avait fourni son numéro. Il ignorait qu'elle l'avait mais... elle gouvernait les secrets. Alors il supposait que c'était logique.

Et voilà comment il était venu dans le club pour la première fois. L'ambiance lui avait plu mais son regard avait été attiré par l'énorme piano à queue au centre de la pièce. Un instrument de toute beauté, ancien mais conservé comme au premier jour.

Et une démone s'échinant à jouer sous les instructions du directeur du Red. Sandalphon avait salué l'homme d'un mouvement de tête qui le lui avait rendu après un regard surpris. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils étaient mais pas de vagues. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Et son attention s'était surtout tournée vers la démone. Blonde à la peau mâte, l'air d'une sauvage et beaucoup de mal sur sa partition. Mais il y avait quelque chose. Il avait senti son cœur ralentir puis s'arrêter de battre, sans bien réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Il s'était senti bouleverser par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti dans sa longue existence. Il pouvait voir la différence entre la jeune femme et les autres, dans l'aura qu'elle dégageait, dans sa prestance. Mais il était incapable de rationaliser. Il était juste resté muet devant quelque chose qui semblait transcender tout ce qu'il avait connu de beauté. C'était Raziel qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Il avait bien vu dans le regard de sa jeune sœur qu'il avait dû avoir l'air ridicule. Elle l'avait engueulé, à sa façon.

Et il était revenu donc. Plusieurs fois. Trop de fois. Parfois pour soutenir sa sœur dans ses plans les plus fous. Parfois pour profiter d'un verre et de l'ambiance. Mais toujours pour apercevoir la démone.

Il retourna à la réalité quand Raziel lui posa une question. Sandalphon l'observa, jeta un coup d'œil à la démone et secoua la tête négativement. Les signes de sa sœur se firent rapides et impatients. Elle était consternée, déçue.

Il se contenta d'un sourire et paya la prochaine tournée. Ce qui la calma un peu. Il observa de nouveau du coin de l'œil la démone. Un jour, il trouverait le courage de vaincre la nervosité et il irait lui parler. Un jour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui


	10. Raison

Avant Raziel, il fut le dernier né de la fratrie. Il n'avait pas vu leur monde se bâtir, il était né durant les guerres primordiales et avait hérité de responsabilité avant de savoir lasser ses chaussures. Dieu merci, il avait toujours su s'adapter. De façon assez littérale.

Zaphkiel possédait le pouvoir de se fondre dans sa réalité. Le pouvoir absolu d'adaptation. Il pouvait survivre même privé de sa connexion à l'éther dans les pires conditions. Il y avait eu une époque où il avait testé les limites de cette capacité. Il cherchait encore.

Ce n'était pas qu'une adaptation physique, c'est aussi une reconfiguration de son schéma mental en permanence. Comme une machine biologique parfaite. Donc peut-être n'avait-il pas su lasser ses chaussures, mais il était en capacité de mener une armée.

Il n'avait pas eu l'honneur de grandir dans le giron de ses frères aînés. Lucifel comme Michaël avaient été très occupés, pris par les guerres primordiales. C'était le plus doux de ses frères qui lui avait tout enseigné, le médecin du monde parfait, Raphaël.

De son enfance, Zaphkiel conservait des souvenirs d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Il se rappelait des soirs où Raphaël l'emmenait camper, du feu qui les réchauffait et des histoires fantastiques contées par son frère. Parfois, Uriel les rejoignait et lui montrait ses dernières inventions. Au-delà de son rôle de maître espion et de cette capacité absolument exceptionnelle à ne pas savoir communiquer, l'ange de la terre avait toujours été un esprit brillant et un frère protecteur une fois la distance franchie. L'honneur n'avait longtemps été réservé qu'à Raphaël et lui-même.

Certains des membres de son chœur un peu plus tard. Mais la chute était venue et Uriel avait perdu, au-delà de la fratrie, des êtres chers. Des gens de confiance qui s'étaient retournés contre les cieux. Et il avait ainsi fermé son propre cœur.

Raphaël n'avait eu de cesse, pas un seul instant, de tenter de l'atteindre, de tenter de réveiller la compassion en lui.

Zaphkiel savait que c'était un sentiment né de cette époque, où ils partageaient tellement. Une époque plus simple. Puis Gabriel était venu. Le troisième fils perdu, le fils favori qui avait été tenu à l'écart du fait de la maladie mortelle et transmissible qui l'affectait.

Il était rentré dans les cieux auréolé de sa gloire, de sa vertu, de sa puissance. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que beaucoup ploient genou devant l'ange de la justice, le parangon de l'équité et de la noblesse. Peu le savait, mais Lucifel avait failli abdiquer son trône.

Ça avait été jusque-là. Zaphkiel était déjà un adolescent trop conscient de la réalité derrière l'envers du décor à cette époque. S'il reconnaissait des qualités exceptionnels à son frère aîné, son histoire ne l'intéressait guère. Trop lisse, trop sérieux. Un peu arrogant aussi.

Une arrogance qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Michaël. Un petit ange qui se savait parfait en tout ? Ah très bien. Il en était ressorti une amitié légendaire, un lien d'une force insoupçonnable. Des rivaux, des frères, d'une certaine façon des âmes presque sœurs.

Trop de lumière pour Zaphkiel. Lui, il avait pris le parti, et contre l'avis d'Uriel et Raphaël, de partir. Rejoindre le lieu d'où venait Gabriel, retrouver ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.  
Les terres au-delà de la frontière étaient infertiles, c'était connu.

On y interdisait l'accès parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt particulier et parce que s'y perdre était très facile. Mais Zaphkiel était un séraphin et il n'appliquait que les lois qui lui paraissaient adaptées à sa condition. Il fallait mettre ça sur le compte de la mauvaise influence d'Uriel sur lui. Lui aussi avait une appréciation flexible des règles. Voilà, exactement, c'était de la faute de son frère aîné et puis c'est tout. Lui-même était d'ailleurs bien trop raisonnable pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginer violer une règle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait donc arpenté ces terres infertiles. Mais dire qu'elles étaient privées de vie était l'épitomé de ce qu'elles étaient réellement. La mort régnait en seule maîtresse en ces lieux. Quelque chose, quelque chose de terrifiant, avait ravagé ces lieux. Comme un sang d'une noirceur absolue, à la texture du goudron.

Zaphkiel avait senti son cœur se serrer et il pouvait presque sentir cette chose tenter de le détruire. Mais même ça, ce n'était pas suffisant pour contrer sa capacité d'adaptation. Cependant, à mesure qu'il approchait de l'épicentre, il se sentait lutter, de plus en plus.

L'idée de rentrer lui avait tant de fois traverser l'esprit. Surtout lorsqu'il n'avait pu maintenir le lien d'éther entre ses ailes et la source, lorsque le pouvoir l'habitant s'était réduit petit à petit. Cette chose était capable de détruire l'invisible. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre. Besoin de répondre à l'écho flottant dans les airs.

Un appel à l'aide muet, une supplication silencieuse et désespérée.

Et il l'avait trouvé, là, au milieu de rien sauf de ce liquide noir qui s'écoulait de lui librement. Le corps tendu, les muscles contractés, le visage fermé à toute émotion. Et ses yeux gris perçant au milieu de ça, plus lumineux que la plus belle des lumières du monde parfait.

Il se souvenait du flottement entre eux, de la compréhension dans le regard de l'autre et de son ordre de partir. Il ne voulait pas tuer, pas une fois de plus mais il n'avait pas la maîtrise de cette chose.

Alors le plus raisonnable des anges avait commis la chose la plus déraisonnable entre toute.

Il s'était dirigé au milieu de ce marasme, son corps mis au supplice par la maladie qui tentait de le briser. Et il avait serré dans ses bras l'autre. Il n'était plus seul. Et il ne le serait plus jamais.

Zaphkiel se rappelait de son retour aux cieux. Surtout de la gifle d'Uriel, à vrai dire. Sur le moment, il l'avait juste dévisagé, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour comprendre la terreur déformant les traits de son frère. Il avait eu peur pour lui, peur de l'avoir perdu, peur de ce qu'il avait subi en étant si déraisonnable. Son corps n'était pas ressorti indemne de tout ça.

Comme Samaël, il portait les stigmates de la mort noire, ses cheveux passant d'argenté à noir corbeau. Ses yeux bleu s'étaient assombris. Ce qui faisait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Lucifel et Michaël. Ça aurait pu être plus malheureux.

Uriel l'avait écouté et il était allé trouver Raphaël dans la minute qui suivait. Un autre frère, une maladie mortelle au-delà des frontières. Une âme en peine. C'était bien trop pour l'ange de la terre. Le fait qu'il l'avait ignoré si longtemps semblait d'ailleurs le bouleverser.

Zaphkiel avait compté les jours à partir de ce moment-là. Les yeux rivés sur la frontière éternelle, attendant le retour de ses frères. Pour un ange de la raison, il lui avait semblé la perdre à de nombreuses reprises à ce moment là. Et s'il était le seul à pouvoir résister ?

Et si Uriel et Raphaël et leur frère dont il ignorait tout ne revenaient pas ? Pourrait-il l'expliquer ? Pourrait-il le supporter ?

Mais ils étaient revenus. Épuisés, au point de ne plus tenir sur ses jambes pour Raphaël - il avait dormi quelques semaines -, très bousculés mais bien vivants. Et l'ange sans nom, Samaël était présent, en vie, en un seul morceau et capable de retenir la maladie.

La première chose qu'il demanda fut de savoir où était son jumeau. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Des années s'étaient écoulées après ça. L'accueil réservé à Samaël fut plus retenu. Beaucoup plus retenu. Il terrifiait les gens au-delà de tout. Et ceux qu'ils ne terrifiaient pas avaient pour lui une admiration tenant presque du sacrilège à ce stade.

Son chœur n'obéissait qu'à lui, peu importe la démesure de ses ordres, leurs cruautés que l'on avait appris à redouter. Le lien qu'il entretenait avec leur fratrie était plus ou moins cordiale.

Il semblait bien à Zaphkiel qu'il appréciait Michaël. Qu'il obéissait à Lucifel.

Samaël nourrissait une certaine reconnaissance envers Uriel et Raphaël également. Et un lien plus retenu avec Metatron et ses farces et Sandalphon. Évidemment, il était toujours aussi proche de son jumeau, sur lequel il veillait même de loin.

Quant à lui... l'ange de la Mort l'évitait comme la peste incarnée. Ce n'était pas qu'une vue de l'esprit, c'était une réalité concrète. Il lui semblait même qu'il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas vu changer de chemin alors qu'ils allaient se croiser ?

La situation avait été difficile à vivre pour lui. Il ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il avait demandé à Gabriel qui avait haussé un sourcil avant de lui demander s'il était certain. Il lui avait promis d'en parler à son jumeau.

Et il lui avait semblé que son frère de la justice avait été très gêné de lui donner la réponse : il se trompait, Samaël ne l'évitait en rien. Un mensonge évident.  
L'ange de la raison, tout séraphin qu'il était, s'était retrouvé à pleurer dans les bras de Raphaël ce soir-là.

Il avait fini par l'accepter avec le temps. Sans savoir pourquoi, en trouvant ça terriblement injuste. Mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Par s'adapter.

Et ça aurait pu durer pendant l'éternité ainsi si ça n'avait pas été pour une petite gredine trop curieuse. C'était un jour banal dans le monde des cieux, un jour de plus, un jour de moins. Zaphkiel avait décidé de mettre au point un programme d'éducation plus important pour son Chœur. Un travail prenant, réellement.

Il était adulte depuis longtemps et respecté parmi ses frères au point qu'il lui semblait même que Metatron avait diminué le nombre de ses farces à son encontre. Cette histoire de six corps l'avaient longtemps beaucoup trop amusé. Il pouvait s'occuper de la création et leur jouer des tours à sa guise.

Dans son étude, il travaillait sur son projet, ses lunettes sur les yeux. Ça lui donnait un air sérieux et il fallait bien l'être lorsque l'on était l'ange de la Raison, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. On avait toqué à sa porte, très légèrement.

Il était allé ouvrir. Les membres de son chœur savaient où le trouver mais ils avaient appris à ne pas le déranger pour rien lorsqu'il s'enfermait. Et il était donc tombé sur la dernière venue de la famille, une enfant joyeuse au sourire aussi rayonnant que celui de Michaël.

Il aimait la petite, elle était un vent de fraîcheur bienvenu après une éternité de guerre, de combat et de tout un tas d'autres choses malheureusement trop nécessaires pour se préserver. Elle avait ramené un bout de couleur dans un monde trop gris et avait même su atteindre le cœur distant de Lucifel. Un exploit.

Raziel lui avait tendu un papier. Un laisser-passer absolu signé de la main du Porteur de Lumière. Il comprenait au moins comment elle était arrivée là sans encombre. Elle bougea ses petites mains à toute vitesse pour lui faire comprendre la raison de sa venue. Le premier à la comprendre avait été Michaël et pendant longtemps c'était resté leur jeu à eux. L'aîné en avait même joué pendant un moment à s'amuser de leur incapacité à la suivre. Zaphkiel avait pris ça comme le défi que cela représentait et s'était laissé prendre au jeu.

Il n'était pas le plus doué de ses frères à ce petit jeu (de très loin la palme revenait à Metatron) mais il s'y était fait et il parvenait à presque tout suivre désormais. La question qu'elle lui formula le laissa sans voix.

"Qu'est-ce-que la justice, frère Zaphkiel ?"

Il s'était apprêté à répondre qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus à même de lui répondre. Ils avaient un ange de la justice après tout. Mais il voyait ce que Lucifel tentait de lui inculquer derrière cette leçon. La subjectivité de la notion de bien et de mal. Zaphkiel prit une inspiration et lui répondit :

\- Petite sœur, la justice est le sentiment d'ordre digne au centre de tout. Au-delà de nos désirs, de nos colères et notre raison, c'est l'idée d'un équilibre entre les choses, entre les êtres, qu'importe d'où ils viennent, ce qu'ils sont.

Elle lui répondit littéralement "j'ai pas compris" et cela le fit rire. Il fréquentait donc si peu d'enfant pour ne pas parvenir à s'expliquer clairement avec des mots simples ? Pour quelqu'un qui avait acquis le surnom de Professeur avec les années, c'était terrible.

\- Raziel, la justice, c'est être avec les autres comment l'on voudrait que l'on soit avec soi-même. C'est tendre la main à l'autre peu importe la situation, sans rien attendre en retour, parce que c'est ce que l'on voudrait pour soi. Par exemple tu as deux chocolats dans ta poche, tu vas bien en proposer un au vieux monsieur que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'un jour tu voudra un bonbon toi aussi.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, piquée au vif. Oh oui, il avait repéré les deux chocolats dans sa petite poche.

Il la vit rougir un peu avant de glisser sa main pour tirer un paquet qu'elle lui tendit. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de le remercier, cogitant sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire et elle se remit à courir vers le prochain de ses frères.

Zaphkiel l'observa partir avec toute la vigueur de la jeunesse. Donner à l'autre ce que l'on voulait pour soi. C'était une belle idée en soi. Il observa le paquet, un emballage tout simple aux fausses dorures qu'il ouvrit avant d'aller se réinstaller à son bureau.

Zaphkiel porta le chocolat à ses lèvres.

Une seconde s'écoula.

Et le chocolat tomba au sol.

Zaphkiel s'entendit hurler en pénétrant le sanctuaire de son frère. D'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait, pris d'un élan qu'il ne pensait pas avoir en lui.

Samaël l'observa en silence, tandis que la question de l'ange de la raison résonnait à travers les murs.

\- Est-ce vrai ?

D'un geste de la main il congédia les Dominations qui avaient suivi son frère séraphin pour tenter de l'arrêter. Vain, définitivement vain.

Rien n'arrêtait le Professeur, même pas une maladie mortelle et toute l'énergie du monde déployée pour le tenir à l'écart. Même pas une éternité à l'éviter. Oh il savait parfaitement à qui il devait ça. Une petite angelette démoniaque aux yeux verts. Mignonne mais redoutable.

Elle lui avait fait le coup du chocolat et de la justice. Et en attendant la venue irrémédiable de Zaphkiel, il avait dégusté son propre chocolat en essayant de comprendre s'il devait la venue de Raziel à Lucifel ou à Gabriel. Il penchait pour son jumeau mais il était incertain.

Toute l'idée de "qu'est-ce que la justice machin chose". Ça ressemblait bien à son petit frère. L'air de ne jamais y toucher mais l'envie de résoudre les choses de la meilleure façon possible. Il imaginait bien l'aîné de la fratrie vouloir mettre un terme définitif à tout ceci.

Son attention revint à Zaphkiel dont il sentait l'impatience grandir.

Etait-ce vrai ? Oui, bien sûr que ça l'était.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait évité comme la peste parce qu'il ressentait bien plus à son égard que tout ce que l'ange de la raison n'avait jamais pu se figurer.

Le pouvoir des secrets était amusant. Il remettait à leur place des scènes, des mots, des regards. Il offrait une nouvelle chronologie, des réponses très claires. Et Samaël savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à Zaphkiel, c'était vrai et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut.

Longtemps après, le sentiment qui brûla la poitrine de l'ange de la raison ce jour-là continuerait de le hanter. Sans doute à jamais. Il ne put jamais oublier. Il ne put jamais se résoudre à abandonner cette émotion, à abandonner Samaël.

On disait de lui qu'il était le plus réfléchi de la fratrie, le plus raisonnable. Mais il savait que c'était une vue de l'esprit. Parce ce qui le maintenait en vie, c'était un amour fou. Et c'était la déraison elle-même qui le faisait s'acharner à ce point.

Mais qu'importe le prix à payer, les pactes à sceller, les secrets à découvrir.

Il avait trouvé son ange de la mort une fois.

Il le retrouverait.


	11. Orgueil

Gabriel observa le miroir dans sa chambre. L'image qu'il lui renvoyait était la sienne. Son beau visage, ses yeux bleu roi acérés, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses traits figés dans une beauté éternelle, parfaite. Il était l'image des anges, l'idée même que l'on s'en faisait.

Il était beau. Il dégageait une impression de sérénité, d'apaisement. L'aimer était facile, le haïr presque impossible. L'ange sans aspérité, le fils parfait, le seul à ne pas avoir déserté après la Chute, à avoir retenu le bateau à la dérive.

La justice incarnée, la flamme qui n'avait pas vacillé sous le vent de l'hérésie. Il était le juge absolu, le maître du monde parfait.

Son poing ne percuta même pas le miroir tant il frappa fort. Il le traversa, traversa le mur de pierre derrière et il ne l'extirpa que pour arracher l'objet et le jeter à travers la pièce, dans un cri rageur qu'il étouffa à peine.

Il s'adossa contre le mur alors qu'il sentait la crise s'emparer de son corps. Belle image du fils favori victime de spasmophilie depuis plus d'une éternité, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà pour leur leader, le héros qu'ils s'étaient tous choisis après la folie de la chute.

Il aimerait les voir, tous, le découvrir ainsi, au-delà de ce qu'il donnait à voir, de l'image et la carapace qu'ils lui avaient forgé. Oh oui, il aimerait qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il était plus endommagé que tous ses frères réunis. Le monde était devenu fou mais lui, ô dieu

Il lui semblait bien qu'il n'avait été sain d'esprit. Il avait eu envie de leur hurler de rire au nez quand il avait fini par arriver ici. L'histoire voulait qu'il avait laissé Samaël derrière lui, à sa perte. L'histoire se trompait, mentait.

Sam l'avait jeté à travers les mondes, il avait ouvert le passage du monde des âmes pour l'y projeter et l'avait rouvert devant la porte des cieux. Le peu de ce qui restait de la peste noire en lui lui permettait le voyage sans encombre. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, des idiots l'avaient pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, on lui avait confié pouvoir, responsabilité, décision à prendre, on lui avait donné une armée et on lui avait dit "allez, va conquérir". Il l'avait fait avec l'idée folle que ça lui permettrait de retourner auprès de son frère rapidement. Mais les responsabilités s'étaient empilées, une à une. Ça ne s'était jamais arrêté, jamais, absolument jamais. Son temps n'avait plus jamais été le sien, il avait été enchainé à ce monde, à son côté dérisoire et à ses habitants d'une naïveté confondante. Comment se débattre lorsque l'on n'était pas la tête sous l'eau mais au fond d'un océan sans lumière ? Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sam avait pu revenir grâce à Uriel et Raphaël. Et Zaphkiel aussi. Le petit avait pu le retrouver

Sam était venu le trouver presque immédiatement, une attitude que leurs frères n'avaient pas compris, qu'ils avaient prise pour un rejet total. Idiots. Sam n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment les remercier. Et il y avait Zaph qui avait absorbé une part non négligeable de la maladie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sam s'en voulait de l'avoir souillé, de lui avoir retiré une part de quelque chose par ce transfert qu'il n'avait pu maîtriser. Mais c'était ce qui avait permis de le sauver lui-même : ils avaient échangé une toute petite part de leurs âmes ainsi. Liés à jamais par quelque chose défiant toute compréhension. Il avait dû gérer cette culpabilité chez son jumeau, son envie de partir définitivement loin de tout, là où il ne serait pas en mesure de blesser son sauveur.

C'était très très loin d'être la seule chose qu'il avait dû gérer. Lucifel se tuait à la tâche, littéralement à cette époque. Comme une machine, il ne semblait pas s'arrêter, ses heures de sommeil se comptant souvent sur les doigts d'une main, parfois amputée. Il avait pris ce qu'il avait pu sur les épaules. Il avait essayé d'assumer tout ça et en même temps se faire une place auprès de ses frères, essayer de construire quelque chose de stable, quelque part où Sam n'éprouverait pas le besoin maladif de s'isoler, de rester à l'écart.

Il avait vu le regard des autres sur lui, la peur, la défiance, l'excès de zèle parce qu'ils avaient pensé que cela leur permettrait d'échapper à leur fin. Et le fanatisme. Là où lui avait eu le droit aux révérences, au respect, aux regards pleins d'admiration.

Il sentit un rire sans joie résonner dans sa chambre, coupant sa respiration perturbée. Il chercha son air mais le rire ne s'arrêtait pas. Leur père avait un sens de l'humour tordu, délicieusement tordu. Les cieux avaient redouté Samaël parce qu'il savait où et quand.

Et personne n'avait jamais réalisé que lui aussi. Lui aussi le voyait. Lui aussi il les prenait pour ce qu'ils étaient : des cadavres ambulants. Il n'y avait aucune colère chez lui, aucune haine parce qu'il en avait trop vu trop jeune pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ni joie, ni colère, ni rien. Ils étaient tous, lui également, des morts en suspend dont le compteur finissait inexorablement par arriver à zéro.

Son rire se transforma en quinte de toux et il sentit le sang dans sa gorge. Ça aussi personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait jamais guéri. Jamais totalement. Mais au lieu de le tuer d'un coup comme ça avait pu le faire avec Samaël, ça le rongeait lentement mais sûrement. Il acceptait cette douleur et c'était pour ça qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé : elle lui rappelait qu'il était en vie et elle était la juste punition pour ses erreurs.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, la poitrine encore agitée. Il pouvait y avoir le monde parfait, sa lumière absolue, les toits dorés de ces bâtiments et Gabriel toussa une fois encore. Ils avaient tout reconstruit après la Chute.

C'était une arrogance dont seuls les anges pouvaient faire preuve. Reconstruire à l'identique comme si le premier fils n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il en avait pleuré quand la cité éternelle avait été refaite à l'identique. Et pas des larmes de joie.

La récompense pour les avoir guidés tant de temps, ça avait été l'exil pour une partie de ses frères, les accusations pour une autre partie et l'oubli pour Sam et Michaël. Son souffle se calma un petit peu et il ferma les yeux, cherchant un semblant de paix.

Michaël avait été son seul véritable ami pendant très longtemps. Le seul à avoir vu à travers l'image de perfection qu'on lui avait collée sur les épaules. Il semblait à Gabriel que lui aussi avait compris la solitude de son aîné. Le monde parfait ne lui correspondait en rien.

C'était lui qui lui avait appris à endurer en silence, à faire preuve d'une d'abnégation au-delà des apparences. A être celui que l'on attendait parce que c'était un message d'espoir pour beaucoup. A quoi se raccrocher si ce n'est à eux dans les moments durs ?

Un seul de leurs frères l'avait-il seulement compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Rien du tout. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait compris. Et ils avaient donc forcé la main de Michaël pendant la chute, ils l'avaient forcé à s'opposer à Lucifer.

Avec le recul, la même pensée hantait Gabriel : il n'aurait jamais dû aller chercher son aîné. S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Non... même sans savoir, il aurait dû prendre sur lui, éviter ce duel terrifiant, éviter ses conséquences terribles.

Il y avait eu le combat entre les jumeaux divins qui avait ravagé la capitale, les cieux entiers en avaient tremblé. Il se souvenait de la stupeur muette alors que l'ange de la guerre affrontait l'ange de la colère. La seule nécessité n'avait pas guidé la main de Michaël.

Gabriel avait déjà vu les colères mythiques de Michaël mais ça n'avait rien eu à voir : il y avait tout cet amour déçu, toute sa haine, sa tristesse, son cœur brisé en mille morceaux par cet autre lui.

Il avait fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il avait libéré son pouvoir démiurgique dans l'enceinte du monde céleste.

Si Gabriel était le feu, Uriel la terre, Raphaël était l'eau et Michaël le vent. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il avait été : la tempête ne menaçant pas la seule existence de son frère mais absolument toutes les existences des cieux.

La révolte seule n'avait pas provoqué autant de morts que ce qu'il avait libéré ce jour-là.

Insurgés comme loyalistes, ils avaient tous vu leur fin arriver. Lui-même était tombé à genou au sol devant le spectacle. Il avait effectivement terrassé le dragon, mis à terre son diable de frère. Mais à quel prix ?

La gorge de Gabriel se noua et il sentit la deuxième vague de la crise arriver. Il se tendit alors que sa respiration se faisait plus erratique encore. Il y avait eu Michaël, le regard fou, Lucifer au sol, l'éther autour d'eux palpables, qui claquait comme le tonnerre.

Gabriel avait fait la seule chose à faire. La seule dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Le coup avait été net. C'était Michaël qui le lui avait enseigné alors il ne pouvait être rien de moins que parfait. Sa lame flamboyante avait transpercé le corps de son frère, touchant des organes vitaux. Il avait entendu un hurlement et il avait fallu un long instant pour que l'ange de la justice ne se rende compte que c'était le sien. C'était son hurlement à lui, déformé. Le vent était retombé, l'éther s'était calmé. Et il tombé au sol, le visage baigné de larmes alors que Michaël s'était également effondré.

Il y avait eu un blanc, un silence uniquement troublé par ses larmes. Il ignorait combien de temps Lucifer était resté derrière lui, l'épée relevée. Il ignorait également pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi il n'avait pas abattu son épée sur lui.

Il se souvenait juste l'avoir entendu tourner les talents, sans un mot, son épée glissant de son bras pour s'écraser au sol dans un bruit métallique.

Tout le reste était flou. Était resté flou pendant trop longtemps. On l'avait récompensé, lui, le héros des cieux qui avait mis un terme à la tyrannie. Ses frères s'étaient éloignés, les uns après les autres. Il n'était guère demeuré que Raphaël et Raziel pour assumer leurs rôles.

Gabriel avait refusé la couronne, par pudeur disait-on. Tellement d'histoires fausses à son sujet. Il l'avait refusé parce qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver son propre jumeau deux fois et parce qu'il avait abattu son seul ami. Parce que la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire à son frère cadet qui avait eu la bêtise de penser qu'il était autre chose qu'un raté c'était qu'il ne pourrait être pardonné tant que lui-même n'acceptait pas l'idée de l'être.

Mais il avait tenu son rôle. Pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Pour tenter de faire vivre le rêve de ses frères aînés. Et il savait qu'il serait lui-même jugé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, ordonné de faire et tout ce qu'il ferait encore.

Gabriel se redressa, ajustant d'une main tremblante sa tenue sur ses épaules.

La fin approchait, il le sentait.

Non.

Il le voyait dans son miroir.


	12. Désastre

Il était neuf heures du matin et Méphisto dégustait son café du matin sur la terrasse du Red Sphere. Le bar était fermé à sa clientèle et le personnel s'agitait en salle pour nettoyer, faire l'inventaire et installer la salle pour la soirée. Il les observait, désintéressé.

Jezabel attira son attention en toquant à la fenêtre. Il lui proposait un nouveau café. Méphisto lui indiqua que tout était bon de son côté et le barman retourna à ses affaires, donnant ses ordres à l'équipe. Il y avait une soirée privée à thème ce soir : la mascarade.

Ça promettait songea le démon en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres. Il ne sortit aucun briquet pour l'allumer. En théorie, il était impossible d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Terre, c'était un pacte lié par tous. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis, surtout lorsqu'il allumait sa première cigarette du matin, aussi il concentra son pouvoir dans sa paume et libéra une flammèche.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Un sourire vint hanter ses lèvres. Alors ? Elle était où sa punition céleste ? Il inspira avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans son siège. Il n'y avait pas de punition pour les gens comme lui. Il y avait longtemps que Dieu lui fichait la paix. Et il essayait de ne pas trop interférer avec ses histoires non plus pour maintenir un certain équilibre dans leur vie.

Jadis, il avait fait partie d'un plan huilé de l'Assoiffée pour attaquer les cieux. Jeune, inexpérimenté, perdu dans ce si grand monde, il avait été son outil volontaire. Une sorte de bombe à retardement, un agent dormant se mêlant aux anges jusqu'au jour nécessaire, qu'il avait discrètement placé dans les cieux. Il était bien stupide alors. Il avait ce que l'Assoiffée avait voulu : par ennui, par besoin de plaire, parce qu'il avait été un abruti. Il avait abaissé le bouclier après la chute, pas très difficile avec cette bande d'emplumés qui se cherchait un but.

L'armée infernale avait fondu sur les cieux. Ils avaient dû leur salut aux séraphins. Les emplumés, reconnaissant comme pas deux, les avaient remerciés à la hauteur de cet engagement, ils avaient été tous plus ou moins bannis. Méphisto expira la fumée avant de poser sa cigarette pour prendre une gorgée de café.

Les emplumés parmi les emplumés avaient donc réalisé que le monde était fou et qu'ils l'étaient encore plus d'avoir voulu le sauver. Pour sa part, il avait fini par réaliser qu'il se battait pour un fou obsédé par les fameux emplumés et qui allait les mener à leur perte. Qui recherchait sans doute sa propre perte au passage, histoire de mettre un terme à sa misérable demie existence privée de plaisir.

Il lui avait donc gentiment dit d'aller se faire voir. Méphistophélès était donc un spécimen unique dans toute la Création parce qu'il avait littéralement dit à l'Assoiffée d'aller boire un coup, se détendre un peu, trouver quelques nanas ou mecs ou peu importe ce qui saurait le contenter et surtout d'arrêter de se prendre autant au sérieux. Certains avaient été détruits pour moins que ça. Mais ceux-là étaient des faibles et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, c'était bien ça : un faible.

L'Assoiffée contrôlait en effet la causalité. Et comme pour Agares, il avait manipulé de longue date sa lignée pour qu'il puisse voir le jour. Mais voilà, Agares avait hérité du mal physique et c'est pourquoi il était fort à un point ridicule. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été difficile à briser, difficile à envoyer à l'assaut des cieux. Il avait mis à mal leurs défenses mais face aux emplumés supérieurs, si ce n'est en force au moins en nombre comme en intelligence, il n'avait pu faire face. Il était rentré la queue entre les jambes, encore plus moche qu'à l'origine.

Méphisto avait, par ce hasard qui n'en était pas un, obtenu une caractéristique du mal également. Il était le démon de l'immoralité. L'incroyance, c'était lui. Les hasards malheureux ? Lui. L'injustice ? Lui. La vertu bafouée ? Lui, lui, et encore lui. Et donc il était en position de dire à l'Assoiffée d'aller se faire cuire un œuf à l'autre bout de la création. Oh il avait essayé de lui faire un coup à la Agares. Mais contrairement au roi brisé, Méphisto avait un cerveau fonctionnant correctement. Tout ce que l'Assoiffée avait gagné à l'affronter c'était de voir sa prison se refermer sur lui.

Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de se projeter à travers mais il avait pu réduire son influence à peau de chagrin malgré le corps qu'il s'était dégoté. Ô quelle terrible chose que d'être prisonnier alors que l'on était à deux doigts d'avoir sa liberté, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors évidemment, les démons s'étaient tournés vers lui, les anges l'avaient considéré comme l'ennemi numéro un, tout ça, tout ça. Il les avait tous planté là où ils étaient et il avait été l'un des premiers à venir sur Terre. Il hantait les humains depuis longtemps.

Mephisto avait un petit jeu bien à lui depuis longtemps. Il trouvait une belle âme, l'attirait à lui car il savait se faire absolument charmant. Et il observait son lent naufrage alors qu'il lui retirait tout ceux en quoi elle croyait. Il faisait ça depuis le début de l'humanité et pas une seule fois ce jeu l'avait lassé. Parfois c'était un ou une démone, un ou une ange. Souvent des humains. Un dramaturge allemand qui avait croisé son chemin eu 19e siècle et à qui il avait inspiré une pièce, un personnage, avait écrit cela à son propos : "je suis l'esprit qui toujours nie car il n'existe rien en ce monde qui ne mérite d'être détruit"

C'était tellement juste que Méphisto avait choisi de l'épargner. L'homme avait passé une vie à disserter sur le salut de l'âme, sur le pardon, sur la salvation. Il espérait, sans ironie, qu'il avait fini par les trouver.

Le démon porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et inspira un bon coup. L'idée du Red lui était venue parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

C'était triste à dire mais au bout d'une éternité à torturer les gens, il ne se sentait plus aussi inspiré qu'avant. Il avait déjà tout vu, tout entendu, goûté à tous les plaisirs. Il manquait quelque chose à son existence et il lui était difficile de mettre le doigt sur quoi.

Pendant un instant, il avait même songé à libérer l'Assoiffée sur le monde des mortels. Il doutait que son vieil ennemi se plie aux règles du vieux fou éternel. Il aurait débarqué dans un feu infernal et tordu les humains comme un enfant détruisait ses jouets.

Même les mortels ne méritaient pas un tel traitement. Alors plutôt que de détruire, il s'était dit qu'il allait essayer de construire, tiens. Étant donné que l'idée de pouponner le dégoutait au plus haut point, il s'était dit qu'il allait monter une affaire.

Et comme il adorait faire tourner en bourrique l'Inquisition, il allait faire exactement ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas : exposer à la face du monde l'existence du divin. Voilà pour la naissance du Red. Le concept avait explosé au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Personne ne voulait plus se battre pour des guerres débutées pour de mauvaises raisons, ils préféraient faire la fête, s'aimer librement autant que faire se peut et vivre une existence discrète. Si conduire de belles voitures et avoir les plus beaux appartements et vêtements étaient la définition de la discrétion du moins. Ils avaient introduit des humains dans leur petit monde. Des humains souvent assez idiots pour croire que tout ça, c'était une mise en scène.

D'ailleurs Méphisto avait même fait ouvrir un restaurant dans un quartier plus populaire de la ville, ils y servaient des spécialité d'Azura. Le San Francisco Chronicles l'avait nommé restaurant de l'année pour ses recettes atypiques. C'était peu de le dire, songea-t-il en riant sous cape. Mais eh, on pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à son monde d'origine mais certainement pas d'y manger mal. Pour tout dire, même les emplumés, en toutes connaissances de cause, faisaient souvent importer des épices et des spécimens de viandes.

Le démon se leva en s'étirant, observant la baie depuis la terrasse. La vue était dégagée et il pouvait apercevoir Alcatraz depuis là où il était. La ville était paisible à cette heure-là. Non de façon générale, il appréciait le côté reposant de San Francisco. C'était une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable mais il s'y baladait pour le plaisir de s'y balader, du presidio au golden gate pour revenir au pier 39 et ses éléphants de mer et tant d'autres choses. Il l'aimait brumeuse, il l'aimait ensoleillé. Il aimait cette ville, son ambiance unique, même les habitants, c'était pour dire.

On toqua à nouveau à la fenêtre et il se retourna avec lenteur. C'était Tiamat, leur nouvelle pianiste. Il tâchait de lui apprendre à en jouer disons. Elle s'était échappée de l'armée d'Agares. Le roi brisé était devenu un tyran attendant et redoutant le retour de l'Assoiffée.

Et il perpétuait sa triste loi, son triste combat comme un damné. C'était tout le concept d'être brisé, après tout.

Ceux qui arrivaient à se sauver venaient sur Terre et il arrivait que certains toquent à sa porte. Dans sa longue existence, on lui avait tout promis en échange de sa protection, la seule chose qui pouvait empêcher un retour en enfer. Les gens se trompaient, il ne demandait rien parce qu'il avait déjà tout eu. En général il les laissait à leur triste sort car la liberté n'était pas acquise en se mettant ses chaînes soi-même. Elle naissait dans le sang et elle se défendait dans le sang.

Mais il arrivait que quelque chose éveille son intérêt. C'était très rare. Mais ça arrivait. Chez Tiamat, c'était sa rage de vivre, une volonté palpable de ne pas être celle que l'on attendait d'elle. Alors à cette petite sauvage qui ne savait que détruire, il apprenait le piano.

\- Eh chef ! Y'a ton invitée, lui dit-elle avec un ton brusque très caractéristique.

Il devait encore lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Pas pour lui, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Mais pour s'intégrer ici en ce bas monde elle aurait besoin de lisser un peu les choses.

\- Tu peux la faire venir, lui répondit-il.

La démone hocha la tête, faisant bouger ses tresses blondes. Il l'observa s'éloigner. Beau petit spécimen si l'on voulait son avis sur la question. Le regard de Méphisto croisa celui de Jezabel et il lui fit un signe de la tête. L'autre eut un sourire malicieux et s'activa.

Il fallut un petit instant avant que son invitée ne le rejoigne. Une habituée des lieux et une incongruité tout autant. De longs cheveux châtains, des yeux vert pétillant, un visage charmant et des lèvres pleines et rosées. Un corps à damner un saint ou deux, alors un démon...

Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait de si bon matin dans son jean délavé et sa veste en cuir. Les anges étaient naïfs mais celle-ci était particulièrement innocente. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait attiré son regard.

Pas uniquement pour ça, d'accord. Mais en partie. Une bonne partie. Quelque chose comme trente pour cent. Pour le reste, c'était la robe fendue qu'elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion la première fois qu'elle était venue. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui lui avait mis en tête que c'était une façon d'attirer son attention mais que cet individu reste bien conscient que sur son honneur et tutti quanti, il allait s'assurer qu'il soit remercié à la hauteur de l'attention. Bref, donc la petite angelette était venue à lui, avait communiqué à sa façon sa demande et il avait fait semblant d'être très désintéressé.

Donc elle était revenue. Une fois. Puis deux. Et ainsi de suite. Il avait bien fini par lui donner une ou deux pistes, pauvre fille. Mais jamais assez pour qu'elle ne revienne pas. Et têtue comme elle était, elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

Oh. Évidemment, elle pouvait lire dans le cœur des gens. Mais pas dans le sien. Son propre pouvoir interférait avec celui de l'angelette, brouillant sa vision. Elle n'était pas une idiote cependant. Il se doutait qu'elle savait que ses intentions n'étaient pas toutes claires. Pour autant, il était sa meilleure source. Et puis il l'invitait régulièrement donc il se doutait qu'elle devait y trouver son compte quelque part. Comme ce matin par exemple.

\- Raziel, la salua-t-il.

Dans une habitude consommée, il s'approcha, lui tirant sa chaise comme un parfait gentleman avant de retourner s'installer de son côté. Jezabel apparut comme un beau diable presque immédiatement.

Thé et fruits frais. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle était surprise - agréablement - que quiconque se soit souvenu de son dernier petit déjeuner en ces lieux. Elle remercia chaleureusement le barman et Mephisto indiqua d'une inflexion à l'autre démon de disparaître fissa. Non mais.

La jeune femme le remercia également, avec plus de retenu. Zut.

Et elle ne passa pas par quatre chemins, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il appréciait sincèrement. Elle lui raconta sa dernière enquête : effectivement elle avait mis la main sur un vieux général déchu.

Mais il ne lui avait rien appris de neuf sur son roi. Ce dernier semblait avoir disparu du Sheol, son royaume, sans laisser de trace depuis des années. Il y avait une guerre intestine actuellement pour savoir qui serait le roi après Lucifer. Et personne n'en savait plus sur lui.

Elle lui sembla un peu déprimée par la nouvelle et il lui semblait bien qu'il n'appréciait pas voir ses yeux se voiler ainsi ce qui était une première dans sa longue existence. Il se permit de glisser une main sur la sienne, en signe de sollicitude et elle ne réagit pas.

Il espéra que c'était un bon signe. Quant à son affaire, il soupira. En toute honnêteté, il avait un petit doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé réellement au Sheol. On disait les démons cruels mais les déchus c'était autre chose. Le moindre signe de faiblesse et c'était tout ce que la création pouvait compter de complot qui se mettait en place. Mephisto avait vécu un petit temps de son éternité dans le royaume du roi déchu. Même pour lui, la survie avait été une épreuve. Et ce n'était pas la dureté de la vie, le problème. Bon gré, mal gré, ils avaient construits quelque chose d'étonnamment viable voire agréable. Mais c'était un nid de scorpions où les coups bas pleuvaient. La cour du Roi était une mauvaise parodie de ce qu'était les cieux dans leur pire itération. On ne pouvait y croire personne, n'y faire confiance à personne.

Quant à l'emplacement du roi, il commençait à également se faire une belle idée. Mais ça ne servait pas tout à fait sa nouvelle ambition donc...

Il serra sa main sur celle de Raziel, doucement, lui laissant toute la latitude de retirer la sienne. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

\- Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques heures. Pourquoi ne pas repasser plus tard ? Il y a une fête ce soir. C'est sur le thème de la mascarade. Mais je pense que j'aurais eu le temps de contacter qui de droit si tu m'accordes l'après-midi. Nous pourrons donc prendre un verre et discuter de ça ?

Il la vit réfléchir à sa proposition. Ce qui était un spectacle plaisant en soi. Et elle lui posa la dernière question à laquelle il se serait attendu : est-ce que Tiamat jouerait ce soir ?

\- Sans doute, rétorqua-t-il un peu surpris.

Mais ce fut visiblement décisif parce qu'elle lui dit qu'elle serait là. Il hocha la tête et alluma une nouvelle cigarette tandis qu'elle prit congé de lui pas sans avoir fini son petit déjeuner et prolongé le contact de sa main sur la sienne.

Il la suivit du regard, mine de rien.

Il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente. Donc, Mephisto allait rester patient : il finirait bien par la faire sienne. Tôt ou tard


	13. Justice

Elle observa absente l'ascenseur. Il était 22h et elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle ne devrait pas, c'était un rendez-vous tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Bon, l'autre était un archidémon et le sujet de conversation était son frère déchu. Pas tout à fait une nuit classique. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet ou la nature de Mephisto qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait vu pire parce qu'en dépit des apparences, elle avait vu l'aurore s'éveiller sur ce monde et elle était plus âgée qu'elle ne le paraissait. Ce n'était même pas le fait que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

Elle lisait le désir dans ses yeux argentés, l'avait lu dès leur première rencontre. Dans chacun de ses mouvements trop gracieux, trop précieux pour être honnête. Il savait qu'il plaisait, qu'il séduisait comme seul le mal pouvait le faire. Il était intoxiquant, dangereux, flamboyant. Et ce qui la terrifiait c'est que tout en sachant précisément tout ça, tout en sachant que son seul sort aurait dû être le digne châtiment qu'elle aurait dû apporter pour sa vie de crime, elle voyait aussi autre chose en lui.

L'idée semblait être insupportable à Mephisto mais il avait sauvé autant d'âmes qu'il en avait condamné à l'abîme. Le Red Sphere était littéralement un moyen de protection offert à tant et tant de gens. Il avait un fond noble, une certaine douceur et ça ne rendait que plus compliqué tout ça. Tous ces aller-retours, tous ces contacts auxquels elle avait fini par prendre, bien malgré elle, goût. Il était attentif et elle ne pouvait le lui retirer. Elle avait évoqué son goût pour les framboises un jour, elle avait reçu un livreur le lendemain matin.

Qui faisait ça au juste ? Etait-ce mal d'avoir souri à l'attention après la surprise ? De l'avoir trouvé affreusement tendre ? Raziel soupira et appuya sur le bouton. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à tout ça et c'était un peu la raison de sa venue ce soir-là.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il avait menti ou pas et elle soupçonnait que oui à vrai dire. Mephisto connaissait un nombre incalculable de gens. Anges, démons, déchus, créatures fantastiques, vous le nommiez, il en avait plusieurs exemplaires dans son répertoire.

C'était parce qu'elle le savait qu'elle était venue à lui. Elle avait couru après Lucifer pendant des millénaires mais il lui était apparu évident qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de masquer son identité, de s'effacer complètement, d'échapper à sa vision et même celle de Metatron.

C'était peu étonnant à vrai dire venant du premier fils mais tout de même. Elle aurait aimé croire à la version de Sandalphon, à l'idée qu'il lui échappait parce qu'il avait peur d'être convaincu de revenir. Mais non. Elle n'avait aucune illusion. Après Michaël, Lucifer était parti s'enfermer dans un monde à part, avec ses suivants. Il s'était isolé et avait laissé les ténèbres s'emparer de lui. Même si elle voulait le sauver, elle croyait que tous pouvaient l'être, elle se doutait que ça ne se ferait pas en lui disant "reviens-moi".

Raziel débarqua au beau milieu de la fête. Elle ignora immédiatement le couple à sa droite visiblement très démonstratif. Elle comprenait l'idée mais vraiment... au sortir de l'ascenseur ? Elle rehaussa son masque et jeta un coup d'œil au bar. Elle y perçu les cheveux bouclés de Sandalphon, qui portait un costume soulignant sa grâce naturelle. Cela la fit sourire. Sans l'observer, il écoutait attentivement la mélodie jouée par Tiamat. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait reçu son SMS. Raziel choisit cependant de l'ignorer, se faufilant tant bien que mal à travers les groupes. Certains dansaient, certains buvaient, certains s'adonnaient à des plaisirs plus explicites et il lui semblait qu'elle voyait les cachets et les poudres s'échanger.

Il y avait ceux qui profitaient de l'énorme buffet aussi.

Mephisto faisait rarement les choses à moitié. Surtout pour ses petites soirées privées destinées à un public plus restreint. Il lui semblait bien que la règle fût que tout ce qui se déroulait au Red restait au Red. Ce qui, puisqu'elle était l'ange des secrets la concernait étrangement. Elle secoua la tête.

Comme d'habitude, il avait privatisé l'étage supérieur dont la terrasse. Il était rare qu'il ne fasse pas à vrai dire. Elle se rappelait d'une fois où ils avaient pu y accéder librement, les clients étaient devenus comme fous. Raziel était privilégiée du coup : elle avait le droit de le rejoindre là où personne n'osait s'approcher et le déranger dans sa contemplation nocturne de la ville.

Avant de le rejoindre, elle prit son temps pour l'observer, avant qu'il ne se rende compte. Il semblait apaisé et dans ses pensées.

Méphisto était grand, bien bâti, de longs cheveux noirs et comme beaucoup d'homme ce soir, il portait un costume. Trois pièces, gris, semblant avoir été taillé pour lui - sans doute qu'il l'était, le directeur du Red ne pouvait pas porter quelque chose qui ne soit pas sur-mesure -. Son beau visage semblait fermé à tout. Elle savait ce qui ... l'attirait chez lui.

Cette attitude qu'il avait, détaché, rationnel en toute circonstance, son regard flegmatique. C'était le souvenir qu'elle avait de son frère aîné. Les humains disaient que les humaines recherchaient souvent l'image du père et c'était vrai pour elle d'une certaine façon.

Elle secoua ses longs cheveux et prit une inspiration avant de toquer doucement à la fenêtre pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Il se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire se dessinant en coin et son regard s'illumina. Oh non. Pas ce regard-là. C'était injuste, vraiment.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire avant de le saluer à sa façon. Par jeu, il lui répondit de la même façon. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait appris le langage des signes dans les années cinquante en Louisiane. Pour tromper l'ennui et séduire une humaine.

Elle s'était sentie outrée, réellement. Elle avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il faisait de celles et ceux qu'il séduisait. On lui avait raconté les histoires de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas été certaine de vouloir parler avec lui comme ça du coup. L'ange des secrets avait été sincère et s'en était ouverte. Réellement ça la gênait. Il avait compris et du coup il s'était mis à parler normalement. Mais lors d'un dîner, il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle croyait s'agissant de cette humaine. Il ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

Il n'avait simplement pas pu. Tout ça ne l'avait plus amusé, plus rien fait. Ça aurait été s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre. La seule chose qu'il avait tiré de cette expérience c'était la cuisine et la musique cajun. Et la capacité de signer.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait commencé à le faire, timidement avec elle. C'était étrange à concevoir mais il y avait quelque chose d'intime dans ces échanges non-vocaux et tout séraphin qu'elle était, ça l'avait intimidé parce qu'elle avait réalisé la place qu'il venait de prendre dans sa vie. Les seuls à le faire avaient jadis été ses frères et pas tous. Et maintenant lui, donc. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une coupe qu'il lui tendit. Du champagne à la teinte rosée. Elle ne s'étonnait même pas qu'il ait également retenu ça.

Après l'avoir remercié, Raziel demanda au démon comment s'était passé sa journée, ce qui était une question absolument nulle mais la nervosité lui faisait perdre en perspicacité. Elle avait été plus détendue dans la matinée mais bien plus dans son élément également.

Il se mit à rire doucement, percevant sans doute ce fait.

\- Comme une journée normale dans la vie normale du directeur du Red. Des stocks, des rendez-vous et quelques supplications à traiter, déclara-t-il d'un air contenté. Et promis, aucun innocent tué par ennui.

Elle lui frappa l'épaule avec une moue clairement vexée. Eh ! Il n'avait pas le droit de réutiliser ses questions contre elle comme ça ! Injuste !

Mephisto se mit à rire légèrement une nouvelle fois.

\- Et la tienne ?

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait qu'attendre. Se préparer également. Elle avait été impatiente de venir le rejoindre et... son regard croisa celui argenté de Mephisto, amusé.

\- Je promets de ne pas relever cette impatience. Et si je peux me permettre, tu es absolument sublime.

Et c'était reparti pour un rougissement qu'elle noya dans son verre. Son masque ne couvrait que le haut de son visage donc elle se doutait qu'il n'en avait pas manqué une miette. Elle n'était pas sublime. Elle ne voulait pas l'être et elle voulait surtout retrouver son frère.

\- J'ai passé des coups de fil également, commença le démon pour attirer son attention. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, Lucifer est sur Terre.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que l'alcool la brûlait légèrement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra également.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore d'adresse pour toi Raziel et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Où qu'il puisse être, il a pris soin d'effacer ses traces mais dans ce monde, avec la technologie, ça devient de plus en plus difficile de disparaître réellement. Il est trouvable.

Elle l'observait comme s'il était le messie lui-même. Est-ce qu'il avait une seule idée de l'importance de ses mots pour elle ? Avec ses yeux tournés vers l'horizon, elle ne pouvait lire en lui facilement. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas un jeu d'esprit sadique mais une piste.

Elle eut de nouveau toute son attention et Raziel comprit qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux dans ce qu'il disait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut du mal à formuler quelque chose. Elle se sentait défaillir, ses jambes ne la tenant presque plus.

\- Est-ce... que je peux ? Hésita-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

Elle lui signa un oui maladroit. Et sentit ses bras autour de sa taille en guise de soutien. Il la maintint contre elle avec douceur. Lucifer était sur Terre. Il pouvait être trouvé. C'était absolument fou.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. A peine avait-il glissé une main dans ses cheveux, osant une timide caresse. Pour un démon, il était terriblement galant, songea-t-elle dans sa confusion. Il avait mille façons de profiter amplement de la situation mais il n'en faisait rien.

Et c'était attendrissant. Beaucoup trop pour qu'elle ne finisse pas par dire définitivement crotte à toute forme de réticence.

Elle l'attira à lui avec force et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais été embrassé de sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, ce ne fut que pour constater avec un sourire triomphant qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le déstabiliser. Il l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés, les lèvres tremblantes, clairement ébranlé. Et elle n'en fut que plus satisfaite. Un point pour les anges, bim !

Il passa une main sur son visage avant d'exploser d'un rire puissant.

\- Est-ce que tu es seulement réelle ? lui demanda-t-il, hilare. Personne n'a jamais osé faire ce que tu viens de faire.

Elle lui demanda, surprise, s'il parlait de l'embrasser.

\- Non pas ça, évidemment. Mais... sérieusement Raziel ? C'est certain que tu n'es pas l'ange de la folie ?

Elle le tapa pour la deuxième fois de la soirée dans l'épaule. Eh ! C'était une façon de la traiter ça ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ange de la folie, marmonna-t-il.

Elle s'apprêta à le frapper une troisième fois mais il intercepta son poing et l'attira à lui. Elle aima ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux argentés, sa garde abaissée, sa douceur.

\- Il me faudra un peu plus de temps pour trouver ton frère. Mais je te jure que je vais le faire.

Elle hocha la tête et entrouvrit les lèvres lorsqu'il se pencha doucement vers elle.

Non.

La fête battait son plein depuis des heures et derrière son masque, il avait observé chacun des invités, chaque personne. Leur insignifiance lui inspirait juste du dégout. Donc voilà la création, voilà les créatures de dieu. Il se sentit sourire alors que son poing se refermait sur le verre dans sa main, menaçant de le briser. L'orgie dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir d'horreur, tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Un plaisir éphémère pour un plaisir éphémère. Il inspira profondément, comptant jusqu'à trois, expira.

Dans le reflet de la vitre, il pouvait voir une petite brunette au bras d'un grand dadet aux cheveux bouclés quitter la fête. Bien.

Quand il fut assuré de leur départ, il quitta sa place et se faufila à travers les fêtards et leur absence de dignité.

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et se rendit sur la terrasse pour trouver la source de tout ça.

L'homme fit glisser son masque au sol alors que l'autre se retournait, clairement surpris de voir quelqu'un le déranger dans ses pensées. Il croisa le regard argenté. Y lut la surprise. La compréhension. La résignation. Une silencieuse supplique. L'incroyant devenait croyant devant le châtiment qui s'abattait sur lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Tu vas la faire souffrir, lui murmura-t-il en un souffle alors que la vie le quittait déjà.

Le tueur retira la lame de son épée lumineuse du cœur du démon et se dégagea du cadavre.

Bien.


	14. Innocence

De l'ensemble de ses frères, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux le monde des humains. Il avait fréquenté ce dernier depuis que les Hommes marchaient. Raphaël ne s'y incarnait pas physiquement, jamais. Il préférait plutôt le parcourir psychiquement. Il était la dernière apparition pour de nombreux mourants, les aidaient à partir en paix. Parfois il se glissait dans une enveloppe humaine pour se faire, parfois il n'était jamais qu'un compagnon de voyage, un être apaisant les esprits.

Il le faisait par bonté, parce que l'ange de la Compassion qu'il était aimait l'humanité, la vie dans son ensemble. En tant que guérisseur, il ne pouvait laisser une seule âme en peine. Ça lui arrachait le cœur de ne pouvoir guérir quelqu'un et ça le lui arrachait tout autant lorsque impuissant, il devait observer la souffrance des autres. Il n'avait jamais pu et il pensait que cela faisait de lui un mauvais fils. Père lui avait donné ses pouvoirs pour qu'il les utilise avec parcimonie. Il n'avait pu faire preuve de la moindre retenue.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir Samaël : il avait combattu la mort elle-même avec ses pouvoirs de guérison, avait déployé des trésors de combattivité pour lui offrir une chance. Il avait fallu l'esprit inventif d'Uriel pour qu'il ait une piste. Il avait utilisé Zaphkiel comme une ancre.

Et ainsi il avait stabilisé la demi-vie de Samaël. Il avait conscience qu'il avait ôté un choix à son cadet : à jamais, ils étaient une dyade et ne pouvaient vivre loin de l'autre. Ce qui était une graine, une possibilité était devenu une réalité immuable. Il savait que c'était cruel mais laisser mourir l'ange de la mort lui avait paru être pire.

Il n'était pas le seul qu'il avait soigné à ses risques et périls. Il avait soigné Michaël sur les pires champs de bataille, quand son frère aîné cédait à son amusement et prenait tous les risques pour se sentir vivre. Dans les guerres primordiales, dans les conquêtes. Il l'avait même soigné une fois alors qu'il était venu le trouver, le visage gonflé : c'était Lucifel. Ils s'étaient battus comme des enfants, pour une raison stupide de mur explosé pour rentrer dans la pièce. Michaël avait clairement cherché l'aîné et si ce dernier était généralement très doux et patient, ça n'était pas tout à fait la même chose avec son jumeau. Ils en étaient donc venus aux poings. Et ça avait amusé Michaël de se faire fracasser le visage. Fallait voir ce qu'il avait mis au premier fils selon lui.

En tout cas, l'aîné n'était pas venu le trouver. Mais Lucifel manipulait la lumière. Il était capable de montrer ce qui n'était pas et de cacher ce qui était avec une aisance confondante. Alors il avait sans doute fait ça : caché ses blessures.

Le pire jour de la vie de Raphaël fut celui de la mort de Michaël. Il avait essayé. Il y avait mis tout son cœur, toute son âme, tout ce qu'il était pour faire repartir celui de l'ange de la guerre.

C'était Uriel qui était venu le tirer pour l'empêcher de se tuer. C'était un prix qu'il avait pourtant consenti à payer. Sa vie pour celle de l'ange de la guerre, ça lui paraissait juste. Michaël était leur héros, leur grand frère, leur boussole morale quand plus rien n'allait. Il ne méritait pas un sort si cruel, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Mais il n'avait pu s'extirper de la poigne de l'ange de la terre. Il se souvenait lui en avoir voulu : il avait hurlé pour la première fois de sa vie contre lui alors qu'en résumé simplifié, Uriel était son monde. Son préféré parmi la fratrie, son complice de toujours avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé. Il n'était pas des jumeaux mais c'était tout comme.

Et il savait que c'était partagé parce qu'égoïstement, l'ange de la terre avait fait son choix par ce geste. Et il avait creusé un fossé éternel entre Gabriel et lui se faisant. C'était terrible de les avoir vu se déchirer à ce propos. Fallait-il ramener Michaël à la vie à n'importe quel prix ?

Le temps était passé. C'était une blessure qui n'avait jamais guérie. Uriel avait disparu un jour et pendant un instant, il avait craint le pire. Pouvait-il revenir dans le même état que Samaël ? Raphaël le supporterait-il le cas échéant ? Mais il n'en était rien. Après l'attaque l'ange de la terre était allé se planter devant les démons. Comme une défiance, pour leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux, pas peur de leur Assoiffée, de leurs légions, de leur violence. Ça avait attristé Raphaël car il y avait vu quelque chose de terrible.

Ce qu'Uriel faisait réellement, c'était suppléer au rôle d'ange de la guerre. Ce que Michaël aurait pu faire si le jour tragique n'était jamais venu. C'était sa façon à lui de demander un pardon éternel pour ne pas avoir choisi l'aîné. Se faisant, il se vouait à une vie damnée, malheureuse.

Il avait essayé de lui en parler. De lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une existence. Mais non, Uriel était obtus comme l'élément qu'il représentait quand il s'y mettait. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : ne pas lui permettre de s'enfermer dans sa solitude. Il ne l'avait permis à aucun de ses frères. Si Gabriel cherchait à sauver leur monde, il avait choisi de tenter de sauvegarder leur fratrie, même s'ils s'étaient éloignés. Quand il pouvait se déplacer, il le faisait, sinon il joignait ses frères psychiquement.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Raphaël pour oser faire ce qu'il avait fait. Un jour, il s'était regardé dans le miroir, sa fausse moustache offerte des éons plus tôt posée sur sa table de chevet, l'un des symboles de leur fraternité. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu de Metatron et l'une des sources de son bonheur constant. Et en la regardant, il se sentait courageux, plus courageux qu'avant de l'avoir regardé. Alors il l'avait mise et avait fermé les yeux.

Et l'instant suivant, il s'était retrouvé en contact avec Lucifer.

Il avait eu du mal à identifier l'endroit où il s'était projeté. Il avait juste suivi la ligne de vie de son frère, une forme d'énergie qu'il était le seul à capter. L'endroit était étrange, une terre aride manipulée magiquement pour devenir fertile. Un endroit corrompu animé par le sang divin de son frère. C'était tabou d'utiliser une telle magie, surtout ainsi. Mais il supposa que l'ainé n'en avait que faire et qu'il était bien au courant des effets secondaires. Il avait marché à peine quelques mètres avant de le trouver.

Il était là, en train de construire un mur de pierre en toute tranquillité, un peu excentré par rapport aux autres travailleurs. Son frère n'avait rien perdu de sa majesté pourtant, même dans cet endroit. Il lui semblait même que sa lumière ne brillait que plus intensément désormais qu'il était entouré par les ténèbres.

Il avait senti le regard bleuté se poser sur lui à peine s'était-il approché. Il n'était guère surpris de le trouver ici. A vrai dire, Lucifer semblait même plus surpris qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt. Raphaël avait tenté de rester fort, digne, puissant. Michaëlesque. Mais il s'était précipité dans les bras de son aîné la seconde suivante.

Aucune trahison, fusse-t-elle celle de la Chute ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'aimer. Ce qui s'était déroulé aux cieux était politique. Ce qui demeurait était familial et ne regardait qu'eux.

Il était revenu plusieurs fois par la suite, dans le plus grand secret. Il avait besoin de savoir que l'aîné était vivant, qu'il se portait bien, que son monde ne partait pas à la dérive. Il savait que la perte de Michaël, plus que tout, avait dû lui faire du mal.

Pour dire vrai, il s'était attendu à le trouver au bord de la folie. Mais non. Lucifer lui avait un jour expliqué que c'était ça. Son don à lui, c'était ça. Survivre, avancer, toujours. Même s'il savait senti son monde s'effondrer, il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à ça, à cette perte.

C'était cruel. Comme faire dire uniquement la vérité à Metatron l'était. Comme ne pas permettre à Raziel de parler l'était. Mais c'était ainsi que devait être les choses. Cruels, injustes mais leur père n'éprouvait pas les âmes plus qu'elles ne pouvaient le supporter. C'était leurs épreuves. Et ils avaient le choix de les surmonter ou non. Alors oui, il était revenu à travers les âges et le temps. Il avait vu le Sheol se développer et il l'avait surtout vu s'effondrer, s'enfoncer dans une guerre intestine sous-jacente. Une autre révolte pour des raisons dérisoires. Il y avait une ironie mordante là-dedans.

Et ça avait conduit Lucifer à s'en aller. Au-delà du ridicule de l'affrontement, il n'avait plus aucune envie de régner, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de revivre ces jours qui avaient emporté son jumeau.

Parce qu'il y avait également une vérité que beaucoup refusait d'entendre là-dedans. Si le combat s'était poursuivi ce jour-là, Lucifer aurait sans doute abandonné. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais Gabriel avait coupé court à ce destin, à cette possibilité en intervenant.

Il s'était réfugié sur Terre. Raphaël l'avait aidé à le faire et il ne regrettait pas. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé Uriel pour parvenir à le faire en toute discrétion. Ils avaient effacé toute trace, pendant plus de deux cent dix-ans.

Et puis il avait fallu que Mephisto s'en mêle. Au début, c'était des tentatives plutôt hasardeuse et Raphaël devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas compris le but de la manœuvre. Pourquoi l'archidémon chercherait son frère, surtout comme ça, en interrogeant des gens aussi aléatoirement ?

C'était Sandalphon qui lui avait donné la réponse au détour d'une conversation. Mephisto ne cherchait pas Lucifer pour le plaisir : il le faisait pour Raziel. De là était venue une autre question ? Qu'est-ce que faisait ce démon à tourner autour de leur sœur ?

L'ange de l'art ne semblait pas avoir de réponses à lui fournir alors il avait bien fallu que Raphaël aille le voir de ses propres yeux. Il y avait eu un accident à la sortie du Red. Une jeune clubbeuse renversée. Raphaël s'était projeté à travers elle, soulageant sa douleur et profitant de son apparence pour pénétrer les lieux sans attirer l'attention. Il n'y avait aucune restriction particulière et le club était un bar classique ce soir-là, les gens discutant, buvant et fumant dans cette ambiance rock. Et il avait vu sur la terrasse à l'étage Raziel et Mephisto, en grande discussion. Un sourire beaucoup trop charmeur pour être honnête sur le visage trop parfait du démon. Raphaël s'était senti désemparé à cet instant. Parce qu'il pouvait faire deux constats terribles à la vue de tout ça.

Raziel était intéressée. Son corps parlait littéralement pour elle. Qu'importe le sujet de conversation, il y avait également de l'attirance. Mutuelle, en plus.

Mais surtout, et plus terrible encore à ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose chez Mephisto...

Il était sincère.

Et réellement, Raphaël pensait que le démon devait sans doute être le premier surpris. Tout le monde le connaissait, tout le monde savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Il était sincèrement sous le charme et ça se voyait dans ses yeux argentés

Et il l'aidait parce que c'était une façon de lui prouver son honnêteté. L'idée avait fait sourire, sans aucune joie Raphaël. Parmi les dix, il avait reçu le don d'empathie. Il ressentait ce que les autres ressentaient. Alors il ne se trompait pas. Et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Mephisto avait clairement des moyens importants. Des contacts partout dans le monde, des contacts pas uniquement surhumains mais dans des gouvernements, dans des cercles fermés. Il était un adversaire contre lequel on ne luttait pas sur Terre, ça aussi c'était connu car il était ce diable mythique qui avait noué des pactes avec tant de gens, tant d'existence qu'il n'avait qu'à tirer sur la bonne corde pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

S'il dédiait ces moyens à la recherche, combien de temps faudrait-il pour que Lucifer soit découvert ?

Le souvenir s'estompa et l'ange de la compassion prit une énorme inspiration. Les mains de Raphaël, ses véritables mains tremblaient sur le téléphone qu'il tenait. Appréhension, doute, peur. Tout cela mêlé.

Il avait reçu un sms de Sandalphon plus tôt dans la soirée. Mephisto avait été retrouvé mort au Red. Raziel était effondrée mais en sécurité avec lui. Raphaël n'était pas un idiot, il avait une bonne idée de qui avait fait ça. Alors il avait envoyé lui-même un message.

Un message qui resta sans réponse mais il sentit le bruissement des ailes derrière lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir un individu revêtu d'un masque d'or. L'ange de l'eau sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux presque immédiatement alors que son regard s'accrocha à l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as sérieusement demandé ce que je lis ? lui demanda Uriel après un temps. Vraiment ?

Le menton de Raphaël trembla et il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Réponds à ma question Uriel. Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai tué Méphistophélès ? Lui répéta le gardien des enfers. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita le médecin la voix chevrotante. A cause de Raziel ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de l'ange de la terre après un long silence. Uriel eut le bon goût de rire.

\- C'était vraiment la chose qui manquait à la famille. Après les paires de jumeaux tarés, les idiots, les obsédés, les non concernés, on avait vraiment besoin d'une sœur qui couche avec un archidémon, soupira agacé l'ange de la terre. Réjouissons-nous, ça aurait pu être pire.

Il frappa dans un caillou traînant sur le toit du bâtiment sur lequel ils étaient.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai donné le contact de Mephisto à Raziel il y a quelques mois en arrière, c'était sa meilleure chance. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et ça, encore moins. Mince. Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Sandalphon est avec elle, lui révéla l'ange de l'eau alors qu'il observait les nuages.

Uriel derrière lui s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. En guise de sollicitude.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence.

Évidemment. Uriel savait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui poser cette question incongrue. Raphaël avait espéré comme un enfant espère voir le père noël traverser les cieux. Il savait que ce n'était pas son frère.

Alors il se tourna vers lui et une larme perla le long de sa joue.

Un mot.

Un nom.

\- Lucifer.

Et ce fut le début de la fin.


	15. Haine

Lucifer lâcha son épée tandis que l'énergie de Méphisto se rependait dans les airs comme une vague électromagnétique. Les lumières vacillèrent et ce fut tout San Francisco qui fut privée de courant. Il observa d'un œil froid le corps désormais sans vie de l'archidémon.

Dans un geste d'une habitude consommée, il se détourna, laissant le cadavre sur le sol. Il prit son élan et rejoignit d'un saut gracieux la terrasse du dessous tandis que les premiers des hommes de Méphisto s'étaient précipités pour constater le crime.

Il pénétra dans le bar où la panique régnait. Bien. Se cacher n'avait jamais été très difficile, il pouvait troubler les sens des autres à un point où la réalité et l'illusion se confondait. Mais s'il avait pu rester caché tout ce temps, c'est précisément parce qu'il avait délaissé l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs.

D'un geste habile, il jeta sa veste dans un coin de la pièce, ouvrant quelques boutons de sa chemise. Une main dans ses cheveux désormais courts pour les débrailler. Il passa devant une glace en marchant calmement au milieu des fuyards, trop conscients de ce qui allait suivre.

La mort de Méphisto ne serait pas laissée impunie et c'est pourquoi ils fuyaient. S'il n'y avait pas un massacre au Red ce soir, il voulait bien s'arracher les ailes. Une jeune femme, une humaine, le percuta, son rouge à lèvres trop criard, ses grands yeux bleu ouverts.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, un baiser sans amour, sans désir, sans rien. Vide de tout comme le crâne de cette blonde peroxydée. Elle en eut les jambes sciées et tomba à genou, tremblant de haut en bas. Typique. Il s'essuya les lèvres, étalant son rouge à lèvres

L'image que lui renvoyait désormais le miroir était bien celle d'un débauché qui avait été au Red pour s'adonner à toute sorte d'atrocité. Voilà qui lui permettrait de gagner du temps.

D'un pas toujours mesuré compte tenue de la société, il sortit, rejoignant tranquillement l'ascenseur tandis que les portes du Red se refermait derrière lui, la blonde toujours au sol, le regard halluciné.

Mêlé à la foule compacte, il se permit pour la première fois de la soirée une inspiration longue, les yeux fermés. Sa main glissa le long de son pantalon, tirant son téléphone portable. Ses échanges avec Raphaël hantaient encore l'écran.

R : Je pense qu'ils ont rendez-vous ce soir. Il a passé des coups de téléphone et j'en ai reçu aussi. Je pense que c'est une question de temps.  
L : Ok.  
R : D'une certaine façon, c'est peut-être ainsi que les choses doivent être.  
L : Nous n'allons pas disserter sur la notion de destin.  
L : Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de lutter. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, soit.  
R : Lu...  
R : S'il te plaît, ne rien que tu pourrais regretter.

Il porta une main à son visage tandis qu'un sourire déformait ses lèvres. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas un semblant de culpabilité, pas une ombre ? Il voulut écrire quelque chose à son frère.

N'importe quoi. Mais rien ne lui venait. Les derniers mots de Méphisto commençaient à lui revenir. « Ne fais pas ça, tu vas la blesser. ».

Il passa sa langue ses lèvres lentement. La blesser ? Il n'avait eu de cesse de le faire. Tout le long de sa longue existence, à partir du moment où elle lui avait été confiée.

Il avait longuement réfléchi aux raisons de père. Il ne faisait rien pour rien, il était ridicule de penser le contraire. Il avait songé à une punition indirecte, il avait été un prince occupé et il n'avait jamais compté à la dépense. C'était sa façon à lui de remercier les leurs

C'était son rôle en tant que prince de rendre au peuple ce qu'il offrait à père. Son rôle de fils. Père ne lui avait jamais rien demandé mais il se sentait obligé. Et même plus que ça, ça lui plaisait de servir les siens.

Le pouvoir n'avait jamais exercé sa fascination sur lui, peut-être parce qu'il l'avait toujours eu. Et sans doute également parce qu'il en comprenait sa réalité. Il avait toujours pris ça avec philosophie. Mais la période pré-Raziel avait été difficile.

Leur civilisation grandissait exponentiellement et il fallait être partout à la fois. Il s'était également rendu compte que père songeait vraisemblablement à étendre sa création. C'était très peu étonnant. Les anges étaient figés dans une certaine constance.

Difficile d'imaginer qu'il allait se contenter de ça. Il avait besoin d'éprouver la vie dans toutes ses facettes, de comprendre ses créatures. Donc oui, la création matérielle. Il avait confié les travaux préparatoires à Metatron qui était venu lui demander conseil.

Visiblement, père s'était mis en tête de créer quelque chose d'indirect : une matrice originelle qui allait, peut-être, engendrer la vie. La capacité d'omniscience du séraphin de la connaissance était une manière d'accélérer ses travaux.

Mais ce dernier avait quand même besoin d'être guidé et canalisé. C'était curieux de se dire que le père de tout avait besoin de ses fils mais ils n'étaient pas nés de rien.

Il avait offert à chacun d'eux une partie de son pouvoir et bien qu'il en ait conservé une part incalculable, ils étaient souvent plus spécialisés que lui. Et donc des aides précieuses.

Michaël lui avait reproché son investissement grandissant et les effets à long terme sur sa santé. Ça avait failli terminer de la seule façon dont comprenait son cadet, à savoir à coup de poings. Paraissait-il que ce fût drôle quand il se battait contre lui.

Ça avait toujours surpris Lucifer que son cadet se complaise dans son image de brute. Il était tellement plus que ça. Mais bon, parfois il lui donnait ce qu'il cherchait. Mais pas ce jour-là. Il y avait cru mais non.

Michaël s'était retiré et il avait reçu une convocation express de père par la suite. Vraiment ? Ils en étaient vraiment à l'âge où ils allaient tout rapporter à père comme des garnements ? Dire qu'il y avait été avec la rage au cœur eu été un euphémisme.

S'il entendait père lui dire de s'économiser, il savait qu'il allait hurler. Mais ça n'avait rien eu à voir avec ça. Un dixième séraphin. C'était de ça dont il lui avait parlé. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui l'éduque cette fois, il avait besoin que les choses soient ainsi.

Ça c'était inattendu pour le moins. Et malvenu. Il n'avait franchement pas l'envie ou le temps de prendre soin d'un enfant. Pour autant qu'ils le sachent, certains de ses frères étaient plus doués que lui en la matière. Personne n'avait à se plaindre de l'éducation de Zaphkiel.

Ceci étant dit, les plus malins avaient compris qu'en cas de plainte, il faudrait composer non pas avec Uriel ou Raphaël mais bien avec Samaël qui veillait sur le plus jeune de loin avec son regard inquisiteur.

Il semblait à Lucifer que son frère cadet n'avait remarqué l'attention particulière de l'ange de la mort. Il savait que ce dernier évitait le plus jeune comme la peste parce qu'il était mal à l'aise à propos d'une liste trop longues de choses pour les évoquer.

Majoritairement parce qu'il pensait nourrir à son égard des sentiments qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la fraternité. L'aîné lui avait déjà dit que ça ne faisait de mal à personne dans l'absolu mais le faucheur était buté.

Soit, il avait autre chose à faire qu'accorder de l'importance à la vie sentimentale de ses frères. Ils finiraient bien par y arriver, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Certaines choses étaient gravées dans le marbre. Donc l'enfant.

Il avait été contre tout du long jusqu'à croiser ses petits yeux vert effrayés. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Donc c'était ça l'idée ? Le prendre par les sentiments.

Alors soit, il avait joué le jeu parce que de toute façon il avait bien compris qu'il était piqué au vif, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de cette petite fille qui le menait à la baguette. Ridicule. Pitoyable. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne voulait même rien y pouvoir.

Elle lui était précieuse comme rien ne l'était, sauf peut-être son jumeau.

Et il avait réalisé pourquoi lui. Pourquoi elle. Pourquoi tout ça un jour, en regardant par la grande fenêtre de son bureau. Michaël jouait avec la petite, la faisant tournoyer, la jetant et la rattrapant.

Elle avait un sourire magnifique et il entendait le rire communicatif de son jumeau jusque-là. Et là, à cet instant, il s'était dit que ce serait agréable que tout cela dure.

La pensée vertigineuse lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Rien n'était éternel, résonna la voix de son père à son oreille. Rien.

Et comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine à mains nues, il avait réalisé que ça, cet instant de calme absolu, ce moment où il s'était dit que c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tant battus, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Une autre image s'était superposée à la place de la silhouette puissante de Michaël. Un souvenir qu'il aurait aimé avoir la chance d'occulter. Son corps calciné, une épée dans sa poitrine, ses ailes brisées. Il se rappelait être resté interdit devant cette impossibilité réalisée.

Pas ça, tout mais pas ça. Pas son frère. Pas Michaël. Tout, absolument tout. N'importe lequel de ses frères, n'importe lequel de ses membres, sa propre vie, même celle de père.

Mais pas ça. Pas ça. Pas ça. Pas ça.

C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Père avait refusé ses supplications. Ses pleurs, ses vœux, il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Rien, rien, rien. Il n'avait pas voulu sauver Michaël.

Lucifer avait senti sa raison se briser ce jour-là.

Et il avait étendu son pouvoir à travers tout l'univers. Si père ne pouvait l'aider, peut-être qu'il existait quelque chose, quelqu'un, quelque part. Il l'avait fait au point de se sentir diluer dans le vide cosmique. Un sort moins enviable que la mort encore.

Mais quelque chose avait répondu.

Une chose qui lui avait fait peur au-delà de la peine déchirant son âme.

Il avait instinctivement réalisé ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Il ne les avait pas créés tous les deux. Il avait créé un troisième diamétralement opposé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La chose lui avait répondu d'une voix doucereuse. Elle pouvait l'aider.

Car elle pouvait manipuler la causalité – un pouvoir démiurgique ? Est-ce qu'il était un séraphin aussi ? Pourquoi si ténébreux alors ? -.

Défaire ce qui avait été fait avant même que la chose ne se réalise. Il ne lui faudrait qu'un peu d'aide, un petit coup de pouce. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Et ce qui lui manquait, il pouvait l'obtenir d'un autre, possédant le pouvoir d'omniscience.

Lucifer avait senti la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, son ciel se déchirer.

Il sentait la vérité de ces mots mais tout le vice s'y cachant. Tout cela ne serait pas gratuit. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout accepter. Sauf ça. Sauf cette chose horrible, sauf la mort de Michaël. Il n'y avait aucune justice là-dedans, c'était juste ignoble.

Il avait serré les dents et il avait accédé à la demande de la créature.

Et elle l'avait fait. Manipuler la causalité. Détruire l'arme avant qu'elle ne puisse être créer, fissurer la lame avant qu'elle ne pénètre la chair divine de son frère. Un petit grain de sable dans les rouages de l'éternité. Et Lucifer avait dû réaliser sa part du marché.

Juste une toute petite goutte de chaos dans la lumière parfaite le composant. Un rien du tout.

Un autre grain de sable.

Et la chose lui avait exposé son désir : pour le moment elle ne le pouvait pas mais un jour, lorsque la graine aurait prise, elle ne voulait rien de moins que son corps. Le posséder pour maintenant et l'éternité à venir. Avec lui, elle pourrait mener à bien sa mission, son rôle.

Elle pourrait immoler la création entière. Défaire ce qui a été fait.

Lucifer avait senti sa gorge se nouer. Son frère contre lui. L'univers entier contre son frère. Soit. Soit.

Soit.

Il avait accepté. Avec l'idée que Michaël pourrait. Pourrait l'arrêter le cas échéant. Il avait la force de faire le choix que Lucifer se refusait à faire.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit une nouvelle fois. Raphaël.

R : Dis mois que ça n'est pas toi.  
R : Pitié.  
R : Il ne méritait pas ça.  
R : Tu ne méritais pas ça.  
R : Lucifer.  
R : Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?  
R : Tu m'avais dit que ça allait mieux.  
R : Que tu prenais soin de toi... S'il te plaît, appelle-moi. Il existe sans doute un moyen...

D'une main tremblante, il tapa sa réponse. « J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. ». Il porta une main à sa poitrine alors que l'ascenseur continuait de descendre, saisit par une vive douleur.

Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas senti les effets de cette petite goutte de chaos. Rien n'avait changé, les autres semblaient avoir oublié le sort de Michaël. Lui-même était plus vif que jamais. L'ange de la colère n'avait pas eu le courage d'en parler à père.

Il avait senti son regard éternel sur lui, y avait lu une lueur de déception mais rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être évoquée.

Comme si le silence brisé aurait pu le ramener au cœur d'une infernale réalité.

Le temps s'était écoulé, petit à petit.

Et Lucifer avait commencé à comprendre le prix qu'il avait réellement payé. Ce n'était rien au début, à peine un petit changement, une inflexion sournoise de la pensée, une indulgence après une éternité de sérieux. Et lentement mais sûrement ça avait rongé sa raison.

La chose ne l'avait pas rendu fou. Non. Elle avait retourné ses obsessions contre lui. Ce qui n'était qu'une vague sensation devenait une émotion intense. Ce qu'il avait perçu comme une injustice cruelle était un crime qu'il ne pouvait pardonner.

Il n'y avait rien de plus terrible que de sentir sa raison s'échapper, de sentir ses désirs distordus. De devenir un inconnu à soi-même. Mais l'horreur l'avait frappé de plein fouet lorsqu'un soir la chose lui était apparue.

Raziel dormait non loin de là, épuisée par sa journée avec Michaël. Lui avait quitté le palais un peu plus tôt, après lui avoir raconté une énième histoire de combat. Une défaite qu'il avait mimé avec ses marionnettes.

L'aîné des anges en avait tremblé de tout son long. L'idée de partir maintenant, comme ça, le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas les quitter. Il ne voulait plus. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Qu'il pourrait défaire ce qu'il avait fait.

Ou le refaire de façon encore plus cruelle. Il pouvait tuer Raziel et Michaël.

Et il obtiendrait ainsi ce qu'il voulait : la création baignée dans le feu et le sang. Alors Lucifer s'était joint à lui et s'était apprêté à accepter le prix du pacte.

Mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Quand la chose avait tenté de pénétrer en lui, il avait été bousculé, écarté. Et sous ses yeux écarquillés, il avait vu Samaël prendre sa place.

L'ange de la mort ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors que l'acier de son regard luttait contre les tâches rougeâtres il lui avait dit de mentir. De garder le secret. De dire à tous qu'il était mort, qu'il ne pourrait être sauvé.

Et que lorsque le moment viendrait, lorsqu'il reviendrait, il faudrait le détruire. Puis il avait ouvert la porte de l'outremonde et avait disparu.

Et Lucifer avait senti une douleur au moins égale à celle qu'il avait ressenti en perdant Michaël. Il était prêt à payer le prix de lui-même. Mais ça ? Mais son frère qui se sacrifiait pour lui ainsi ? Non. Non ! Pourquoi encore tant d'injustice ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Il se souvenait clairement avoir été voir père. Il l'avait trouvé en train de cueillir des framboises dans son immense jardin. Toute raison semblait avoir quitté le prince et il lui avait posé une unique question. Que lui avait-il pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi ?

Père avait levé ses yeux millénaires sur lui et il lui avait simplement dit que c'était là le destin qu'il s'était choisi. Et bien que Lucifer eût compris qu'il y avait bien plus derrière sa réponse qu'il ne pouvait le comprendre, il avait fait le choix de ne pas vouloir le faire

De ne plus vouloir le faire. Plus jamais.

La colère dévastait son esprit et il était rentré avec l'idée bien ancrée qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser les choses ainsi. Et c'est comme ça que la révolte avait débuté.

La graine faisait encore son effet, ne cessait de germer, encore et encore.

Il avait accepté toute la corruption nécessaire et plus encore. Et puis il y avait eu Michaël. Michaël et Gabriel. Il se souvenait de son épée levée pour abattre le blond. La colère battait dans ses tempes, la rage l'aveuglait.

Mais pas assez pour qu'il en oublie le sacrifice de Samaël. Il était resté un temps infini ainsi.

Et il savait que l'ange de la justice attendait son coup pour échapper au sentiment de culpabilité. Qu'il aille au diable. Lui. Tous les autres. L'Assoiffée. Tous.

Tous.

Sauf elle.

Lucifer observa de nouveau son téléphone, il ne restait que peu de temps pour qu'il arrive en bas de la tour. Un nouveau message de Raphaël qu'il se refusa à ouvrir.

Son cadet savait que quelque chose pervertissait ses pensées les plus intimes depuis des éons. C'était précisément pour ça qu'il avait accepté de l'aider. Ils avaient compris tous les deux que moins ils s'attachaient, moins la malédiction fonctionnait.

S'il n'aimait rien, rien ne pouvait l'obséder. C'est pourquoi il s'était condamné à l'exil. Des cieux, du Sheol et maintenant sur Terre.

Il était forcé à changer d'identité sur base régulière, forcé à ne pas s'installer trop longtemps, à ne pas s'attacher, ne pas se fixer. C'était une fuite vers l'avant, certes, mais elle était efficace.

C'était sa seule solution avant qu'il ne se mette à vouloir exactement la même chose que l'Assoiffée.

Ça avait duré le temps que ça avait duré parce qu'il restait une seule chose à laquelle il était demeuré attaché, fidèle. La pensée, la simple idée l'avait fait trembler pendant des années mais il n'arrivait même plus à ressentir une quelconque culpabilité.

Même son amour pour Raziel était devenu une horreur. L'idée l'aurait, sans doute, amusé jadis. Le voilà dans une situation similaire à celle de Samaël. Sauf que ça, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'obséder à ce point et certainement pas pour cette raison.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'il l'avait aperçu depuis la terrasse d'un café en plein Downtown. C'était un pur hasard si l'on croyait au hasard et à vrai dire il avait surtout reconnu Sandalphon qui marchait à ses côtés.

Il avait laissé une enfant derrière lui et c'était désormais une femme. Et quelle femme. Il s'était pris à espérer que ce ne soit pas elle, que ce soit une simple inconnue lui ressemblant vaguement. Mais non.

C'était bien elle, sa sœur, presque sa fille, que l'on disait à sa recherche comme une damnée.

Il avait pris ses affaires et il était allé se cloitrer chez lui. Il avait contacté Raphaël, lui avait expliqué dans sa panique. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il quitte le pays. Non, c'était déjà trop tard. Non, non. Il pouvait le contrôler, se contrôler.

Et les semaines s'étaient égrainées sans qu'il ne puisse partir. Elle avait eu le contact de Mephisto. Lui-même en contact avec tellement de gens que Lucifer avait bien conscience que ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps. Raphaël avait bien tenté de l'aider.

Il avait enquêté sur lui et lui avait rapporté une chose terrible.

R : Je pense qu'il est sincère.  
R : Je sais que tu ne veux pas pour de très bonnes raisons Lu mais...  
R : A ce stade ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
R : Peut-être que tu pourrais juste la voir ? Même brièvement. Pour lui expliquer.  
R : Même pas téléphone uniquement, je pense qu'elle comprendrait.  
L : Non.  
R : Ok...  
R : Je suis tellement désolé.  
L : Ne le sois pas. C'est ma faute.  
L : Je ne peux juste pas Raphaël, tu sais comment ça fonctionne.  
R : Prends soin de toi s'il te plaît Lu.  
L : Toi aussi. Merci de veiller sur moi, Raphaël.

L'ascenseur finit par arriver et toujours calmement il en sortit, héla un taxi dans lequel il rentra. L'homme lui demanda si la soirée avait été rude et il se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux avant de lui donner son adresse.

Savoir que le démon avait des vues sur elle avait été tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il bascule définitivement. Il avait voulu appeler son frère à l'aide mais il savait que c'était inutile. C'était trop. Plus que son âme ne pouvait en supporter.

Alors il l'avait fait. Se faire inviter n'avait pas été difficile, il n'avait eu qu'à séduire une VIP. Un sourire charmant, un regard enjôleur et elle avait été prête à lui vendre son âme et celle de toute sa descendance.

Il avait passé la soirée à ruminer ses pensées, à se demander s'il devait le faire. Et il l'avait vu avec elle. Sa façon d'être, ses regards langoureux, cette façon de la bousculer sans jamais trop en faire, flirtant avec les limites de son caractère bien trempé avec habilité.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Ça n'aurait pas dû être ce monstre à ses côtés. A se faire une place ainsi dans son cœur.

La voiture s'éloigna et il expira avant de rire comme un dément. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Maintenant il comprenait la chute de cette longue blague.

Désormais plus rien ne pourrait le sauver et il en avait conscience. Mais puisqu'il n'existait aucune justice en ce monde, aucune oasis au milieu du désert. Bien. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser bercer par la folie de la haine.


	16. Guerre

Raziel fixait l'océan pacifique depuis le toit du Red Sphere. Elle essuya une larme qui s'était faufilée sur sa joue. Encore une. La journée était calme, l'aurore se levait à peine et l'eau paisible. C'était plus terrible encore.

Ça faisait deux semaines maintenant que Mephisto les avait quittés. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'attrister à ce point et elle se sentait mal de se sentir si concernée. Mais elle n'avait pas fait semblant.

C'était drôle mais tout ange des secrets qu'elle était, elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester sincère. Mais il était un ennemi naturel alors une entorse à ses principes ? ça n'était pas grand-chose. Juste une indulgence, pour une fois. Mais c'était devenu réel.

Il n'y avait aucune autre réponse de le dire, c'était la réalité sans phare. C'était plus qu'un jeu d'esprit, c'était devenu réel et peut-être pour la première fois depuis longtemps une lueur dans la longue nuit. La promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de rationaliser. Le voir sincère avec elle lui avait donné envie de plus. De lui en tant qu'homme mais pas uniquement. De plus. D'un « eux ». Elle s'était déjà imaginée l'annoncer à ses frères. Gabriel ne l'aurait pas vu venir celle-ci.

Mais elle n'avait rien eu le temps de dire et ce frère auquel elle s'opposait sur tout avait été là pour elle. Il avait des milliers de raison de ne pas l'être, à commencer par le fait qu'elle méritait sans doute ce qui s'était passé.

L'idée ne cessait de l'obséder. C'était de sa faute, c'était elle le souci. Elle avait voulu un bonheur égoïste alors voilà. C'était sa punition et une leçon douloureuse.

Si elle n'était pas entrée dans sa vie, il serait encore là, à prévoir sa prochaine fête, à chercher sa prochaine conquête, à monter sa prochaine affaire. A sauver quelqu'un.

Dans une fuite en avant éternelle pour ne pas avoir à se regarder dans une glace et constater qu'il était quelqu'un de décent, de bon, de bien et que ça faisait ainsi de lui le pire démon de la création mais quelqu'un qui méritait amplement que l'on se batte pour lui.

Une autre larme s'écrasa au sol. L'enquête avançait à reculons. La personne qui avait tué eéphisto l'avait fait avec une vélocité et efficacité surnaturelle. Comment avait-il pu se laisser surprendre ainsi ? E-e-est-qu'il l'avait attendu ? Avait-il espéré son... son retour ?

Sa vue se brouilla un peu plus. Elle lui avait dit ce soir-là qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. C'était trop tôt. Trop rapide. Elle avait besoin de se faire à l'idée et puis il y avait son affaire en cours. C'était lié sans l'être.

Retrouver Lucifer comptait plus que tout pour elle.

Elle avait besoin d'être tranquille avec ça pour envisager plus avec Mephisto sereinement. Il l'avait regardé de bas en haut avant de lui sourire et lui glisser un baiser sur la tempe. Qu'est-ce que quelques semaines de plus face à l'éternité ?

Elle avait senti ce que les humains qualifiaient de papillons dans le ventre. Elle n'avait jamais compris ces gens qui disaient mériter ou non les attentions des autres.

Il n'était pas question de ça ici mais l'attention la toucha et elle espéra pouvoir lui rendre la pareille à la hauteur de cette patience bienveillante. A la hauteur de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là.

Elle avait glissé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'était détournée pour rejoindre Sandalphon. Elle avait senti le regard argenté tout du long et ça l'avait faite frissonner. Il lui avait fallu un instant avant de rejoindre son frère sans laisser paraître le trouble.

L'artiste était un soutien opérationnel qu'elle avait embarqué dans ses histoires sans lui demander son avis. Mais c'était de sa faute : il était sur Terre à ne rien faire et elle avait eu besoin d'aide.

Il ne s'en était pas plaint et l'avait suivi de bonne grâce et elle ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

Pour preuve que c'était une bonne chose, il avait croisé le chemin de Tiamat. La petite démone lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais il n'avait, à ce jour, pas encore osé aller lui parler. Ce qui était une honte. Sandalphon pouvait lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle voulait sur la musique.

Bien que son instrument favori soit le violon, il était un pianiste d'exception, capable de faire ressentir n'importe quelle émotion à n'importe qui. Sa musique était une arme à part entière.

A la guerre comme en séduction, héhé.

Elle avait glissé un dernier sourire à Mephisto avant de redescendre. Jezabel lui avait servi un verre, l'un de ses cocktails spéciaux. Le sien était frais, sucré. Elle l'avait remercié et le démon lui avait dit que ce n'était rien. Elle savait que ça ne l'était pas, rien.

Le barman aimait vraiment son patron, plus qu'il ne pouvait le réaliser, à vrai dire. En conséquence quoi, il l'appréciait et prenait soin d'elle particulièrement.

C'était réciproque, elle se sentait proche de lui, le considérait comme un bon ami. Jezabel avait eu une vie difficile et peu de choix mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, qui cherchait activement sa rédemption.

Elle se rappelait s'être tournée au bout d'un moment dans la soirée alors que son frère tentait de lui faire oublier qu'il ne ferait rien ce soir non plus concernant la démone en la soudoyant avec des cocktails. Elle avait plissé ses yeux verts en cherchant quelque chose.

Quelqu'un l'observait. Non. Quelqu'un l'observait avec insistance, une insistance suffisamment remarquable pour qu'elle le sente. La sensation ne dura qu'un temps mais pour qu'elle s'excuse auprès de Sandalphon et fasse un tour de la salle en se faufilant à travers les groupes.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé au point qu'elle avait identifié, juste un siège vide et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se demander si quelqu'un s'était réellement trouvé là, elle avait été abordée par une connaissance. La discussion s'était poursuivie jusqu'à très tard.

La fatigue aidant, et l'ambiance bonne enfant dérivant lentement vers quelque chose de plus… orgiaque, elle avait décidé de prendre congé avec son frère. Sandalphon, le visage rougi par l'alcool et le regard trouble, l'avait poussé à aller dire au revoir à Mephisto et après avoir fait la moue, elle avait décidé que ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle était remontée à l'étage.

Et il lui sembla bien que le démon l'attendait. Ses yeux brillaient autant que le bout de sa cigarette allumée dans la pénombre. Bien qu'elle ne fît qu'entrevoir ses traits, un sourire carnassier avait déformé son visage parfait et il lui avait fait signe de la main pour qu'elle s'approche.

Raziel avait bien conscience qu'elle était un séraphin, pratiquement créée pour vivre dans l'ataraxie et lui un archidémon né pour la séduction. Mais résister ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit. Elle l'avait rejoint à grandes enjambées, s'asseyant sur lui.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés lèvres contre lèvres, ses mains partout sur elle, sous sa robe, contre sa peau animée par un feu intérieur.

Et l'idée d'attendre bien loin d'eux.

Elle n'aurait su combien de temps cette frénésie passionnée avait continué. Quelques minutes. Quelques heures. Sans doute même.

Elle était entre un mur et lui, perdue sous les caresses, les baisers intenses et plus, toujours plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il avait suspendu ses mordillements sur sa gorge à un moment, tâchant de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits. Elle avait grondé de frustration tandis que ses mains la quittaient avec lenteur et qu'il reculait.

Elle s'apprêta à protester. Eh, c'était quoi ces façons ? Elle en voulait plus, encore plus. Mais après un instant, elle avait réalisé que Sandalphon se trouvait derrière elle. Elle était restée figée dans les bras de son démon, les joues rougies. Vraiment ? Vraiment maintenant ? La voix rauque de Mephisto s'était élevée, indiquant à l'autre séraphin qu'ils arrivaient.

Rapidement, juste le temps d'être présentable, avait-il ajouté.

L'ange de l'art n'avait même pas répliqué, bafouillant une réponse avant de redescendre les marches quatre à quatre. Elle-même était figée. Mais Méphisto ?

Il riait aux larmes. Et si elle le trouvait charmant ainsi, ce n'était pas le moment.

Avait-il une seule idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir supporter de gêne ? Et de ce qu'il allait devoir endurer également ? Elle avait six grands frères et elle avait eu dans l'idée de le présenter autrement que comme un archidémon cherchant à la transformer en pécheresse.

C'était raté pour tout ça. Il allait vraiment souffrir, le pauvre. Vraiment.

Elle l'avait tapé sur son épaule, se retournant pour cacher son propre sourire. Idiot. Ils s'étaient réajustés rapidement et pas sans qu'il ne lui glisse un autre baiser bien trop intense sur la gorge. Elle avait bien compris qu'il allait lui rendre la vie difficile à l'avenir.

La main de Mephisto s'était retrouvée au niveau de sa hanche et ils étaient descendus ainsi. Elle se souvenait du regard de Jezabel, son sourire satisfait en coin. Elle l'avait salué de la main avant que l'archidémon ne l'amène à la sortie où Sandalphon l'attendait.

En pleine discussion avec Tiamat. A bonne distance l'un de l'autre mais la démone était là, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, à écouter attentivement son frère qui parlait de ce qu'il connaissait le mieux.

Elle se souvenait avoir regardé Mephisto du coin de l'œil. Il semblait surpris sous son flegme apparent. Comme s'il venait de réaliser pourquoi Sandalphon venait aussi souvent. Quelque chose calculait quoi faire de cette information. Elle se souvenait l'avoir pincé doucement, le tirant de ses réflexions démoniaques. Eh, c'était de son frère dont il s'agissait.

Son sourire de beau diable s'était fait plus sincère et il avait glissé un énième baiser affectueux sur ses cheveux.

Avant de la laisser partir vers son frère. La pianiste l'avait dévisagée avant de renifler et adresser un au revoir à Sandalphon. Et d'ajouter qu'elle espérait qu'il reviendrait, pour qu'il puisse lui montrer ce dont ils avaient parlé. Ooooh !

La dernière image qu'elle eut de la soirée fut Mephisto qui rattrapa, avec un air tout à fait théâtral, le baiser qu'elle lui avait soufflé avec un sourire avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

Ils s'étaient glissés dans un taxi, en silence, avec Sandalphon, chacun à ses réflexions et étaient rentrés chez elle. Elle avait délaissé sa robe, s'était glissée dans la douche puis dans son lit. Son téléphone comportait de messages venant de son démon.

« J'espère que l'on aura le plaisir de reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés bientôt. Mais je ne t'ai pas menti. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra Raziel. » suivi d'un autre message.

« Je tiens à préciser que je suis cependant très contrarié » avec une photo attachée censée le représenter en train de faire la moue.

L'ange des secrets avait pris son téléphone pour lui répondre « Je pense que tu vas avoir des nouvelles de mes frères bien assez tôt. Si tu survis à ce supplice, nous pourrons sans doute reprendre. Et merci Mephisto. Pour absolument tout. »

Et elle lui avait envoyé une photo également – rien que la morale ne réprouve -. « Pour apaiser ta contrariété ». Ce à quoi il avait répondu avec un smiley, ce qui l'avait faite rire avant qu'elle ne se glisse entre ses draps. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait heureuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, son téléphone avait sonné. C'était la sonnerie d'urgence et ça l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Le numéro était celui de Jezabel et quelque chose avait poussé l'ange à répondre.

Et son monde s'était effondré.

Elle continua d'observer l'océan comme elle l'avait vu faire tant de fois mais elle ne trouvera rien d'apaisant. Il n'y avait que ses larmes. Et l'incompréhension. Et l'attente. Et la culpabilité.

* * *

Lucifer déglutit, les yeux fermés, assis contre le mur de son appartement. Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il fuyait. Il avait déménagé précipitamment parce qu'il savait que son secret allait être éventé. Son téléphone avait explosé sous les notifications.

Raphaël le cherchait, cherchait ce qu'il restait de son frère aîné. Plus rien à présent. Plus rien du tout. Il avait basculé cette nuit-là et la question n'était plus de savoir si tout allait exploser mais bien quand est-ce qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses avant-bras. L'affliction était désormais physique, le paralysait et le foudroyait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de penser clairement. Il ne le pourrait plus jamais, il en avait conscience et c'était le plus effroyable dans tout ça.

Son univers se réduisait à une seule personne, à une frénésie monomaniaque.

Il se haïssait comme il n'avait jamais rien haï de sa vie. Il se haïssait parce qu'avec toute sa discipline, il ne parvenait à détacher ses pensées de Raziel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait s'il devait la revoir. Un sourire sans joie altéra ses traits sculpturaux.

« Ma tendre Raziel, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai massacré l'objet de ton affection et pourquoi il est tout à fait à propos que tu acceptes d'être mienne et uniquement mienne avant que je ne décide d'en faire de même avec tout ceux que tu aimes. »

Voilà qui serait de nature à la surprendre sa petite ange des secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'imaginait, dans ses fantasmes les plus intimes, trouver ses explications tout-à-fait raisonnables et se donner à lui avec amour, tendresse, affection, dévotion.

Il pouvait, voulait, être tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, cherché. Il pouvait l'avoir à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il saurait prendre d'elle, il l'avait déjà fait, il le referait. Et ils seraient heureux.

Après tant de temps, après toutes ces pertes, tous cette souffrance, ils seraient heureux.

Non. Non. Ils ne le seraient pas parce que la malédiction courrait encore dans ses veines. Parce que ça ne s'arrêterait pas à ça. Il n'aurait de cesse de l'avilir, de la briser, de lui faire tout le mal qu'il aurait aimé vouloir se faire.

S'il avait gardé ses distances, ça n'était pas pour rien.

L'amour pouvait sauver même les âmes, disait-on. Le sien, par son ampleur, par sa fureur allait le détruire. Les détruire tous les deux. Il ne savait qui était le plus sadique dans tout ça. Lui, pour ce qu'il se savait capable de faire pris dans cette spirale infernale.

L'Assoiffée, pour ce qu'il avait fait en connaissance de cause. En sachant pertinemment qu'ils en arriveraient là. En sachant également pour Michaël ? La question l'avait hanté une éternité durant. Et s'il s'était trompé sur le prix de son pacte ?

Et surtout que dire de père ? Son égoïsme, ses secrets qui ne cessaient jamais. Ils n'étaient pas des jouets, pas des acteurs d'une pièce de théâtre ou des personnages d'un roman. Ils avaient des sentiments, des cœurs, des âmes. Mais rien de cela ne comptait.

Lucifer se leva tant bien que mal, se dirigeant vers le frigidaire pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Calmer la douleur, apaiser son cœur en feu. Qu'avait-il fait ? Oh, il n'avait aucune illusion sur Mephistophélès.

Si tout le monde lui avait pardonné, il lui semblait que le châtiment était mérité. Juste. Proportionné. Combien de vies brisées dans le sillage de celui qui représentait le vice dans sa forme la plus aboutie ? Combien d'âmes perdues, combien de chances volées ? Il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé, il aurait mérité que ça lui arrive bien avant ça d'ailleurs.

De rage, il lança son verre qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Ses soi-disant frères d'éternité avaient osé laisser leur sœur entre les mains de cet enfoiré ? De ce monstre ? Aucun d'eux n'avait rien dit. Même cet abruti de Sandalphon.

Il avait été là, il avait bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Pouvait-on être naïf et idiot à ce point ? Il l'avait vu se lever pour aller chercher Raziel dont l'absence commençait à être longue. La belle histoire. Non, il avait fui.

Fui la démone qui était venue s'accouder au bar et lui avait demandé ce qu'il buvait. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à, sans réfléchir, monter les escaliers de son pas balourd et incertain.

La seule chose qui l'avait poussé à sauver sa cadette, c'était sa propre lâcheté. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas eu l'idée de lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler et il y était au moins allé lui-même. Il avait vu sur le visage du démon une grande frustration.

Tant mieux, Lucifer n'avait donc pas été le seul à se sentir frustré ce soir-là.

Il sentit son sourire devenir mauvais. Avant tout ça, il savait qu'il se serait arrêté. Qu'il aurait pu voir au travers du mal pour reconnaître le peu de bien chez le démon. Son âme aurait pu être sauvée.

Mais c'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Lucifer marcha d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à son fauteuil. Il n'avait aucun regret, aucun remord. Il n'éprouvait même pas un peu de peine à l'idée qu'il ait pu briser le cœur de Raziel.

N'avait-elle pas eu de cesse de briser le sien, encore et encore ? N'avait-elle pas eu mieux à faire que se donner à l'autre monstruosité ? Quelle empathie pour lui ? Et qu'importe, il saurait lui faire tout oublier.

Lucifer s'empara d'un téléphone. Pas le sien. Un autre.

Il était protégé par un mot de passe mais ça n'était rien pour lui. Sa manipulation de la lumière n'était pas qu'une capacité active, à grande échelle. Il pouvait manipuler le plus petit des photons autour de lui. Et à l'échelle quantique, le temps n'était pas si linéaire.

Peu à peu des petites sphères apparurent autour de lui et une main transparente composa le code. 39875. Il le tapa et le téléphone s'ouvrit. Des centaines d'appels, des milliers de textos.

Visiblement Mephisto manquait à beaucoup de gens.

Il fit défiler les destinataires et trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Quand bien même ne l'eut-il voulu ses doigts agiles composèrent et envoyèrent le message avant qu'il n'arrive à rationaliser sa pensée. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans les brumes de son inconscient.

Le téléphone glissa de ses doigts, s'écrasant au sol alors qu'une réponse était apparue sur l'écran. Il n'avait pas besoin de la lire. Lucifer se leva avec lenteur, s'approchant de la fenêtre pour observer les rues de la ville, grouillantes de vies innocentes.

Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une lueur inédite comme s'il découvrait le monde pour la première fois. Il inspira. Puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Le spectacle ne faisait que commencer. Ô oui, il allait offrir un final digne de ce nom à l'Assoiffée, à père, à chacun d'entre eux.

Et pour cela, il aurait été dommage de se rendre à son rendez-vous en haillons.

* * *

Gabriel sortit son téléphone, consultant une nouvelle fois le message qu'il avait reçu. « Rendez-vous au 750 18th St, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. ». Il soupira en observant les alentours. L'anxiété lui nouait le cœur comme jamais.

Son frère n'avait pas choisi le lieu le plus rassurant du monde mais il supposa que la théâtralité allait avec le personnage. Un nouveau soupir et il continua de faire les cent pas au milieu de l'usine abandonnée au gré de la nuit.

Abandonnée était un grand mot, il y avait un garde qui faisait sa ronde.

Il l'avait hypnotisé d'un regard, qu'il garde les yeux fermés sur ce qui se déroulerait ici. Son pied shoota un caillou trainant sur le sol en direction de pièces de tôle. Il avait attendu cet instant pendant longtemps. Plus longtemps que tout autre.

Plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait sans doute conscience.

Il savait pourquoi il était là et ça surpassait l'anxiété. Même la crise était loin de lui et c'était miraculeux à ce stade. Il fouilla cependant dans sa poche, cherchant la boîte de médicaments prescrite par Raphaël.

Il en avait parlé. Gabriel avait trouvé le courage de mettre des mots sur ses crises, sur son état psychologique. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait changé, il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer.

Mais après une énième dispute avec Raziel il avait eu le besoin de parler avec leur frère médecin.

Chose rare, il était venu sur Terre pour se faire. Et ils avaient parlé de tout. D'absolument tout, sans faux semblants. Ça avait fait plus de bien à l'ange de la justice qu'il ne l'avait supposé à l'origine. Il avait pleuré dans les bras de son frère comme un enfant.

Et il avait senti un poids infini être ôté de ses épaules quand l'ange de l'eau lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Il avait reçu la visite d'un Metatron fort contrit le lendemain. Qui s'était également jeté dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

Lui aussi il voulait être là pour lui. Il avait reçu un message de Zaphkiel dans la même journée lui disant que lorsqu'il rentrerait, il faudrait qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Lui aussi voulait le soutenir.

Chacun d'entre eux, même leur turbulente cadette. Et Raphaël lui avait prescrit des antidépresseurs. Ainsi qu'une belle obligation de parler, que ce soit à eux ou un professionnel.

Une telle chose n'existait pas dans le monde parfait mais il fallait profiter des connaissances humaines.

C'était étrange qu'un ange si puissant aille chez un psychologue mais ça lui faisait du bien. Ils lui avaient trouvé le meilleur dans son domaine, l'un de ceux connaissant l'envers du décor. Une part de Gabriel avait grincé des dents.

De fait, il dirigeait l'Inquisition et veillait à ce que personne ne sache. Mais pour une fois il avait fermé les yeux. Et il s'était promis d'être un peu moins sévère à l'avenir pour ne plus vivre dans une telle hypocrisie.

Le seul qui ne l'avait pas contacté, ni de près ni de loin demeurait Uriel. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Leur dernier contact avait été un fiasco, un de plus.

Mais, et c'était sincère, il ne cherchait pas le pardon de l'ange de la terre, il avait conscience de lui avoir causé plus que du tort tout le long de sa vie. Il voulait le libérer de sa propre culpabilité mais il savait qu'il cherchait ainsi à le faire avec la sienne.

Gabriel l'avait compris en parlant, en décrivant ses relations avec ses frères. C'était ce qu'Uriel prenait pour de la duplicité et d'une certaine façon, il avait été hypocrite dans sa démarche. Et il refusait de l'être encore.

Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, il voulait arranger les choses.

Retrouver le frère avec qui il avait tant de fois échappé à ses responsabilités, retrouver les rires ayant bercé leur jeunesse. Retrouver la paix et le lien les unissant.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière et l'ange de la justice rajusta son manteau avant de se retourner. Son regard céruléen se plantant dans les yeux cuivrés de son frère.

-Raphaël m'a raconté, lui dit Uriel sans entrée en matière.

-Je…

-Tais-toi, l'interrompit avec une douceur incongrue l'ange de la terre. Une infinité d'années à ne faire que parler, à te perdre dans tes propres mensonges et même maintenant la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est parler.

Gabriel resta les bras ballants. Qu'y avait-il de plus à ajouter ? Il retint ce qu'il avait à dire, c'était à Uriel de faire son choix désormais.

Et le choix fut fait.

Il sentit les deux bras de son frère autour de ses épaules et cela lui mit les larmes aux yeux. L'étreinte de l'autre se raffermit et l'ange de la justice se lasser aller un long moment.

-Me pardonneras-tu un jour mon frère ? Murmura Gabriel

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Gabriel. Il y a…

L'ange de la justice retint son souffle. Et hoqueta sous la douleur. Une lame. Celle de son frère. Pourquoi ?

-Si longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, continua Uriel.

La lame tourna dans le ventre du maître des cieux. Pourquoi ? Il croisa le regard de son frère, si froid. Pourquoi ?

Uriel retira l'épée et d'un geste violent, il égorgea Gabriel, le laissant se vider de son sang sur le sol de cette usine.

Bien.

* * *

Dans une scène analogue à la précédente, Raziel observa son téléphone avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle se trouvait au pied du Red, un œil posé sur l'ascenseur à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée là.

Il y avait eu un message sur son téléphone en plein milieu de la soirée. Un message venant de Mephisto. De son téléphone plutôt. Elle avait senti la nausée la prendre en voyant son nom apparaître.

C'était impossible et savoir que ça l'était était encore plus cruel au regard de l'espoir qu'elle avait nourri pendant une seconde.

C'est avec beaucoup de précaution qu'elle avait ouvert le message. Le téléphone de Mephisto avait effectivement été noté comme élément disparu pendant l'enquête.

Elle savait pertinemment que la personne qui possédait ce téléphone actuellement avait sans doute des informations capitales.

C'est pourquoi elle s'était rendue au Red, dans la confusion de ses pensées, à la lecture d'un message qui lui avait glacé le sang « Je sais qui l'a tué. Retrouve-moi seule au Red, je ne peux prendre aucun risque. ».

Mais à présent qu'elle était au pied de l'immeuble, elle se demandait si tout cela était une bonne idée. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait, comme si quelque chose, à un moment donné, avait basculé et que plus rien ne pourrait jamais être comme avant.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait senti quelque chose de similaire, ce fut le jour de la mort de Michaël. Ses frères l'avaient mises de côté durant la Chute, lui cachant la vérité des combats.

Elle savait que l'ordre avait couru dans les deux camps qu'elle devait être préservée à tout prix.

Eux ne savaient pas qu'elle avait su depuis bien trop longtemps ce qui se tramait. Elle s'était longtemps dit qu'elle avait su avant même que son frère aîné ne sache lui-même ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment faire comprendre à qui que ce soit ?

Uriel avait tenté sa chance avec des arguments plus pertinent que le simple instinct d'une fillette aux pouvoirs mal compris et handicapée. Elle savait que Gabriel l'avait rejeté, lui, ses idées et indirectement le lien les unissant.

Elle le savait parce qu'un soir elle avait entendu le blond en parler ouvertement à Lucifer.

Qui avait balayé d'un revers de la main l'idée. Ils en avaient ri. Gabriel plus sincèrement que Lucifer. Elle n'avait pu le sauver de ça. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait sans doute changer les choses aujourd'hui. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle été créée ?

Elle ferma les yeux et passa les portes pour rejoindre l'ascenseur dans lequel elle se glissa. Tant de fois à avoir fait ces gestes mais elle sentait bien que c'était la dernière fois. Raziel s'observa dans le miroir, croisant son propre regard.

Un millier d'année à entrevoir l'avenir comme un théâtre d'ombre chinoise à travers le verrou d'une porte et elle réalisa soudainement que tout avait eu lieu pour que ce moment puisse exister. Cet instant précis où elle ne savait plus rien mais comprenait tout.

Les portes se rouvrirent.

Vers son destin.

* * *

Il la sentit arriver avant qu'elle ne mette les pieds à l'étage où se situait le Red et il lui sembla lire qu'elle était surprise sans l'être. L'avantage de la sphère des secrets.

Lucifer récita son texte, son scénario tandis que les pas se rapprochaient de la terrasse. Il s'était installé sur la balustrade, une bouteille d'eau posée à côté de lui. Mais la première parole qui traversa la barrière de ses lèvres fut d'une sincérité incroyable :

\- J'ai tué Méphistophélès.

Il prit sa bouteille d'eau, et but une gorgée alors qu'elle s'était accoudée à bonne distance de lui. Il ne pouvait que distinguer son profil et son regard perdu dans la vaste étendue noire formée par l'océan de nuit.

Le premier fils déglutit pour chasser la boule d'appréhension qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Et il continua sa confession :

\- Je l'ai fait parce qu'il m'était insupportable qu'il puisse t'avoir touchée.

Il releva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuage. Sa voix s'éleva avec tout le poids d'une guillotine et s'abattit une nouvelle fois :

\- Et je vais recommencer Raziel. Autant qu'il le faudra.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit former des mots avec ses doigts fins. Lentement, précautionneusement. Comme si ce moment était figé dans le temps. A peine quelques mots qu'il traduisit sans mal.

Si quelque chose pouvait encore lui faire mal, ce fut bien ce qu'elle lui dit. Deux mots, deux très mots très simples dont il prit toute la mesure. Il savait que ces paroles ne concernaient pas cet instant mais tant d'autres. Il comprit qu'il avait échoué à la protéger.

« Je sais. »

Une quiétude pesante s'installa entre eux. Tant de choses à se dire et si peu de temps, si peu de mots pour l'exprimer. Les mains de Raziel se levèrent une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle regardait le vide en dessous d'eux. Avec toujours la même lenteur, la même langueur.

Elle cherchait à faire perdurer cet instant à sa façon innocente et pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Lucifer sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Une autre question. Elle venait de lui arracher le cœur de ses mains tendres. Il pleurait ce qu'il avait fait, pleurait les regrets qu'il n'éprouverait jamais, la culpabilité qu'il ne ressentirait pas. Pleurait de ne pas avoir su faire un pas vers elle, plus tôt.

Que retiendrait l'histoire de lui ? Retiendront-ils quelque chose ? Ce prince des anges trop froid ? Le seigneur de la damnation qu'il n'avait jamais été ? Ou un homme désespéré au cœur mille fois brisé.

Bien malgré lui, son visage se transforma en un masque de tristesse sans fond. Et il répondit à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. « Il devait mourir. Pour que le cycle puisse s'arrêter. Il le savait comme je le savais. J'ai tâché de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait voir. ».

Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol mais ce ne fut pas la sienne. Lucifer ravala ses larmes, ses mots, tout ce qui aurait pu changer cet instant, le voler à Raziel.

C'était un moment qui lui appartenait et il en avait déjà trop fait, il lui avait fait déjà trop de mal pour se permettre de partager une souffrance qu'il avait provoquée.

Il voyait la main de Raziel trembler, plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais lentement et sûrement, elle referma les phalanges. Comme un compte à rebours, comme le sable s'égrainant dans le sablier.

Le vent se leva autour d'eux, la brise était fraîche des eaux glaciales du pacifique. Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit, lut dans son regard tout ce qu'il avait un jour espéré lire. Des sentiments silencieux qui les dépassaient tous les deux.

Même désespéré ainsi, il se sentait fier d'elle. Dans sa froide résolution qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

A choisir entre le monde et elle, il l'avait choisi elle. Et il avait entraîné le monde dans sa propre chute. S'il existait un seul espoir de résoudre tout ça, de donner un sens à toute cette souffrance, à tous ces tourments, il était encore devant eux et elle détenait la clé.

Dans cette pièce, il n'était qu'un vecteur, rien de plus qu'un moyen de transport. Dans l'éphémère moment qui précéda la catastrophe, quelque chose toucha son esprit malade, comme une caresse, comme une toute petite flamme qui illuminait les ténèbres brumeuses de son esprit.

Le poing de Raziel le traversa de part en part, chargé du pouvoir des secrets.

Et il sut. Sut qu'il avait le bon choix. Que tout ça n'était pas vain.

Que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Raziel resta ainsi tout le temps qu'il fallut. Le corps de Lucifer étendu au sol, sa tête sur ses genoux, ses mains aux jointures blanchies agrippées à lui. Un cri de douleur muet porté par le vent.

* * *

Il s'éveilla de son sommeil par un beau jour d'été. Les chaînes de sa prison étaient brisées, il l'avait senti à travers le cosmos. Un sourire cruel déforma ses lèvres qui furent jadis d'une beauté sans pareille, désormais caricatures.

Il était le seul à connaître le poids de la causalité, de ses caprices et de ses circonvolutions. Le seul à comprendre l'ampleur de son propre plan. Tout n'avait jamais été fait que pour ce seul instant, que pour effacer chacun des obstacles en travers de sa route.

Le corps décharné de l'ange de la mort se redressa et il s'empara d'une toge déchirée dans la salle de son trône désertée. Après Méphistophélès, après son enfermement, ils étaient tous partis mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Il n'avait aucune intention de les épargner. Ni eux, ni personne. L'Assoiffée, Samaël, l'hybride des deux, observa la lisière de l'enfer de ses yeux rougeoyants alors que son pouvoir lui revenait peu à peu.

L'enfermement avait été un obstacle nécessaire. Pour aligner les évènements, pour les mettre dans l'ordre.

La Chute, Michaël, juste une petite inspiration, un souffle dans l'existence de l'ange de la justice. Lucifer et sa destruction absolue. Chacun des frères, rien qu'une petite poussée.

Et bien évidemment, s'effacer devant le si puissant Méphistophélès afin que le premier fils puisse venir un jour le détruire. Rencontrant ainsi sa nécessaire fin.

Fin du spectacle, rideau.

Aucun ange de la guerre, aucun ange de la colère. Même plus d'ange de la justice. Oh, il sentait bien que tout n'était pas aussi simple. Non… il le savait de première main. Le pouvoir des secrets était bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Il comprenait sans avoir eu besoin d'être présent ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient abattu leur dernier as, le dernier atout de leur main perdante. Il aurait pu en rire s'il ne savait pas qu'il avait déjà gagné.

Il lui semblait bien que son frère, le soi-disant premier fils, avait réalisé au fil du temps ce qu'il était. Sans doute avait-il manqué d'habilité en lui offrant cette petite part de ténèbres et la connexion avait été plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait songé.

Mais il l'avait nu, sans fard, comme le mal absolu rôdant dans la Création. Comme le paradigme sans lequel rien ne pouvait exister. Il était éternel et absolu. Et eux n'étaient jamais que des poupées que l'on jetait. La partie ne s'était jamais jouée entre eux et lui.

Alors qu'importe ce que Lucifer avait laissé derrière lui, ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir faire pour arrêter la roue du destin avec sa lumière si affaiblie. Les jeux étaient faits. Il avait gagné et il serait dûment récompensé en conséquence de quoi.

Satan avait gagné. Il n'y aurait aucune guerre, aucune difficulté. Il avait gagné avant même de jouer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire savoir. Il avait une belle idée de comment il allait briser toute résistance. A travers le lien entre feu Samaël et Zaphkiel, il ressentait la présence de l'ange, qui avait attendu tant de temps son retour.

Il n'était pas le seul. Dans sa forteresse de solitude, Uriel veillait également. Il leur rendrait une petite visite. Un frère souhaitant sauver son âme sœur et un idiot masqué qui n'avait eu de cesse de se battre.

Il ferait venir la dernière flamme d'espoir jusqu'à lui. Et comme tant d'autres, comme Agares, comme les démons, comme tant d'âmes, il la réduirait à néant, à l'état de coquille vide qu'il relâcherait sur les cieux pour y mener sa guerre.

L'histoire, quant à elle, serait racontée par les survivants.


	17. Epilogue

Comme un souffle après un plongeon dans l'Océan, l'air brûla ses poumons et elle se retrouva à haleter. Ses grandes ailes blanches s'agitèrent et des plumes tombèrent autour d'elle, comme une couronne opaline.

Encore un échec, songea-t-elle, son visage se reflétant dans l'eau. Ses pupilles déformées, formant deux étoiles à six branches, se rétractèrent pour retrouver une forme normale.

D'une main tremblante, elle chercha un stylo, avant de se relever pour chanceler vers le mur de son sanctuaire intérieur. Au cœur de la sphère du secret, d'Hokmah sa capitale, au cœur du chœur des chérubins, là où elle menait à bien son projet secret.

La femme déglutit et nota tout ce qui importait de cette expérience. Un nouvel échec et le temps qui ne cessait de défiler. Il lui faudrait prendre une décision bientôt, songea-t-elle avec gravité.

« Votre altesse ! » s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle. Quelqu'un qui se porta à ses côtés pour l'aider à se tenir debout. D'un œil vanné, elle observa l'homme à ses côtés, son second dans ce projet fou. Vertaël, l'ange de la sagesse, du chœur des chérubins.

Elle s'appuya sur son avant-bras bronzé par le soleil éternel de leur monde et le laissa la guider vers un fauteuil.

Il lui apporta un verre d'une eau bleutée qu'elle avala d'un trait sous les yeux inquiets de l'homme à ses côtés. Un rire la fit tousser malgré elle alors que l'effort taxait toujours autant son corps.

La voix de la femme s'éleva, froide comme celle de la mort, mélodieuse comme la plus enchanteresse des balades :

« Je n'ai rien trouvé Vertaël. Je dois recommencer. »

L'autre eut une expression de contrition suprême. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'en empêcher mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Si elle continuait ainsi…

« L'Acuité va vous détruire, votre altesse. Je vous en supplie, entendez raison, si vous continuez à l'utiliser ainsi… »

Elle leva sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle savait précisément ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle le sentait dans sa chair. Dans mille univers, la plupart de ses semblables s'étaient tournées vers un pouvoir plus direct et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi.

La capacité de voir l'avenir avec précision s'accompagnait de quelques défauts majeurs, ricana-t-elle alors que son souffle reprenait un rythme un peu plus normal. Elle souffrait de chaque douleur, chaque blessure, chaque mort comme si ça se passait ici et maintenant.

Rien de cela ne saurait l'arrêter cependant. S'il fallait qu'elle en explore dix mille, cent mille, un million, elle le ferait. Elle trouverait le remède, la solution à l'équation.

La femme prit une longue inspiration. Elle commençait à en avoir assez vu pour cerner le problème dans toutes ces temporalités différentes. A chaque fois, un fragment de quelque chose pervertissait la roue huilée de la création. A chaque fois différent, à chaque fois plus vicieux.

Quand elle pensait avoir réparé la chose, quelque chose dérivait encore plus, de façon pire encore. Y'avait-il eu plus éprouvant voyage que dans ce royaume brisé-ci jusque-là ? Elle en doutait. Les images défilaient dans sa tête.

L'influence de l'Assoiffée avait été plus prégnante que jamais et elle craignait de comprendre que son pouvoir grandissait, comme l'ombre s'étendant lorsqu'on se rapprochait de la lumière.

Il devenait plus fort, plus sournois et beaucoup plus intelligent. Et il sembla à la femme que ses recherches étaient toujours plus désespérées. Elle expira, contrariée. Elle refusait de croire qu'il existait en ce bas monde quelque chose d'invincible, d'éternel.

Il jouait avec elle mais il ne savait pas sur qui il était tombé. Il n'avait aucune petite idée de jusqu'où elle pourrait aller, de ce qu'elle accepterait de faire, de subir. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, pas peur de ce qu'il était ou prétendait être.

Qu'importe la nuit, à la fin de tout, l'aurore brillerait d'une lueur plus belle encore.

La femme se releva tant bien que mal, se stabilisant à l'aide de son pouvoir. Si celui de l'Assoiffée grandissait, il en était de même pour le sien et elle savait que ça commençait à être un véritable problème.

Il viendrait un moment où toutes les drogues et procédés magiques du monde ne pourrait plus le cacher. Que dirait-elle alors ? Qu'expliquerait-elle ?

Elle chassa la pensée de son esprit. Il serait temps d'aviser à ce moment-là, de faire un choix. Un de plus.

D'un pas assuré, elle marcha pour quitter la pièce, passant à côté de Vertaël, en faisant voler ses longs cheveux châtains souple au passage.

« Je vais devoir faire un autre saut. Prépare ce qu'il faut. »

Le chérubin s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il finit par s'arrêter de lui-même. Hochant la tête en frappant le plat de sa main contre sa poitrine, le signe de l'Union.

« Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, dame Raziel. »


End file.
